Sprawy
by akumaNakago
Summary: Fanfik odkładany od przeszło roku, który pierwotnie miał się prezentować zupełnie inaczej. Znacząco zmieniłam formę, więc z oryginalnych planów zostały tylko zarysy wydarzeń. I bohaterowie. Czyli to, co najważniejsze. Reszta... reszta jest drabble'ami.
1. I: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho*

**--------------------**

* * *

Letni deszcz tęczowo migocze w blasku neonów. Mężczyzna w prochowcu naciska kapelusz na czoło, zbierając kołnierz pod brodą. Zimne strużki spływają w głąb rękawa, aż do łokcia. Ignoruje je. Lepiej tak niż po plecach.

Lubi Soho - ono jedno ma taką atmosferę. Nawet Nokturn chowa się przy mugolskiej dzielnicy rozrywki. Bagno Soho wciąga i nie puszcza aż jest za późno. Ociekając jego błotem, czuje się niczym nowo narodzone dziecię: czysty, nieskalany. Niewinny. Upaja go to prawie jak _Felix Felicis_.

Następnego dnia poczuje suchość w ustach i tępy ból głowy.

Dlatego odwiedza Soho wyłącznie gdy musi załatwić sprawy. Jakieś. Jakiekolwiek. Choćby wymyślone.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 1

**--------------------**

* * *

_*Soho - centralna część dzielnicy West End w Londynie, znana z licznych klubów, dyskotek, restauracji, barów i pubów (za Wikipedią)_


	2. II: Cioteczka Matylda nie żyje

**----------------------------------------------------**

Cioteczka Matylda nie żyje

**----------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Wiadomość o śmierci cioteczki Matyldy wstrząsnęła Severusem do głębi.

Nie żeby strasznie ją kochał. Albo żeby jej odejście było niespodziewane. Raczej dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu.

Matylda Snape, starsza siostra dawno zmarłego dziadka Severusa, nie cierpiała jedynego bratanka tak zapamiętale, że wyrzuciła go z pamięci. Jakby nigdy nie istniał. Przeświadczona o braku żyjących krewnych zaniedbała sprawy i nie sporządziła testamentu. Wobec tego wszystko, co do niej należało, pewnego czerwcowego poranka stało się własnością ostatniego Snape'a, syna odżałowanej pamięci Tobiasza.

Podczas gdy starsza pani przewracała się w grobie, Severus wpatrywał się w mugolski list z miną rażonego piorunem.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 2

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, __**Daimon Frey**__. Mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy Cię nie rozczaruje, chociaż nie wiem, czy to będzie to, czego się spodziewasz. Pewnie nie. A że krótkie? Krótkie, bo, jak stwierdziłam w opisie, "reszta jest drabble'ami"..._


	3. III: Powtórka materiału

**------------------------------------**

Powtórka materiału

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Harry siedział na łóżku.

"W domu jest pięć łóżek. Każde łóżko ma cztery nogi. Cztery razy pięć równa się dwadzieścia. Nóg od łóżka. Matematyka jest prosta."

Ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

"Skrzyżowany. Pierwsze er-zet, drugie zet z kropką. Er-zet, bo po ka, pe, gie... be... eee... czymś tam jeszcze, zawsze jest er-zet. No, prawie zawsze. Ortografia jest łatwa."

Zauważył pająka.

"Pająki mają osiem nóg. Wszystkie pajęczaki mają osiem nóg. I odwłok. Są stawononogami, bo mają stawy. Gdyby miały jeziora, pewnie byłyby jezioronogami. Biologia jest śmieszna."

Westchnął.

Wolałby mieć jakieś sprawy do załatwienia niż kisnąć w komórce od początku wakacji.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 3

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, __**Klio**__. Żyję i mam się dobrze, poza tym, że przeżywam kryzys tłumaczeniowy, spowodowany najpewniej znikomą liczbą komentarzy :-P. Co w spadku dostał Severus, będzie powiedziane później. Za kilka "rozdziałów". Tymczasem zabawiłam się Harrym - w końcu nie tylko profesor Snape ma tu być bohaterem podobno._


	4. IV: Nie dom

**--------------------**

Nie dom

**--------------------**

* * *

Wie, że jeszcze przed chwilą spał. Wie, że już nie śpi.

Leży na miękkim posłaniu, pod czymś ciepłym, miłym w dotyku.

Otwiera oczy i widzi mrok. Czarny, nieprzenikniony. Bez najdrobniejszej smugi światła, najciemniejszego odcienia szarości.

Nadstawia uszu i słyszy ciszę. Potem odległy szum, stały, choć niejednostajny. To na pewno nie samochód.

Pociąga nosem i czuje świeżość. Nie tradycyjny kurz, raczej ledwie wyczuwalną wilgoć oraz słaby ziołowy aromat.

Decyduje, że lubi ten zapach. I ciszę, mrok, ciepło, miękkość. Wciąż je lubi, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że drży.

Bo to nie jest jego dom, a on nie pamięta, jak się tu znalazł.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 4

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jestem nimi dość zaskoczona... pozytywnie, naturalnie. Nie spodziewałam się. Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie dalej ;-)._

_**oko**__ Chciałoby się powiedzieć: jaki fanfik, taki komentarz :-D. Nie wątpię, że zawarłaś w nim mnóstwo uczuć, wolałabym tylko wiedzieć, jakie konkretnie..._

_**Anula93**__ No nie wiem, czy to będzie coś ciekawego. Na razie wygląda na drabble powrzucane bez ładu i składu do jednego tematu. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ład i skład w końcu z nich wyniknie..._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Biedny Harry - tak się nudzi, że aż materiał szkolny powtarza :-P. Szczerze mówiąc,_ jezioronogi _też mi się podobają. Mam wrażenie, że mi się udały. Jak i cała "Powtórka materiału": na początku planowałam napisać ją zupełnie inaczej i strasznie się nad nią męczyłam, ale jak wpadłam na to, co Harry robi w tej nieszczęsnej komórce, to zmieniłam kompozycję i poszło z górki. Komentarz wyszedł Ci całkiem konstruktywny, nie wiem, na co narzekasz ;-)._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do przeczytania jutro :-D._


	5. V: Nareszcie!

**--------------------**

Nareszcie!

**--------------------**

* * *

Severus jeszcze nigdy nie wypatrywał końca roku szkolnego z taką niecierpliwością. Nawet jako uczeń. A właściwie szczególnie jako uczeń.

Ledwie dzieciarnia opuściła błonia, Mistrz Eliksirów wymówił się koniecznością pilnego uzupełnienia zawartości składziku oraz załatwienia innych enigmatycznych nie cierpiących zwłoki spraw. Zgromadzeni w dyrektorskim gabinecie nauczyciele, przytłoczeni entuzjazmem gospodarza, pożegnali młodszego kolegę smętnymi spojrzeniami i pełnymi podejrzliwości życzeniami miłych wakacji.

Zdziwiliby się, widząc, że profesor Snape rzeczywiście parę chwil później był na Pokątnej.

O ileż większe byłoby ich zdumienie, gdyby odkryli, że w następnym momencie Severus skorzystał z publicznego kominka, aby dostać się do Morpeth - położonego znacznie bliżej Hogwartu niż Londyn.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 5

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, __**Anula93**__. No nie wiem, czy moje pisanie jest takie sensowne. Zresztą jeśli nawet, to może ostatnio mi odbiło? Wiele zdaje się na to wskazywać :-P. Powiem tylko, że w czwartej części nie chodzi o Syriusza. Może powinnam jednak była dodać podmiot, zamiast zostawić go domyślnym... Nic, w kolejnych częściach powinno wyjść na to, kto to jest. Zapewniam, że nie Syriusz. Zresztą posłanie jest wybitnie ludzkie (miejsce do spania z pościelą, jak twierdzi słownik), psie może być legowisko._


	6. VI: Marzenie o końcu świata

****

------------------------------------------

Marzenie o końcu świata

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

_Pyk._

Ciemność.

Harry padł na łóżko, położył ręce pod głową i zaczął wymachiwać nogami. Musiał się czymś zająć, żeby nie myśleć. Przepalona żarówka poważnie ograniczała jego możliwości.

Leżał, machał, a czas płynął. Godziny mijały. Choć może tylko minuty? Dni mijały. Wakacje mijały...

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jednak to robił.

"Kiedy ostatnio byłem w łazience? Wczoraj? Dzisiaj? Tydzień temu? Wypuszczą mnie stąd czy zamierzają tu trzymać do skończenia świata? Może już jest..."

Zawsze mógł mieć nadzieję. Po omacku wyrysował palcem na podłodze tort ze świeczkami, które _zdmuchnął_, bezgłośnie wypowiadając życzenie.

W następnej chwili drzwi komórki zatrzęsły się od potwornego huku.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 6

**--------------------**

* * *

_Mmm... Znowu mnie rozpieściłyście. Już jeden komentarz to dużo (pod niektórymi tekstami nie mam żadnego, więc tym bardziej doceniam każdy), a co dopiero trzy. Mmm... Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję._

_**Klio**__ W tym fanfiku zamierzam dodawać jeden odcinek dziennie, tego możesz się spodziewać. Aczkolwiek, jak zawsze, trudno powiedzieć, na ile starczy mi zapału. I wena. Na razie idzie całkiem nieźle... Drabble w "Sprawach" mają związek ze sobą, o tym zapewniam. Ten związek powinien kiedyś wyjść na jaw. W końcu. Ostatecznie. Tak, fragmenty Harry'ego są przed Hogwartem (jak wszystko, zresztą). Tak, dzieci nie powinno się trzymać w komórkach pod schodami. Tam strasznie nudno jest :-P. Cóż, ja wiem, o kim piszę w czwartej części, ale nie powiem :-P. Cierpliwość jest cnotą. Jeśli zaś chodzi o tłumaczenia, to nie porzuciłam ich i nie zamierzam. Na razie mam dołka - jak się w niego wygrzebię, to będę kontynuować._

_**Anula93**__ Rzeczywiście, ze skojarzeniami bywa ciężko. Kolejność rozdziałów wydedukowałaś wspaniale, prawie doskonale. Albo nawet całkiem doskonale, bo nie do końca zrozumiałam to o "kimś trzecim". Detal. Znowu jestem pod wrażeniem Twoich zdolności dedukcyjnych, w każdym razie. Czy gdzieś w Twoim drzewie genealogicznym nie pojawia się nazwisko Holmes?... ;-) O wariowaniu nic mi nie mów, bo z miejsca jeszcze bardziej dostaję na głowę. To się nie może dobrze skończyć... Wakacje, wakacje. Ja bym takich wakacji, jak ma Harry, raczej nie chciała. Severusowe też będą dość... pracowite. No, ale co kto lubi. Ja chcę nad morze!_

_**duszek_zły **__Pewnie, że jestem zła, mam to w nicku :-P (_akuma_ to po japońsku coś w rodzaju zła wcielonego - diabeł, demon, takie różne). Będzie więcej, będzie. Nie tylko tego, innych też. A mnie frustruje brak komentarzy - wpływa na mnie deprymująco, od razu przestaje mi się chcieć. Niestety._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do miłego przeczytania jutro :-D._


	7. VII: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho

**--------------------**

* * *

Gdy nasiąka klimatem dzielnicy - i deszczem - w stopniu zdecydowanie wystarczającym, postanawia wstąpić do najbliższego pubu. Trącony drzwiami dzwonek dźwięczy radością nieadekwatną do pogody i atmosfery panującej wewnątrz, co całkiem udanie równoważy ponura mina barmana. Pomieszczenie wypełnia dym papierosowy i szmer przytłumionych rozmów. Nowo przybyły siada przy kontuarze, gdzie dwie osoby gorączkowym szeptem omawiają jakieś swoje sprawy; wie, że w ten sposób najszybciej zasięgnie języka. Chociaż może niekoniecznie tutaj. Barman bez słowa stawia przed nim kufel piwa i wraca do swoich zajęć, których sens znany jest chyba tylko jego kolegom po fachu. Niezrażony przybysz sięga za pazuchę prochowca.

- Szukam chłopca - mówi.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 7

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Niezwykle mi przyjemnie, że od czasu do czasu odzywają się nowi czytelnicy, a jednocześnie doceniam fakt _posiadania _kilkorga względnie stałych komentujących. Jedno i drugie jest niesamowicie budujące._

_**Epifora**__ Ja również mam nadzieję, że nie odezwałaś się po raz ostatni. Miło mi, że lubisz moje fanfiki i tłumaczenia, i dziękuję za miłe słowa. Cóż, Ty się zastanawiasz, jak ta historia się rozwinie, a ja się zastanawiam, czy zdołam ją wystarczająco dobrze przedstawić. Zobaczymy, jaki będzie efekt końcowy. Ufam, że Wasze komentarze mnie w tym uświadomią (nie potrafię patrzeć z boku na swoje teksty i przekłady), zarówno na końcu, jak i na każdym etapie _produkcji_ ;-). Owszem, Ktoś z rozdziału czwartego jest definitywnie płci męskiej. Ktoś z rozdziału pierwszego i siódmego również, chociaż to nie ta sama osoba, co w rozdziale czwartym. Wręcz przeciwnie, powiedziałabym._

_**duszek_zły **__Ach, ten cliffhanger, którym zakończyłam część szóstą, jeszcze nie był taki zły - widywałam znacznie gorsze w co poniektórych fanfikach. O Harrym będzie zresztą znowu pojutrze (przynajmniej teoretycznie), więc chyba jakoś przeżyjesz te trzy dni niepewności... ;-) Wierszem lepiej nie pisz, bo moje zrozumienie dla poezji jest bardzo znikome. Zdecydowanie lepiej prozą. I najlepiej o tym, co Ci się w danym tekście / rozdziale podobało, a co nie. Skoro jesteśmy przy tym, co mnie najbardziej motywuje, to definitywnie tego rodzaju komentarze mają na mnie najlepszy wpływ. Chociaż ani mi się śni twierdzić, że inne mają żaden ;-). A częstotliwość wklejania przyspieszeniu nie ulegnie: jeden odcineczek dziennie, nie więcej. Co nie znaczy, że nie macie komentować :-D._

_**Anula93**__ No co, jeszcze nigdy nie zastosowałam prawdziwego cliffhangera w moich opowiadaniach (byłoby trudno przy ilość fanfików odcinkowych, jakie piszę :-P; zresztą planuję co najmniej jeden cliffhanger w "Piekle lodem brukowanym" - tylko kiedy ja to napiszę?...), więc chociaż tutaj... Ekhm. Widzę, że moje szaleństwo jest zaraźliwe dla czytelników... Może powinnam wstawić ostrzeżenie przed każdą częścią? __Uwaga! Czytanie tego czegoś grozi pomieszaniem zmysłów!__ Szczególnie zmysłu dobrego smaku :-P. Cóż, nawet Sherlockowi mogło się zdarzyć coś przegapić, a co dopiero jego pra, pra, pra... W każdym razie: tak to jest, jak się nie czyta moich odpowiedzi na cudze komentarze :-P._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i - tradycyjnie - do przeczytania jutro :-D (z jednym drobnym zastrzeżeniem, żeby nie było: __o ile mnie w międzyczasie szlag nie trafi__)._


	8. VIII: Na dalekiej północy

**--------------------------------------**

Na dalekiej północy

**--------------------------------------**

* * *

Morpethowski kominek publiczny mieścił się w opustoszałym pokoiku o wymiarach półtora metra na dwa. Severus nie był zaskoczony; na peryferiach magicznej Anglii dziwniejsze było istnienie jakiegokolwiek połączenia fiuu'owego. Czarodzieje nie miewali tu spraw do załatwienia. Poza nim. Bez ociągania zmienił zaklęciem strój i opuścił klitkę.

Northumberland przywitał go chłodem i chmurami. Rozejrzał się. Stał przed kamiennym murem kościoła, tuż przy niezauważalnych dla mugoli drzwiach. Wiadomo, pod _Lumosem_ najciemniej. Uśmiechnąwszy się krzywo, półgębkiem rzucił GPSZ*, za cel podając adres nadawcy listu, z którym nie rozstawał się od prawie miesiąca. Cienka niebieska linia momentalnie połączyła miejsce jego pobytu z gabinetem mecenasa White'a.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 8

**--------------------**

* * *

_* GPSZ (Gie-Pe-eSZ; Gdzie Pragniesz Się Znaleźć) - zaklęcie pozwalające czarodziejowi na obranie najdogodniejszej trasy; po wymówieniu formuły po łacinie, w którą należy odpowiednio wpleść adres docelowy, u stóp rzucającego zaklęcie pojawia się linia, pokazująca najszybszą, najprostszą i najkrótszą drogę lądową lub wodną (w zasadzie każdą, byle nie powietrzną) prowadzącą do celu_

* * *

_Kochane, przeszłyście same siebie. Aż brak mi słów. Pod żadną moją miniaturką tutaj nie mam tylu komentarzy, co pod większością cząsteczek "Spraw". A wczoraj to już mnie w ogóle zamurowało. Powiem więc krótko: dziękuję._

_**Klio**__ W rzeczy samej, należysz właśnie do tego jakże elitarnego grona moich względnie stałych komentujących :-D. Ojej, a możesz napisać, jakie to nowe tłumaczenie? Może też bym je chętnie przeczytała... Co prawda od jakiegoś czasu czytuję raczej oryginały, ale dobre tłumaczenie nie jest przecież złe. Hm... Trudno powiedzieć, abym w siódmej części nawiązywała do szóstej jakoś specjalnie - to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane, chociaż na razie nie powinno być tego widać. Na razie nie musisz niczego rozumieć :-P, to ma przyjść z czasem. Widzisz, postanowiłam ostatecznie napisać ten tekst w formie serii drabbli, ponieważ od przeszło roku, kiedy wpadłam na pomysł tej historii, nawet palcem go nie tknęłam. Obecnie wychodzi mi na to, że łatwiej mi napisać jedno drabble dziennie niż jeden dłuższy rozdział chociażby miesięcznie. Skoro więc w końcu wpadłam na pomysł, dzięki któremu może wreszcie napiszę coś od początku do końca, to z miejsca zaczęłam go realizować. Żeby się nie zniechęcić. Zresztą... jest to dla mnie coś zupełnie nowego, a ja lubię robić coś, czego wcześniej nie robiłam. Podwójna przyjemność w jednym. Co do szlagu, to też mam taką nadzieję. Może się spełni._

_**Epifora**__ No i chwała Merlinowi, że na jednym Twoim komentarzu się nie skończy! Miło, że zwróciłaś uwagę na różnicę w czasie narracji między niektórymi częściami. Ma ona znaczenie i to spore, a zasadza się ono na... różnicy w czasie właśnie ;-). Kiedyś powinno się okazać, czemu operuję różnymi czasami w różnych częściach. Przyznam, że lubię narrację w czasie teraźniejszych, chociaż w połączeniu z trzecią osobą narratora do najłatwiejszych (przynajmniej dla mnie) nie należy. Na szczęście w drabble'ach w miarę łatwo wystrzegać się typowego dla tej narracji błędu zmiany czasu na przeszły. I tak nie powiedziałabym, czy masz rację - na pytania tego typu nie odpowiadam, bo nie lubię nikomu psuć zabawy ;-)._

_**duszek_zły **__Jeden dziennie i ani pół więcej, Ty nienasycona paszczo! _Rycz, mała, rycz, płacz, maleńka, płacz..._ *nutka, nutka* :-P Ach, połykanie w porównaniu z pisaniem idzie tak szybko i (zwykle) bezproblemowo... Co ja się namęczę, żeby z każdą częścią zmieścić się równo w stu wyrazach... Słów cięcie, gięcie uprawiam normalnie :-D. Nie martw się, nie uschniesz - Twoje własne łzy Cię podleją :-P._

_**marika86**__ No niestety, drabble też mi się zdarzają. Od jakiegoś czasu wręcz zdarzają mi się głównie drabble. Ale obiecuję, że jak będę miała czas, to usiądę też nad którymiś z moich dłuższych tekstów. No i do tłumaczeń wrócę... kiedyś. Jeśli mi zapał wróci. Na razie zapał mam głównie do "Spraw", bo mnie tu tak wiele osób smakowicie podkarmia... :-D_

_**Anula93**__ A to dobrze, to czytaj, to się chwali. Między innymi po to odpowiadam publicznie, żeby publika czytała. Jak to: co? Wiadomo. Ja zła. Akuma :-P. Ale mimo to - wbrew sobie? - życzę powodzenia na nowej drodze życia. Traf na dobrą klasę, porządnych nauczycieli i odpowiednie sale lekcyjne. Oraz to wszystko, czego sobie życzysz w dobrej i przyjaznej uczniowi szkole. Ojej, nie myślałam, że z Soho będzie problem... OK, dam przypis w pierwszej części. Soho to właśnie ta londyńska dzielnica rozrywki, po której bohater tych rozdzialików wędruje. Prawdziwa. Znaczy: ja tej nazwy (ani tej dzielnicy) nie wymyśliłam. Podobnie jak Morpeth czy całego Northumberlandu. To wszystko w Wielkiej Brytanii jest. Odnośnie barmana: wiesz, pomyślałam raczej o polerowaniu bez końca czystych kufli, ale Twój pomysł z brudnymi zdecydowanie bardziej mi się podoba. Zresztą w tym względzie pozostawiam czytelnikom wolną rękę i pole do popisu, bo co konkretnie robi ten barman dla przebiegu fabuły jest raczej dość nieistotne. Co mężczyzna w prochowcu wyciągnął zza pazuchy będzie później. A jest w Soho, no wiesz, tej londyńskiej mugolskiej dzielnicy rozrywki... ;-)_

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i - nieodmiennie - do przeczytania jutro :-D (z tym samym zastrzeżeniem, o którym było poprzednio; tak na wszelki wypadek...)._


	9. IX: Jak zwykle

****

--------------------

Jak zwykle

****

--------------------

* * *

Bekon jak zwykle skwierczał i wydzielał upojny zapach. Smażącemu go Harry'emu jak zwykle ciekła ślinka - po tygodniu spędzonym w komórce jak zwykle czuł się mocno wyposzczony. Ciotka Petunia, która jak zwykle obudziła go waleniem w drzwi, jak zwykle wcześnie rano parzyła kawę. Jak zwykle pierwszy do kuchni zszedł wuj Vernon, który jak zwykle bezbłędnie wyczuł, kiedy doszły jajka. Dudley, jak zwykle w wakacje, wciąż jeszcze spał. Harry jak zwykle będzie mógł na tym skorzystać i zjeść porządne śniadanie, gdy wuj pojedzie do pracy, a ciotka wybierze się do centrum we własnych sprawach.

Letni poranek zapowiadał się koszmarnie monotonnie. Jak zwykle.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 9

**--------------------**

* * *

_Heh, widzę, że postanowiłyście tym razem nieco przystopować. To nic, to nic, ja nie zrezygnuję. Bardzo dziękuję całej trójce, której chciało się skomentować ósmą część, i polecam się na przyszłość ;-)._

_**Fen**__ Niezwykle mi miło, że się przemogłaś i sięgnęłaś po moje drabble, mimo że nie lubisz tego rodzaju twórczości. Muszę przyznać, że ja lubię. Bardzo. Zarówno czytać, jak i - od czasu, gdy zamieściłam na Forum Mirriel pierwsze drabble, które zyskało przychylność czytelników - pisać. Drabble COŚ w sobie ma... A nowe rozdzialiki różności powinny się ukazać niedługo. No, względnie niedługo: w przeciągu tygodnia. Miejmy nadzieję._

_**duszek_zły**__ Pewnie, że zero litości! Większość czytelników traktuje mnie podobnie - kto ja niby jestem, święty Harry Potter, żeby cierpieć za miliony?! :-P Z poszczególnych _rozdziałów_ "Spraw" staram się robić zamknięte całości, tak, żeby od biedy mogły funkcjonować jako samodzielne drabble, a jednocześnie stanowiły pewną ciągłość. Dlatego niektóre mogą się nie kończyć tam, gdzie trzeba. Najważniejsze, aby całość zakończyła się tam, gdzie trzeba... Żeby rzucić GPSZ, musiałabyś znać mój adres. Mam głęboką nadzieję, że nigdzie mi się nie wymsknął... ;-) Tłumaczeń __nie porzuciłam__, tylko tymczasowo zawiesiłam. Powinny się odwiesić w przyszłym tygodniu, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym się zawiesiły. A do tego na najbliższy weekend planuję zacząć pewien projekt - palcie kadzidełka w intencji jego realizacji, bo może być niezły (acz część czytelników zapewne mocno wpieni - i nie, nie jest mi głupio, i niech Merlin broni, żeby kiedykolwiek z tego powodu było :-P)._

_**Klio**__ Hm... Myślę, że łatwiej ją zrozumieć, jeśli cofnąć się do poprzedniej części o Severusie - "Nareszcie!" - przeczytać ją, a potem przeczytać "Na dalekiej północy". Drugie jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją pierwszego i jednocześnie nawiązuje do części "Cioteczka Matylda nie żyje". Staram się (aczkolwiek nie jestem w stanie ocenić, jak mi to wychodzi) pisać drabble dotyczące poszczególnych postaci w sposób bardzo ciągły, tak aby kolejne niejako wynikały z poprzednich. Problem w tym, że jeśli nie pamięta się wcześniejszych części o danym bohaterze, to można się pogubić. Chyba. "Kamień Małżeństw" znam w oryginale, rzeczywiście znakomite Snarry, jedno z najlepszych, jakie czytałam. Więcej rozdziałów po polsku na pewno gdzieś jest, na Mirriel w Lupie było o tym nieraz - może na Northern Lights? Portal niestety podobno ostatnio jest nie do wejścia, serwer im upadł albo coś w tym rodzaju. Chyba po prostu będziesz musiała poczekać, aż NL wstanie. Eee... Gdzie ja napisałam, że nie potrafię kończyć? Tłumaczenia potrafię, gorzej z moimi własnymi wieloodcinkowymi fanfikami - chyba każdy (poza "Sprawami" :-D) liczy na razie tylko jeden rozdział. A, nie, niedawno zaktualizowałam jeszcze "Karę za grzechy", która dzięki temu NARESZCIE ma dwa rozdziały; detal, że końca nie widać... Jestem jak najbardziej ZA niepowstrzymanymi słowotokami. Wtedy wreszcie ja też mam coś do czytania :-D._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i - jak zwykle - do przeczytania jutro :-D (zastrzeżenie ze szlagiem w podmiocie obowiązuje nadal, żeby nie było)._


	10. X: Nie dom

**--------------------**

Nie dom

**--------------------**

* * *

Z czerni powoli wyodrębniają się szarości, więc zaczyna rozpoznawać kształty. Drzwi, szafa, stół z krzesłem, komoda, stolik nocny, okno. Okno wygląda zachęcająco. Wstaje. Kilka kroków później wychyla się lekko w świeży zapach. Patrzy oczarowany.

Księżyc nie zaszczycił tej nocy bezchmurnego nieba i lśniące w ciemnościach morze kolorem przypomina rtęć. Metaliczna, prawie gładka powierzchnia wręcz hipnotyzuje, a szum fal bawiących się w berka z usianym głazami brzegiem nieledwie zniewala. Nigdy wcześniej nie był nad morzem i zawsze tego żałował. Teraz wie dlaczego.

Wlepia wzrok w marszczoną wiatrem wodę z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy. Dzięki niej - paradoksalnie - czuje się tu mniej obco.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 10

**--------------------**

* * *

_Jak to się mówi: apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Postaram się jednak powstrzymać obżarstwo (nota bene jedną z moich głównych przywar) i nie jęczeć o więcej. To nie przystoi, po prostu wstyd. Toteż pragnę wyrazić głęboką wdzięczność za komentarze, które dotychczas otrzymałam, szczególnie te ostatnie. Tym większą, że nie dałam Wam zbyt wiele czasu na ich zamieszczenie... ;-)_

_**Epifora**__ To raczej ja się kajam, że tak Was o te nieszczęsne komentarze molestuję. Obiecuję poprawę - w tym opowiadaniu, w każdym razie :-D. Prawidłowe to Twoje dziwne wrażenie; ale też gdyby wszystko było "jak zwykle", to nie byłoby o czym pisać ;-). Zabieg był jak najbardziej celowy; wierzę w celowe powtórzenia, uważam je za przydatny środek stylistyczny. O ile są umiejętnie stosowane - mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że moje zazwyczaj są (pomijając "Jak zwykle", bo tam celowość widać chyba jak na dłoni). Owszem, GPSZ to aluzja do GPS. Zaklęcie wręcz miało się nazywać dokładnie GPS, tylko nie mogłam wpaść na jakieś w miarę brzmiące rozwinięcie tego skrótu, więc postarałam się o taki, co go rozwinąć można, a brzmi w miarę podobnie. Miło mi, że komuś udało się jedno skojarzyć z drugim, czyli osiągnęłam zamierzony skutek :-D._

_**duszek_zły**__ Cóż mogę rzec: ja się czuję mocno niedopieszczona brakiem komentarzy, szczególnie merytorycznych (NIE pod tym tekstem, pragnę zaznaczyć - ten jest niesamowicie wręcz chlubnym wyjątkiem). I co? I nico, obie nic na to nie poradzimy. Chociaż osobiście zamierzam przedsięwziąć pewne kroki... Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. Co Ci znowu nie pasuje do reszty, Ty malkontencie jeden, Ty?! Wszystko pasuje, masz mi wierzyć na słowo i koniec :-P. Ślub i wesele? Ciekawe, czy to samo, na które wybierała się moja szefowa... :-D Nie oszalejesz, bo się będziesz za dobrze bawić, uwierz mi. Miłej zabawy._

_**Klio**__ Właśnie tak planuję: żeby tym razem było zupełnie inaczej i żebym wręcz skończyła wszystko w terminie. No widzisz, zmieniasz się przy mnie pozytywnie, stajesz się bardziej cierpliwa i w ogóle... Może jednak mam jakieś zdolności pedagogiczne... :-P Wiem, czytałam, jestem pewna, że "Kamień Małżeństw" jest gdzieś po polsku do rozdziału jakoś ponad czterdziestego, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Nie interesowało mnie to nigdy, ale obiło mi się o oczy na Mirriel. No cóż, ja również żywię nadzieję, że w przeciągu tygodnia zdołam w końcu wrócić do tłumaczeń. Dobrze by było. Rzeczywiście, na śmierć zapomniałam o roku szkolnym - pewnie dlatego, że mnie już dawno nie dotyczy. Jakoś nie pomyślałam, że moich Czytelników może on dotyczyć. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że ten jeden rozdział dziennie będziecie mieli czas przeczytać. Albo ewentualnie nadrobić zaległości w weekend. Życzę przyjemnego roku szkolnego, bez względu na wszystko._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i - niezmiennie - do przeczytania jutro, tj. w niedzielę :-D (zastrzeżenie ze szlagiem w podmiocie obowiązuje nadal, żeby nie było)._


	11. XI: Papug

**--------------------**

Papug

**--------------------**

* * *

Mecenas White* przeczył zarówno pogardliwemu określeniu jego profesji, jak i własnemu nazwisku. Był bowiem doskonale szary, od wierzchołka szpakowatej głowy po czubki popielatych butów. Wyrażał się równie neutralnie, nie ujawniając, co sądził o nieboszczce albo cudem odnalezionym synu jej bratanka. W oględnych słowach omówił z Severusem sprawy ciotki i przedstawił spis mienia wchodzącego w skład spadku. Zarekomendował się też jako pełnomocnik prawny, usłyszawszy, że młody pan Snape zaniedbywał dotychczas tę istotną kwestię. Czarodziej przyjął propozycję z czymś na kształt ulgi - jeden kłopot mniej. Pożegnawszy adwokata, pospiesznie wrócił na Pokątną. Miał do wymyślenia jak najbezpieczniejszy sposób podróżowania poza zasięgiem sieci Fiuu.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 11

**--------------------**

* * *

_* white - (ang.) biały_

* * *

_Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za kolejne komentarze. Czasami aż mnie dziwi, że Wam się chce łechtać mojego nienażartego Wena, wciąż podsuwając mu nowe, pyszne kąski. A co ja się przy tej okazji najem, to moje :-D._

_**duszek_zły**__ Kara za grzechy, nic innego, jak tylko kara za grzechy. Względem mojego Wena, oczywiście, żadne inne. E... Nie, to chyba miało brzmieć inaczej. Jakoś podobnie do: moje głębokie wyrazy współczucia. Anginy przechodziłam w dzieciństwie i już dawno zdążyłam o nich zapomnieć, a zapalenia uszu sobie nawet nie przypominam (ale słyszałam i czytałam, ze jest naprawdę paskudne :-(). Z góry zapewniam, że kolejne odcinki też nie powinny niczego wyjaśnić - coś może zacząć być wyraźniej widać - niech sprawdzę - gdzieś po części trzydziestej. To jeszcze sporo pisania..._

_**Anula93**__ Ależ mnie rozbawiłaś tym wymienianiem pretendentów do miana bohatera "Nie domów". LOL normalnie. Dobrze, dobrze, powiem, że w którymś momencie trafiłaś (i nie, definitywnie nie chodzi o Bellatriks ani żadną inną postać kobiecą; nie piszę też tym razem crossovera, więc wszystkie osoby spoza kanonu HP spokojnie można wyrzucić z puli). Ale to wszystko, co zamierzam przyznać - na więcej pytań i spekulacji w tym temacie nie odpowiem, nabieram wody w usta i koniec! Wracając do początku komentarza: cieszę się, że opis morza Ci się podobał. Nie umiem pisać opisów, dobrze że chociaż ten jakoś wyszedł. Ściany wspinaczkowej zazdroszczę, choć przy mojej kondycji mogłabym co najwyżej postać pod nią i się pogapić na wspinających się. Dobrze rozumiesz, huk z części szóstej to walenie ciotki Petunii, od którego Harry przez tydzień uwięzienia zdążył odwyknąć. A co, chciałaś, żebym robiła mu powtórkę z ortografii angielskiej, skoro fanfik jest po polsku? Byłoby trudno, u mnie angielska ortografia leży i kwiczy :-P. Ano właśnie, fajne życie i jakże cudowne wakacje... Mam nadzieje, że wakacje moich Czytelników były jednak przyjemniejsze._

_I z tym jakże pozytywnym akcentem pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie. Do przeczytania jutro, tj. w poniedziałek :-D (o ile szlag mnie... i tak dalej)._


	12. XII: Przerażająca perspektywa

**------------------------------------------------**

Przerażająca perspektywa

**------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Dudley zszedł do kuchni punkt dwunasta, wciąż jeszcze w pidżamie, i zażądał naleśników ze śmietaną. Ciotka Petunia akurat oglądała jeden ze swych kilkunastu ulubionych seriali, więc zrzuciła smażenie na Harry'ego, jednocześnie przypominając kochanemu Dudziaczkowi, że niedługo przyjdą jego koledzy, a chyba nie chciałby, żeby widzieli go bez ubrania. Dudley zarumienił się nieco - Harry'ego zemdliło - i podudnił z powrotem na piętro.

Uzmysłowiwszy sobie, jak sprawy stoją, Harry oprzytomniał i dostał skrzydeł. Mąka, jajka, olej i patelnia tylko furkotały, kiedy próbował pobić rekord świata w prędkości gotowania dla Dudziaczka, aby wybyć z domu, zanim pojawi się najbardziej przez niego znienawidzone stado goryli.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 12

**--------------------**

* * *

_Znowu mogę tylko podziękować, chociaż jednocześnie przeprosić, że tyle czasu trzeba było czekać na kolejną część. Odcinki o Harrym sprawiają mi najwięcej problemów, niestety. Ale chyba mam już sposób na niego, więc może to był ostatni raz. Za to rozdzialik trzynasty powinien pojawić się wkrótce - na zachętę powiem tylko, że jest to moja ulubiona część spośród tych, które dotychczas napisałam ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Ja mam nadzieję, że nie wiesz, o kim mowa w "Nie domach". Mam wręcz nadzieję, że nikt nie wie, przynajmniej na razie. Mam ochotę tą postacią nieco namieszać... A za pochwałę morza dziękuję. Jak już wspomniałam, nie umiem pisać opisów, więc szczególnie mi miło, jeśli się jednak spodobają. Oczywiście, że łatwo mi zapomnieć o roku szkolnym, ostatecznie ostatnio szłam do szkoły... ile, piętnaście lat temu? Jak ten czas leci... Trzy fizyki w tygodniu to rzeczywiście zgroza, przynajmniej dla mnie. Przestałam rozumieć fizykę na poziomie ruchu po okręgu i tak mi już zostało :-P. Drabbli obecnie planuję 46, ale ostatecznie może wyjść nieco więcej (mniej raczej nie), bo niektóre części idą w kierunku trochę pobocznym od pierwotnie zamierzonego._

_**duszek_zły**__ Twoja kryształowo czysta duszyczka szczególnie widoczna jest w nicku - przynajmniej w nim niczego nie ukrywasz :-P. TŻ dręczysz, sama o tym pisałaś, więc nie myśl, że się teraz wykręcisz sianem :-P. Tak, koło trzydziestego albo nawet później. Chociaż w trzynastym też powinno się pojawić coś, co posunie akcję do przodu. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa Waszej reakcji... Mogłabyś napisać, o czym myślisz, że chodzić może - interesują mnie takie rzeczy :-D. Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, który pozwoli Ci na pisanie składnych - i dłuższych :-P - komentarzy._

_**Epifora**__ Cioteczka nie zapisała Severusowi niczego niezwykłego (pomijając fakt, że niczego mu nie zapisała - nikomu nie zapisała, dlatego dostało się jemu, ostatniemu żyjącemu krewnemu), wszystko w normie, powiedziałabym. Owszem, lubię trzymać ludzi w niepewności, jak również w końcówce pokazywać, że chodziło o coś / kogoś zupełnie innego, niż przez większość czasu mogło się wydawać. Taka już paskudna jestem ;-). Nie, mecenas nie odegra większej roli - nie planuję jego ponownego pojawienia się w tym tekście. Zawiła droga Severusa powinna ulec wyjaśnieniu w kolejnych częściach; jakby mi się nie udało wyjaśnić tego w tekście, napiszę po zakończeniu całego opowiadania. Więc proszę o sygnał, jakby co. Miło mi, że drugi "Nie dom" uważasz za nastrojowy. To znaczy, że tym razem coś mi się udało ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Tak, mecenas White to mugol. Jakie masz przypuszczenia? Ciekawa jestem niemożebnie... Po części trzydziestej zazębią się dwa - chyba najważniejsze - punkty i może być zacząć widać, o co w tym tekście tak naprawdę chodzi. Aczkolwiek ostateczne wyjaśnienie powinno nastąpić dopiero w ostatnim odcinku, tam wszelkie wątpliwości powinny się rozmyć. Ale po trzydziestym będzie się już można zacząć domyślać, jak sądzę. No, po trzydziestym którymś, właściwie._

_Kolejny, trzynasty, odcinek opublikuję jeszcze dzisiaj, więc spieszcie się z ewentualnymi komentarzami pod dwunastym ;-). Mam nadzieję, że przez te kilka, kilkanaście godzin szlag mnie jednak nie trafi. Choć kto wie... I jeszcze jedno: przypominam, że nie odpowiadam już na żadne spekulacje dotyczące tożsamości bohaterów części "Soho" i "Nie dom". Spekulować możecie, ale nie spodziewajcie się, że potwierdzę lub zaprzeczę ;-). Życzę wszystkim ewentualnego miłego pierwszego dnia szkoły i pozdrawiam serdecznie._


	13. XIII: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho

**--------------------**

* * *

Jeden z gości siedzących przy kontuarze odprawia drugiego ruchem ręki i odwraca się z uśmiechem mającym zapewne uchodzić za przyjazny.

- Słyszałem, że szukasz pan chłopca - zagaja. - Jakiegoś szczególnego?

- Czarne włosy, zielone oczy. - Odpowiadając, wyjmuje z wewnętrznej kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

- Dziwaczne, ale coś znajdziemy. Różnych mamy - zachwala.

- Niski, szczupły...

Sąsiad tylko potakuje.

- ...dziesięciolatek...

Twarz barmana wykrzywia niedwuznaczna dezaprobata, a klient gwiżdże, unosząc brwi.

- Niezłe masz pan wymagania...

- ...nazywa się Harry Potter i zaginął tydzień temu.

Rozmówca praktycznie sfruwa z krzesła.

- O nie - kręci głową - ja się takimi sprawami nie zajmuję.

Potykając się, ucieka z lokalu ścigany złośliwym uśmieszkiem mężczyzny w prochowcu.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 13

**--------------------**

* * *

_Mrrr... Nie liczyłam na komentarze po tym, jak zapowiedziałam, że następna część będzie jeszcze dzisiaj... Tym bardziej serdecznie za nie dziękuję. Jestem naprawdę bardzo wdzięczna._

_**Epifora**__ A myślałam, że będzie wyjątkowo nudny. Cieszę się bardzo, że znalazłaś w nim coś, co przypadło Ci do gustu. Reklama dźwignią handlu - a Red Bulla widocznie jest dobra, skoro tak bardzo zapada w pamięć (szczególnie hasło, które przecież powtarzane jest w każdej wersji redbullowej reklamy). Ten tu Harry z błyskawicami skojarzenie na razie ma tylko jedno i nie jest ono związane z lataniem ;-). Kilkanaście ogólnie, tygodniowo, nie dziennie. Nic się nie martw, cioteczka spokojnie znajdzie czas i na szpiegowanie sąsiadów, i na plotki. Ach, jakże mi przykro, że będziesz do końca tygodnie odcięta od neta... A takie się smakowitości szykują... :-( No nic, mogę tylko życzyć szybkiego powrotu do neta._

_**Klio**__ To bardzo miło z Twojej strony, zaprawdę doceniam. Tak czytam ten Twój plan lekcji i tak się zastanawiam: są jakieś przedmioty, których nie uważasz za okropność? Sposób na rozdziały z Harrym to takie coś dziwnego; miałam problem (który mam nadzieję, że ów właśnie sposób rozwiąże), bo kompletnie nie wiedziałam, czym te części o Harrym zapełnić. Materiału tyle, co kot napłakał - jakieś półtorej strony - a ja mam to rozciągnąć na kilkanaście względnie zamkniętych drabbli?! No, ale może jakoś się jednak uda... Zobaczymy. Kiedy zaczynałam pisać "Sprawy", nie miałam pojęcia, ile odcinków będzie to miało. Parę dni później, ułożywszy sobie w głowie mniej więcej, co ma się tam dziać i jak mają się układać części, spisałam coś w rodzaju planu. I rozdzialików wyszło 46, ale widzę, że ostatecznie może być odrobinę więcej... 49 może. Powodzenia w szkole i nie daj się przedmiotom, których nie lubisz. Przy okazji: jaka szkoła i która klasa, jeśli wolno spytać?_

_Do kolejnego przeczytania - miejmy nadzieję - jutro, to jest w środę. I niech Merlin ma mnie w swojej opiece..._


	14. XIV: Szatańskie ustrojstwo

**------------------------------------------**

Szatańskie ustrojstwo

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

Severus krzywił twarz w wyrazie skrajnego niesmaku - przypuszczał, że właśnie to odstraszyło potencjalnych towarzyszy podróży, lubiących wtykać nos w cudze sprawy. To albo odludzie, na jakim się znajdował.

Do Berwick-upon-Tweed miał dotrzeć za półtorej godziny...

Nie znalazł niestety wystarczająco anonimowego _magicznego_ sposobu podróżowania. Aportacja zostawiała ślady, na miotle nie czuł się pewnie, a ostatni kominek przed szkocką granicą był w Morpeth. Tam właśnie - zażywszy Eliksir Wielosokowy zawierający włos jakiegoś mugola - zajął pusty przedział i rozłożył czasopismo branżowe. Pociąg ruszył. Severus zbladł, czym prędzej złożył gazetą i zamknął oczy.

Jak mógł zapomnieć, że jazda mugolską koleją wywoływała u niego chorobę lokomocyjną?...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 14

**--------------------**

* * *

_Holender, zaspałam! Bez zadania z matematyki! Grrr... Doczekałam się. Jakże mi miło... Chociaż (będę pazerna, a co!) miałam nadzieję, że mój ukochany odcineczek trzynasty ustanowi nowy rekord komentarzowy. Chlip... No trudno, widać nie zasłużyłam :-P. Tym wdzięczniejsza jestem osobom, które sięgnęły po klawiatury i wynagrodziły mi moje wysiłki._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Cieszę się, że nie jesteś rozczarowana. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Jeden z wielu, co prawda, ale zawsze to trochę lżej ;-). Cóż, rozdziały są na tyle krótkie, że trochę głupio byłoby je publikować rzadziej. W końcu co to za filozofia - napisać drabble'a, nie? Przyznam, że mi się w tej rozmowie w trzynastym odcinku najbardziej podoba dwutorowość rozmowy: niby rozmawiają, ale okazuje się, że każdy mówi o czymś zupełnie innym. A dokładniej: mężczyzna w prochowcu [TM] całkiem świadomie robi w konia sutenera / naganiacza, czy jak go nazwać. Właśnie, przypomniało mi się, że przy zamieszczeniu tej części miałam podnieść poprzeczkę wiekową, bo małe dzieci chyba o takich rzeczach jednak nie powinny czytać..._

_**Mortimer**__ Hm... Przyznam, że jestem nieco zaskoczona. Co prawda "Sprawy" będą stanowiły pewną zamkniętą całość i pisząc je cały czas mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej niektórych czytelników zaciekawią, ale nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś może je uznać za najbardziej wciągający z moich tekstów. Gusta, bez wątpienia, są różne. I bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej jest sens pisać różności i eksperymentować, a nie siedzieć cały czas na jednym i tym samym koniu, o którym się wie, że wygrywa. Z tymi "smakowitościami" może być nieco różnie, mogłam trochę przesadzić albo Ty odbierzesz je zupełnie inaczej... Nic, zobaczymy. Do końca jeszcze jakieś 250% tego, co już zostało opublikowane, więc jeszcze sporo może się zmienić... ;-)_

_**Klio**__ Niezmiernie mi przyjemnie, że moje aktualizacje poprawiły Ci humor. Zawsze miło czytać takie rzeczy :-D. Rzeczywiście, Harry zniknął (acz możliwe, że mężczyzna w prochowcu [TM] tylko sobie kpił, nie uważasz? ;-)), i faktycznie, coś Ci umknęło. Ale nie przejmuj się, w końcu wszystko powinno stać się jasne. A że ten koniec trochę daleko jeszcze... Cóż, o ćwiczeniu cierpliwości już mówiłyśmy ;-). Ja również lubiłam polski, angielski i historię; cóż, poza tym również matematykę, geografię, chemię, przynajmniej na początku, wf, jeśli w coś grałyśmy :-P... Zadania domowe to chamstwo bez względu na porę roku szkolnego ;-). Ciesz się, że przynajmniej nie jesteś Gryfonką i nie masz eliksirów ze Snape'em :-D. Bardzo mi miło, że mnie tak szczodrze komentujesz, nic tak nie podnosi na duchu, jak porządny komentarz. I owszem, ja też mam nadzieję, że dostanę odpowiednio wiele komentarzy - w każdym razie pod nieregulaminowymi tłumaczeniami (dwoma na dziś dzień). Mam tę nadzieję z myślą o moich drogich czytelnikach, którzy w przeciwnym przypadku nie dostaną kolejnych rozdziałów tych tłumaczeń... *szaleńczy rechot*_

_**Anula93**__ Pisałam przecież, że po trzydziestym będzie się można dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Po trzyDZIEstym, a nie po trzyNAStym :-P. Oczywiście, że ja wredna, ja. Wyrazy współczucia z powodu godziny powrotu do domu. Strasznie późno, szczególnie jeśli ma być tak codziennie. Ja w liceum miałam matematyczkę bardzo mało wymagającą i chętnie bym ją zamieniła na jedną taką wiedźmą, słynną na całą szkołę. No, ale nie było mi dane. Za to historyka miałam ekstra - coś w stylu Severusa. Palce lizać :-P. Mi się też przysnęło, dopiero się obudziłam. Odpowiem tylko na dwa najnowsze komentarze pod "Sprawami" ;-), wywieszę nowy odcinek i idę wreszcie spać. Na leżąco tym razem... Na pytania nie odpowiadam. O papierosach jeszcze będzie - nic się nie martw, palenia wcale promować nie zamierzam, mam nadzieję, że to się jeszcze okaże. O której rano wstajesz? Ja między piątą a wpół do ósmej - jak mi się zachce :-P._

_**duszek_zły**__ Gmatwam. I mieszam. Lubię tak :-D. Kombinuj sobie dalej, ja już pisałam, że na takie pytania odpowiadać nie będę :-P. Pomęczcie się trochę, w końcu ja też muszę mieć trochę zabawy :-P. Już, już, już wklejam. I przepraszam za opóźnienie. Naprawdę przysnęłam. Z głową na biurku..._

_Miłej nocki, mili moi, i do przeczytania znowu jeszcze dzisiaj (w czwartek), oby o znacznie wcześniejszej godzinie. Namówcie tylko szlag, żeby mnie jeszcze nie trafiał..._


	15. XV: I ty możesz mieć własną małpiarnię!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ty możesz mieć własną małpiarnię!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Nie zdążył. Oczywiście. Właściwie nic nowego. Gorsza sprawa, że to źle wróżyło: jaki pierwszy dzień poza komórką, takie całe wakacje.

Harry zmywał naczynia, kiedy wyjce wpadły do kuchni. Zerkając przez ramię, zrewidował poglądy. Do goryle podobny był jednak tylko Dudley, wielki i ociężały. No, do goryla-albinosa. Piers przypominał raczej pawiana, szczególnie gdy się rumienił. Dennis i Malcolm, prawie rudzi, nieco niżsi od Piersa, mogli być orangutanami. Najmniejszy, Gordon, był niestety jednocześnie dość inteligentny - pasował na szympansa.

Spojrzeli na niego i poczuł się niemal jak tydzień wcześniej. Tylko że tym razem to on siedział w klatce, a małpy zwiedzały ZOO.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 15

**--------------------**

* * *

_Jak zwykle jestem niezwykle wdzięczna za komentarze, szczególnie że te pojawiły się tak szybko. I w dość zaskakującej ilości - po wszystkich tych moich narzekaniach aż dziw, że komuś jeszcze chce się komentować ;-). Dziękuję, dziękuję bardzo._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Ach, masz rację, nie powinnam się smucić - w końcu to i tak jest jedyne moje opowiadanie, pod którym komentarze przekroczyły liczbę dziesięciu i to, było nie było, czterokrotnie, jak na razie. Totalny rekord. Spokojnie, nie musisz się starać nadmiernego głodu autorki - jeszcze trochę i moje nażarte ego dorówna tuszą memu ciału - i co my wtedy zrobimy? :-P Tak, ja też lubię tego rodzaju rozmowy, szczególnie jeśli jedna osoba wie, o co chodzi, a druga myśli, że o coś zupełnie innego. Takie dialogi dobrze współgrają z moją złośliwą istotą. I tu trafiłaś w sedno: drugi o d.... zupełnie dosłownie. Bo w Soho - jak każdej dzielnicy rozrywki - każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Niestety. Severus z chorobą lokomocyjną, bo przecież nikt, nawet on, nie może być doskonały. A to taka ludzka - i męcząca - przypadłość..._

_**Mortimer**__ Ja również solidaryzuję się z biednym Severusem, chociaż u mnie z wiekiem choroba lokomocyjna mocno zelżała. W każdym razie nie mam problemów z czytaniem w pociągach i tramwajach; za to samochody i małe autobusy, szczególnie busy, to piekło - czytać w nich mogę z dziesięć minut, a potem zaczyna mi być niedobrze. Jako dziecko miałam mdłości od samej jazdy samochodem czy autobusem, o czytaniu w nich w ogóle nie mogło być mowy. Drabble się pisze. Przez dwa 'b'. Nie żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie... ;-) Miło mi, że moje drabble Ci się podobają. Mam słabość do tego rodzaju pisania, muszę przyznać. Zamknąć coś, co ma się do powiedzenia, w dokładnie stu słowach... Nie czytaj na wykładach, bo potem powiesz, że to przeze mnie nie zdałaś! :-P Nie, nie dwadzieścia pięć procent, tylko DWIEŚCIE PIĘĆDZIESIĄT. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt procent tego, co do tej pory, dwa i pół raza więcej. Około. Więc spokojnie, jeszcze trochę to potrwa ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ Heh, ja jestem bardziej podła, bo ja takie rzeczy piszę :-P. Policytujemy się dalej? ;-) ME nie ma paranoi, za to rzeczywiście maskuje się i ukrywa. Mam nadzieję, że w kolejnych częściach uda mi się przekazać, dlaczego właściwie. Spotkać się nie jedzie - jedzie do swojego spadku, że tak zdradzę ;-). Nie ma, następna część dopiero teraz, jak się wyspałam (na materacu - nie mam w biurze łóżka, na dmuchanym materacu tu sypiam... albo na biurku, jak mnie zmorzy :-D). Za to do nocy tym razem nie czekałam... E tam, nie przejmuj się błędami, nie ma ich wiele... a przyznam, że za mojej pamięci żaden szczególny w Twoich komentarzach w oczy mi się nie rzucił. Więc spokojnie._

_Tym razem polecam palenie kadzidełek w intencji udostępniania mi przez mojego brata łącza jutro, w sobotę i w niedzielę. Jutro mam urlop, jadę do domu, toteż to, czy coś zostanie przez następne trzy dni zaktualizowane, zależy głównie od tego, czy brat udostępni mi łącze. Miejmy więc nadzieję, że do przeczytania jutro... ;-)_


	16. XVI: Nie dom

**--------------------**

Nie dom

**--------------------**

* * *

Morze uspokaja go. Pozwala uporządkować wspomnienia.

Już wie, gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł. Nerwowo zastanawia się, czy może wierzyć człowiekowi, który sprowadził go w to miejsce. Który obiecywał, że go nie skrzywdzi. Na razie dotrzymał słowa, ale jak długo jeszcze?...

Wzdycha. Nic na to nie poradzi, więc wyrzuca wątpliwości z głowy. To taki jego sprawdzony sposób.

Wciąż wlepiając wzrok w powierzchnię wody, wyciąga rękę ku nocnemu stolikowi. Gdy znajduje okulary, zakłada je - teraz widzi nieco wyraźniej. Przygnębiające "nieco" jest kolejną sprawą, na którą nie ma wpływu.

Odwraca się i - nie bez wahania - wychodzi z pokoju.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 16

**--------------------**

* * *

_Jestem niesamowicie wdzięczna, że poświęcacie swój czas na komentowanie. Każda kolejna wiadomość od czytelników to dla mnie źródło radości. Szczególnie, że pod tym konkretnym tekstem na razie nie pojawiły się słowa krytyczne - wiem, że nie wszystko jest tu tak piękne, ładne, jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale dzięki Waszym komentarzom choć przez chwilę mogę żyć w świecie cudownej iluzji. Postaram się w niej nie zatracić ;-). Dziękuję raz jeszcze._

_**Klio** Przykro mi, że byłaś (bo mam nadzieję, że już nie jesteś...) zdechła, a jeszcze bardziej, że podłamana. Oby szybko Ci przeszło i długo nie wracało. Komentarz wcale nie musi być długi, aby był - dla mnie - wartościowy. Twoje takie są. Jeśli chodzi o czas, to kwestię tę rozwikłała Daimon Frey do spółki z epiforą. Mówiąc krótko: czas prowadzenia narracji należy traktować praktycznie dosłownie. Te części, których narracja napisana jest w czasie przeszłym, wydarzyły się w (pewnej nieokreślonej... przynajmniej na razie ;-)) przeszłości, a te, w których narracja utrzymana jest w czasie teraźniejszym, dzieją się w - swoistej - teraźniejszości. Na początku wcale tego nie planowałam, ale gdy miałam gotowe pierwsze "Soho", doszłam do wniosku, że to mógłby być ciekawy sposób zróżnicowania czasu akcji, coś w rodzaju tropu dla dociekliwych czytelników-detektywów ;-). Brat mi łącze udostępnia - z przerwami, ale grunt, że jednak - więc nie powinno być źle. Ja się cieszę, jeśli komuś jakikolwiek mój tekst lub tłumaczenie w czymś pomaga: odstresowuje, wprawia w lepszy nastrój, odpręża, pomaga w polskim ;-) i temu podobne. Póki tylko komentujecie :-P, możecie do tego (i pozostałych) fanfika podchodzić tak, jak macie ochotę, i czerpać z niego to, co Wam akurat potrzebne. Jestem jak najbardziej za._

_**duszek_zły** Na razie pomaga, dzięki wielkie. Przy okazji: lubię zapach kościelnego kadzidła. Byle nie za bardzo stężony... Cieszę się, że małpy ci podeszły. Sposób na Harry'ego zdaje się wciąż jeszcze skutkować... Biedne? Biedne to małpy są, że je do takiego... czegoś porównałam. Tłumaczy mnie tylko to, że są to niby myśli małego chłopca - jemu wolno, ja jestem już na coś takiego zdecydowanie za duża i zbyt świadoma :-P. Już Cię widzę, jak czekasz na całość... Nie, nie dostał w spadku bachora. Nie dostał nic szczególnego, naprawdę. To znaczy: owszem, dla niego jest to wystarczająco "szczególne", ale jak na przedmiot spadku nie wyróżnia się specjalnie. Naprawdę. Dmuchany materac jest całkiem wygodny; zdecydowanie wygodniejszy niż biurko, podłoga czy kołdra. Obecnie mam niemal luksusy. Tylko zimą może mi być nieco chłodno, jeśli się uprę spać przy otwartym oknie, jak to mam w zwyczaju. Praca w biurze brzmi bardzo źle, toteż zamierzam ją rzucić. Zamierzam zresztą od lat, ale mam nadzieję, że tym razem zbiorę się w sobie i rzeczywiście w końcu to zrobię. Ale postanowiłam przepracować tam jeszcze rok, aby w tym czasie pozałatwiać pewne sprawy. A potem się pożegnam. Mam wrażenie, że bez żalu... Duszku, a myślałaś o rządowych lub pozarządowych organizacjach zajmujących się ochroną środowiska?_

_**Daimon Frey** I tu mnie masz. Zwierzyniec - w rzeczy samej - pozostaje zwierzyńcem, a czasy narracji mają - możliwe, że wbrew pozorom - całkiem wiele wspólnego z fabułą. Taki drobiazg, który zdarzyło mi się zastosować po raz pierwszy. Chyba wypalił. Wcześniej zresztą raczej trudno byłoby mi zastosować coś takiego, bo wcześniej nie pisałam tak poplątanego tekstu. OK, w "DOWCIPie półwiecza" wykorzystałam na przemian narrację w czasie przeszły i teraźniejszym, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z fabułą, służyło wyłącznie jako - powiedzmy - środek artystyczny. Tu starałam się to wykorzystać nieco szerzej. Bardzo mi miło, że się zorientowałaś. Jako i wcześniej, choć chyba wówczas nie do końca, Epifora. Twoje "parę słów" było zadziwiająco satysfakcjonujące. Lubię, gdy czytelnikom udaje się połapać w zakręconych meandrach moich pomysłów..._

_**Hakuna_matata** Spotkałam się, prawdę mówiąc, głównie z twierdzeniem, że drabble jest formą trudną. Trochę mnie to, muszę przyznać, wystraszyło, więc nie sięgałam po tego typu rozwiązania (podobnie na początku było z pisaniem o Severusie Snapie: bałam się, że go spłycę, więc nie chciałam o nim pisać; na szczęście dość szybko mi przeszło). Pierwsze moje drabble, "Podstawowe prawa magii" (tutaj w zbiorze "Drabble zebrane") opublikowałam na Forum Mirriel z duszą na ramieniu. Ponieważ jednak zostało ciepło przyjęte, a ja miałam pomysły na kolejne, to pisałam dalej. Doszło wręcz do tego, że wyzywano mnie (wciąż na Forum Mirriel) za to, że za dużo drabbli produkuję i wszędzie się walają. Więc zebrałam je w dwa tematy i pisałam dalej. Przez pewien czas pisałam wtedy prawie wyłącznie drabble - wpadłam w coś w rodzaju ciągu ;-). Drabble jest dla mnie... łatwe, choć jednocześnie nie całkiem. Uważam, że w drabble najważniejszy jest pomysł, a potem wykonanie. Znaleźć coś wartego powiedzenia w stu słowach, a potem to powiedzieć. Najłatwiej pisze się drabble, jeśli jest się w miarę elastycznym i ma na tyle duży zasób słów, aby potrafić znaleźć zamienniki na prawie wszystko. Są na przykład wyrażenia, które z pięciu słów można skrócić do jednego albo z dwóch rozbudować do siedmiu. Dobrze jest też potrafić wyczuć, co w drabble'u jest zbędne, bez czego taki krótki tekst świetnie sobie poradzi. Bo ostatni etap pisania drabble'a to, jak świetnie zauważyłaś, przycinanie, kontrola długości. Najdłuższe z drabbli w "Sprawach" miało pierwotnie jakieś 180 słów - zrobienie z tego równej setki było niezłą łamigłówką. I to jest część uroku drabbli dla mnie jako ich autora. Zabawa słowem prima sort ;-). Miło mi, że zdobyłaś się na powiedzenie tego, co myślisz, chociaż odpowiedź na Twój komentarz dopiero wyszła mi chaotyczna... Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Naprawdę bardzo dziękuję za tę wypowiedź, była niezwykle... inspirująca._

_Kadzidełka radziłabym palić nadal, ponieważ z moim bratem tak naprawdę nigdy nic nie wiadomo. W nadziei, że będziecie mogli przeczytać mnie jutro, czyli w sobotę, jak zwykle niezwykle serdecznie pozdrawiam._


	17. XVII: Na jeszcze dalszej północy

**----------------------------------------------------**

Na jeszcze dalszej północy

**----------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Godzinny spacer na świeżym powietrzu uspokoił wzburzony żołądek Severusa. Całe szczęście, bo inaczej widok _modrej_ parterowej chatki mógłby wzbudzić w nim mdłości.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, uderzył go słodki, trupi fetor. Adwokat wspomniał wprawdzie, że cioteczkę znaleziono przeszło tydzień po śmierci, co w czerwcu nawet na granicy ze Szkocją oznaczało daleko posunięty rozkład, ale nie przypuszczał, że nadal będzie tak śmierdziało. Chociaż może powinien się tego domyślić, widząc pozamykane okna.

Nie ma sprawy. Wywietrzy, jakoś ścierpi obłędny kolor ścian, wnętrze urządzi po swojemu. Najważniejsze, że o domku nie wiedział ani Albus Dumbledore, ani Czarny Pan, ani żaden inny czarodziej na świecie.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 17

**--------------------**

* * *

_Dzięki, dzięki i jeszcze raz dzięki. Aha: i dzięki. Liczba komentarzy ponownie mnie pozytywnie zaskoczyła; mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że za pewnien czas nie dojdę do wniosku, że to mi się zwyczajnie należy :-P. Dzisiaj krótkie odpowiedzi, bo jestem piekielnie śpiąca..._

_**Klio** Cieszę się, że odżyłaś, i podzielam Twoją nadzieję. Prawdę mówiąc, każdy rozdział "Nie domu" ma tytuł po prostu "Nie dom", ale że ta strona nie pozwala w spisie dublować tytułów rozdziałów, to musiałam coś wymyślić. Za to tytuły odcinków w treści zostawiam bez dodatków, czyli takie, jak sobie zaplanowałam. Dobrze, podziękuję bratu od czytelników, choć zdarza mu się ten internet udostępniać zwykle w środku nocy, jak sam nie używa, bo się kładzie spać. Trudno, dobrze, że w ogóle. Na szczęście jutro wracam do pracy, więc nie będę już musiała nikogo prosić. Ja też wykorzystuję weekendy, głównie na nadrabianie zaległości w tłumaczeniach :-P._

_**Daimon Frey** A pewnie, że warto czytać komentarze, podobnie zresztą jak odpowiedzi na nie ;-). Łączyć się Wam już może, aczkolwiek nie odpowiem,czy dobrze :-P. Niby rzeczywiście, "Sprawy" to coś (względnie?) nowego. Ale ilość komentarzy i tak zaskakuje - pozytywnie oczywiście. Aż by się chciało, żeby i pod innymi tak... OK, już nie marudzę, tylko kończę i idę spać :-D._

_**Hakuna_matata** Ależ nie, zrozumiałam Cię doskonale. Chodziło mi o to, że znam wiele osób podzielających Twoje zdanie (drabble jest trudne, a w każdym razie niełatwe), podczas gdy dla mnie pisanie drabbli nie przedstawia jakiejś szczególnej trudności. Może mam po prostu talent do tej formy... Z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że ją lubię, to na pewno. Oczywiście mi również czasem drabble się nie udają, ale zwykle są w miarę porządne. A te, które składają się na "Sprawy", chyba w ogóle należą do moich najlepszych. Samodzielnie może nie wyglądałyby najlepiej, ale jako rozdziały dłużej historii raczej się sprawdzają. Dziękuję za miłe słowa._

_**duszek_zły** A pewnie, że przy otwartym oknie - chłód konserwuje, w moim wieku to ważne :-P. Mówiąc poważnie: przy zamkniętym oknie się nie wysypiam. Musi być naprawdę trzaskający mróz (albo ze mną coś nie tak), żebym spała przy zamkniętym oknie. Owszem, muszę być wtedy ciepło przykryta - i w domu jestem. Mam tu ciepluteńką kołdrę puchową (nie gryź, ekologu, sama jej sobie nie kupowałam, od dzieciństwa ją mam), dobrą na każdą temperaturę. W pracy jest znacznie gorzej, dlatego się martwię. Ogólnie za duża, ale dziecinna też wciąż. Tylko, powiedzmy, nie na poziomie wyzwisk i przezwisk. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Plączesz, duszuś, plączesz aż miło :-P. Jak fajnie robic czytelników w balona... :-P_

_I tym pozytywnym akcentem żegnam się ciepło (bo spod puchowej kołderki) i do przeczytania za marnych parę godzin (znaczy: w niedzielę, mam nadzieję)._


	18. XVIII: Bezmałpi małpi gaj

**------------------------------------**

Bezmałpi małpi gaj

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Harry wisiał głową w dół i machał nogami. Do kompletu powinien drzeć się wniebogłosy - miał na to wielką ochotę - ale nie chciał robić widowiska. Jeszcze przyciągnąłby jakieś niepożądane elementy...

Na placu zabaw panował normalny harmider. Maluchy pod opieką dorosłych dokazywały w piaskownicy, nieco większe dzieci z piskiem szalały na huśtawkach. Harry, najstarszy, bawił się na drabinkach, ćwicząc fikołki, wspinaczkę bez trzymanki i... no cóż, wiszenie głową w dół.

Miał nadzieję, że własne sprawy zajmą bandę Dudleya przez całą wieczność. W ciągu paru ostatnich dni udało mu się nie powtarzać doświadczeń z pierwszego popołudnia poza komórką i wolał, aby tak zostało.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 18

**--------------------**

* * *

_No cóż, nie udało się. Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro. Za to dzisiaj powinnam zdążyć z kolejnym odcinkiem - przed dwudziestą, miejmy nadzieję - to bym nadrobiła zaległości._

_**Klio**__ Ach, ale po "Na dalekiej północy" Severusa dotyczyły jeszcze dwie części, "Papug" i "Szatańskie ustrojstwo" - połapałaś się we wszystkim nie powtarzając ich sobie? Przypuszczam, że rzeczywiście, dobrze sobie przypomnieć poprzednie części dotyczące danego bohatera, bo wtedy jego historia układa się w pewną całość. A przynajmniej powinna ;-). Cóż, całkiem możliwe, że Severus, jako Mistrz Eliksirów... i śmierciożerca, jest odporny na jad trupi. W każdym razie, powinien wiedzieć, z czym się ten zapach wiąże i że jest zabójczy. Ja również nigdy nie miałam styczności z jadem trupim - i mam nadzieję, że nie będę miała - tylko z książek znam twierdzenie, jakoby jego zapach był słodkawy. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o pisanie wyłącznie o rzeczach, na których autor się zna :-P. Pracuję w biurze podatkowym jako księgowa i kadrowa. Od kiedy mamy dostęp do internetu, zastawiamy się, jak sobie radziłyśmy bez niego... No, ja też nie przepadałam za szkołą - zawsze miałam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty :-P. Nie lubiłam szkoły do tego stopnia, że w drugiej klasie liceum miałam przeszło osiemdziesiąt godzin nieobecności nieusprawiedliwionych, tak mi się blauki spodobały... ;-)_

_**duszek_zły**__ Owszem, domek to spadek. To trzeba wyjaśniać? :-P Spoko, spoko, Severus nie ucieka z magicznego świata, jest na to zbyt odpowiedzialny :-P. Ale co sanktuarium ma, to ma. Czy teraz jest w miarę jasne, dlaczego tak krążył po drodze i wynajdował różne dziwne sposoby dotarcia na miejsce? :-D Heh, duszuś, jak słyszę o spaniu pod kocem, to mi zimno. Ja MUSZĘ mieć kołdrę, nawet latem..._

_**Anula93**__ Nie wiem, czy kanoniczny Severus był zmęczony (powiedziałabym, że tak), ale mój bez wątpienia jest. Samym Dumbledore'em chociażby, bo Voldemorta w końcu nie ma od prawie dziesięciu lat... Trupi fetor się wywietrzy, bez obaw. Co do Harry'ego... Co mam powiedzieć? Że nie? Że tak? Wcale nie odpowiedzieć?... O, już wiem: dowiecie się w ciągu około miesiąca, bo tyle powinno mi zająć napisanie "Spraw" do końca :-P._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Uff, zdążyłaś, a właśnie miałam wysyłać tę część... :-D Na temat Twoich przemyśleń się nie wypowiem, bo co ja będę spojlerować :-P. Spokojnie, spokojnie, nikogo nie zmuszam do komentowania i nawet rozumiem, że czasem trudno wszystko przeczytać, a co dopiero skomentować. Więc bez nerw. Ile ty czasu pijesz kawę, pół minuty? :-D Dzięki i do przeczytania... za chwilę ;-)._

_Do popołudnia - o ile dożyję. Poniedziałek w pracy... marzyłam o tym cały weekend... :-P_


	19. XIX: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho

**--------------------**

* * *

Zapala papierosa, nieodmienny element swego wizerunku. Nieodmiennie znienawidzony.

- Ma pan zdjęcie tego chłopca? - Barman nagle okazuje się posiadać zdolność mowy.

Na blacie ląduje klasowa fotografia.

- Ten. - Lakoniczny palacz wskazuje najdrobniejszego malca.

- A coś lepszej jakości? Z rodzicami na przykład?

- To sierota. Krewni twierdzą, że dzieciak nie lubi się fotografować. - Znacząco krzywi wargi.

- Takie sprawy... Uciekł z domu?

- Uciekł albo został porwany. Jego rodzice byli znani... w pewnych kręgach. Mieli wrogów.

Barman stuka palcem w zdjęcie.

- Mogę je zatrzymać? Pokazałbym znajomym...

Mężczyzna w prochowcu potakuje.

- To kopia. - Wstaje. - Zjawię się za parę dni - obiecuje.

Wychodzi z pubu nie patrząc za siebie.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 19

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo się cieszę, że mimo w miarę szybkiego wyklejenia następnej części pojawiły się jednak jakieś komentarze. Od razu poniedziałkowy humor mi się poprawia. Dziękuję._

_**Epifora**__ Skoro tak uważasz, to pewnie mi się udaje, przynajmniej w części. Staram się, ale to niekoniecznie musi znaczyć, że mi wychodzi tak jak bym chciała. Harry miał w powieściach od początku przerąbane - czasem aż się zastanawiam, czy Rowling naprawdę musiała tak go potraktować, czy rzeczywiście nie mógł to być całkiem zwyczajny chłopiec z zupełnie normalnej rodziny. W porządku, przyjmuję do wiadomości, że jego rodzice musieli zginąć (a co najmniej matka, bo inaczej nie miałby tej nieszczęsnej ochrony, nie przeżyłby więc Voldemorta, zabijając jego powłokę cielesną), ale dlaczego wujostwo musiało go tak traktować? Żeby było go żal czytelnikom czy z jakiegoś innego, niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu? No nie wiem... Dudley miał, po prostu, pech do rodziców. Jest przykładem dziecka wychowywanego w sposób podręcznikowo wręcz bezstresowy i rzeczywiście z tego powodu można go żałować. Oraz podziwiać - że w końcu zdołał się wyzwolić spod wpływu rodziców i okazać charakter. Napisałam zresztą drabble na ten temat - jest w "Drabble'ach zebranych" ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Uczyłaś się po to, żeby umieć. Pocieszające, prawda? :-P Wiesz, czego Jaś się nie nauczy... ;-) Chłopcy z reguły żyją po to, żeby ludzi wnerwiać - mam brata, to wiem :-P. Przy okazji: jaki był "dzisiejszy temat" na polskim? Twoje odchodzenie od tematu mi nie przeszkadza. Primo - to nie Forum Mirriel, więc komentarze nie muszą być śliczne jak z obrazka i spod igły. Secundo: jako stała komentująca masz u mnie taryfę ulgową, bo cenię sobie osoby, które komentują, a zwłaszcza te, które robią to często i pod niejednym tekstem, szczególnie zaś jeśli dzięki ich komentarzom dowiaduję się pewnych rzeczy o poglądach czytelników na konkretny fanfik. Tertio: lubię Cię (czyt.: jeszcze nie zdążyłaś mnie wkurzyć :-P), dlaczego więc nie miałabym chcieć więcej się o Tobie dowiedzieć? Zatem: bez nerw. Pisz o szkole, skoro Ci to pomaga... komentować ;-). To miło, że na początku miałaś inne skojarzenia, bo ja chciałam, aby czytelnik miał na początku podobne skojarzenia. Stąd wiszenie głową w dół, machanie nogami i chęć krzyku. Wszystko to miało sugerować, że Harry'emu małpie stado z poprzedniej części robi krzywdę. Tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że może to też oznaczać coś zupełnie innego - a krzyczeć równie dobrze można na przykład z radości. Dudley (zobaczę, czy uda mi się to opisać w którejś z kolejnych części) nadal jest zajęty wraz z kolegami swoimi prezentami urodzinowymi - przynajmniej tymi, których jeszcze nie zdążył zepsuć :-P. Harry ucieka z domu zanim Dudley wstanie na śniadanie, a jego kumple zjawią się na Privet Drive; tylko w pierwszy dzień mu się nie udało... (ale nie wiem, czy naprawdę mam ochotę opisywać to dokładnie :-(). Cieszę się, że wątek Severusa jest dla Ciebie zrozumiały; szczerze mówiąc wszystkie powinny być. Osobno, w każdym razie. No, może "Soho" i "Nie dom" niekoniecznie, głównie przez brak identyfikacji głównych bohaterów i pewne inne celowe niewiadome tam zawarte... ;-) Uspokajaj się, uspokajaj - spokojni żyją dłużej. Może nawet doczekasz końca niektórych moich tłumaczeń... :-P_

_**labamba**__ Wobec tego zapewne Cię zaskoczę: mnie to interesuje. A że to moje komentarze - w sensie, że dla mnie, przynajmniej z założenia - to chyba najważniejsze._

_Taaak... Wróciłam do pracy, cieszcie się więc i radujcie, bo dzięki temu kolejny odcinek powinien się pojawić bez opóźnienia. Tym bardziej, że kolej na Severusa, a jego zdecydowanie najłatwiej mi się pisze w tym fanfiku... Do juterka zatem i miłego (spokojnego ;-)) wieczora._


	20. XX: Numerologia i runy

**------------------------------------**

Numerologia i runy

**------------------------------------**

* * *

Severus nazbierał niewielkich otoczaków i ustalił strony świata. W upatrzonym miejscu położył pierwszy kamień, umieszczając pod nim starożytny znak wypalony na skrawku pergaminu. Odmierzywszy siedem stóp*, czynności powtórzył. I ponownie. I znów. Trzynasta runa wyznaczyła wierzchołek południowy. Skręciwszy o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, postępował identycznie; dwunasty symbol został wierzchołkiem zachodnim. Zwrot i dalej to samo. Wróciwszy do punktu wyjścia, musiał zrobić jeszcze jedno. Zaczerpnął powietrza, wpadł do domu, zostawił ostatnią runę z kamieniem w salonie i błyskawicznie uciekł.

Najważniejsza sprawa z głowy. Pozornie niepozorna tarcza gwarantowała, że spoza kamiennego kwadratu nikt nie mógł wyczuć używanych wewnątrz czarów. Runy i numerologia bywały niezastąpione.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 20

**--------------------**

* * *

_* stopa - dawna jednostka długości, w różnych krajach miała różną wartość, zawsze około 30 cm; najbardziej nas interesująca stopa angielska równa jest jednej trzeciej jarda i dzieli się na dwanaście cali, a w przeliczeniu na jednostkę w układzie SI wynosi 0,3048 metra_

* * *

_Zadanie dla uważnych czytelników: ilu otoczaków potrzebował Severus (a więc, zarazem, ile miał przygotowanych skrawków pergaminu z runami)? Zadanie dla uważnych czytelników powieści, którzy rozwiązali zadanie pierwsze: dlaczego właśnie tyle? I zadanie dla uważnych czytelników, którzy rozwiązali zadanie pierwsze, lubiących geometrię: jaką (mniej więcej) powierzchnię miał kwadrat znajdujący się pod osłoną tarczy? Jeżeli niczego nie pokręciłam, danych w drabble'u powinno wystarczyć dla rozwiązania obu zadań matematycznych i domyślenie się odpowiedzi na trzecie ;-). Rok szkolny zobowiązuje :-P. Wiem, jestem podła, ale... po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać :-D._

_Aha - bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jak zwykle przyniosły mi wiele radości ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ A to nawet dobrze, że nie mogłaś komentować ostatnio, bo dzięki temu skomentowałaś mi odcinek skomentowany ubogo :-D. Duszuś, ja ci niczego nie powiem, więc nie zrzędź :-P. Może naprawdę lepiej, żebyś zostawiła "Sprawy" ich sprawom i wróciła do nich, gdy już będą zakończone? Teoretycznie został niecały miesiąc, pomyśl tylko! Pub dlatego, że w takich miejscach zwykle można się sporo dowiedzieć. Poszukiwania dlatego, że ktoś zaginął... zdaje się ;-). Snape w domku dlatego, że go odziedziczył. To co, ma stać pusty i marnieć? Cóż mogę poradzić na Twoje usychanie... A, nie, mogę! Moja (po)rada: podlej się. :-P_

_**Klio**__ Wiesz, wciąż zaczynam nowe i jak jedne skończę, to z pewnością zacznę następne, zresztą zacznę je nawet bez kończenia poprzednich, więc... Mogę wykitować gdzieś w środku. Każdemu może się zdarzyć. Trochę mnie zaskoczyła autorka jednego z fanfików, która, odpowiadając na moją prośbę o zgodę na tłumaczenie, zażyczyła sobie (między innymi) obietnicy, że ja to tłumaczenie skończę. Jeszcze jej nie odpisałam, ale... cóż, napiszę to, co zawsze: o ile mnie wcześniej szlag nie trafi. Bo co ja za to mogę? Umrę to umrę, żadna obietnica komukolwiek nie byłaby złożona raczej tego nie odwlecze. Na razie się nie zapowiada, ale bywa z tym tak rozmaicie... Aktualizacje tłumaczeń i tak powinny być częstsze, ale niestety żadna z Was nie chce mnie wziąć na utrzymanie, więc muszę jakoś zarabiać na życie. Tak się składa, że nie zarabiam tłumaczeniami fanfików... niestety. Staram się jak mogę. No, chyba że mi się akurat nie chce :-P. Całe szczęście, że nie wiesz, kim jest bohater "Soho" - MACIE tego nie wiedzieć (acz domysły nie są karalne ;-)). Ano właśnie, udało mi się coś wymyślić, żeby - teoretycznie przynajmniej - nie powtarzać tytułów, choć - w praktyce - właśnie je powtarzam. Z czasem różne ciekawe pomysły potrafią przyjść człowiekowi do głowy, szczególnie w razie potrzeby. Wiesz co? Nie mam pojęcia, o czym piszesz (w kwestii lekcji polskiego). Ja sobie ze szkoły żadnych schematów z lukami na języku nie przypominam. Naprawdę dużo musiało się zmienić od kiedy byłam uczennicą... (nie wspominając, że do gimnazjum jak żyję nie chodziłam :-D). No widzisz? Gratuluję zatem kartkówki. Mnie też czasem ludzie mają dosyć, jak zacznę gadać, więc tym lepiej Cię rozumiem. Jakbyśmy się spotkały, to byśmy się pewnie zagadały na śmierć :-D._

_Cóż, mili moi czytelnicy, widzimy się jutro w części o Harrym. A tymczasem grzecznie rozwiązujcie zadania i uważajcie, żeby Wam głowy od tego nie pękły. Nagroda niestety nie jest żadna przewidziana, poza satysfakcją własną. Przyjemności ;-)._


	21. XXI: Szkoła latania

**----------------------------**

Szkoła latania

**----------------------------**

* * *

Gdy pierwsza kropla - z tych, które poczuł, w każdym razie - spadła na jego odsłonięte przedramię, Harry rozejrzał się po placu zabaw. Był sam jak palec. Cały czas sądził, że panująca wokół cisza oznacza porę lanczu, lecz najwyraźniej się pomylił.

Chwilę później ściana deszczu przesłoniła mu widok.

Ależ miał szczęście! Potężnym susem dopadł huśtawek obleganych zwykle niczym niezdobyta twierdza. Stanął na siedzeniu jednej z nich, po czym, rytmicznie uginając nogi w kolanach, rozkołysał ją pod samo niebo. Wiatr świszczał mu w uszach i przenikał mokrą koszulkę, a on bujał się z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.

Miał wrażenie, że lata.

Uwielbiał je.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 21

**--------------------**

* * *

_AAA!!! Spóźnienie! Spóźnienie w dzienniku! Nieobecność nieusprawiedliwiona! AAA!!!_

_Nie no, wcale mi nie odbiło :-P._

_Jakkolwiek by nie było, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednią częścią, chociaż nie zamierzam ukrywać, że nieco mnie zawiodła niska frekwencja chętnych do rozwiązania zadań. Jedna osoba. Jedna! Czyżbym przesadziła i zadała zadania aż tak hiper ultra giga trudne?... Na wypadek, gdyby jednak ktoś jeszcze miał ochotę zabawić się matematyką (z poziomu podstawówki, jak stwierdziła Anula93; ja nie wiem, jak się nie znam), nie podaję prawidłowych rozwiązań. Ukażą się one pod ostatnią częścią "Spraw"... o ile nie zapomnę ich tam zamieścić :-P._

_**Anula93**__ Przede wszystkim masz mój niski pokłon wdzięczności za włączenie się w matematyczną zabawę. Cieszę się, że tymi zadaniami sprawiłam Tobie przyjemność. Ja też lubię podobne łamigłówki i chociaż od dawna nie bawię się w rozwiązywanie jakichkolwiek zadań, to gdy mam okazję, z przyjemnością z niej korzystam. Zazwyczaj, w każdym razie. Na temat Twoich rozwiązań już Ci napisałam wiadomość - mam nadzieję, że ją dostałaś. Mam tylko jedno pytanie: co to jest _klasa 1e-"algo"_?_

_**duszek_zły**__ Wiem, że jesteś straszna, nie musisz mnie o tym informować :-P. Nie pisałam, że masz się moczyć, tylko podlać - to subtelna różnica, którą każdy ekolog powinien znać :-P. Osobiście wolę się moczyć niż brać prysznic, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy ;-). Nie-e. Nie do końca września, tylko niecały miesiąc. Niespełna trzydzieści odcinków powinno zostać do końca - przed połową października pewnie skończę moje "Sprawy" :-D. No wiesz, Severus to nie ekshibicjonista (przynajmniej nie ten), więc nie, nie nago. Poza tym to nie był właściwie rytuał - on tylko odmierzał odpowiednią ilość kroków w najwygodniejszy dla niego sposób. Chodziło wyłącznie o zachowanie odległości (ważne były liczby, bo niby stosował numerologię) i umieszczanie run w regularnych odstępach, żeby w tarczy nie było dziur. Użycie jednocześnie numerologii i run z założenia wzmacnia tę barierę. Tak to sobie obmyśliłam, w każdym razie. Mam wrażenie, że powinnam zgłosić zażalenie do Twojego TŻ - Ty chyba jesteś niedopieszczona, że masz takie kudłate myśli... :-P_

_**Klio**__ Rozumiem, że miałaś już wczoraj matematykę. Ale nie wmówisz mi, że w weekend też masz - zadania czekają cierpliwie :-P. Tak. Severus w ten oto sposób zabezpieczył dom zmarłej cioteczki. To znaczy: teraz już jego dom. Żeby mógł w nim czarować bez przyciągania niechcianej uwagi. Rzeczywiście, nie odpowiem, czy postać z "Soho" jest kanoniczna. Właściwie wyłącznie dlatego, że odmawiam odpowiedzi na dokładnie wszystkie pytania jej dotyczące, podobnie jak postaci z "Nie domu". Nie chcę Wam psuć (ewentualnych) niespodzianek ;-). Wcale nie martwię się szlagiem na zapas, bo równie dobrze mogę przeżyć Dumbledore'a jak Snape'a (acz do tego drugiego brakuje mi znacznie mniej :-D), więc co się mam przejmować. Przyjdzie to będzie. Gorsza sprawa, że mogę zostawić po sobie niezakończone tłumaczenia, nie mówiąc już o innych sprawach. Obecnie właściwie tylko to mnie martwi. A chwilą się cieszę, jak najbardziej. Wczoraj rano były takie piękne chmury..._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Skoro nadrobiłaś, to odpuszczam ;-). Życie potrafi być wredne, swoją drogą, a o pracy to już w ogóle nie wspomnę :-(. Przynajmniej lubisz swoją? Bo ja mojej najczęściej nie znoszę. Owszem, pierwsze zdanie osiemnastej części miało wyglądać dokładnie tak, jak je zinterpretowałaś. Co do joty. _Prochowiec_... Bardzo ładny pseudonim, muszę przyznać. Pozwolisz, że sobie pożyczę? Proooszę... Muszę przyznać, że nie raz i nie dwa razy zastanawiałam się, czego właściwie Hogwart uczy na tej nieszczęsnej numerologii... Z runami nieco łatwiej, niby to tylko kilkadziesiąt znaków, ale jeśli założyć, że w różnych zestawieniach oznaczają coś innego i mają odmienne działanie magiczne, to materiału może starczyć wręcz na lata. Przy numerologii niestety wyobraźnia z lekka mnie zawodzi. Wy to macie wyobraźnię... Biedny Severus :-D. Nie pijam porannej kawy (w ogóle nie pijam kawy, nie lubię jej smaku), ale czytając Twoje słowa nie mogłam nie wspomnieć pewnego marynarza, który opowiadał mi nie tak dawno, jak to wstaje z łóżka chyba piętnaście minut przed wyjściem w morze i w tym kwadransie mieści się również poranna kawa, przez niego samego przygotowana zresztą. Oraz kupa innych rzeczy. Aż kręciło mi się w głowie po tej jego opowieści (nie, nie piłam niczego poza herbatą tamtego wieczora :-D). Rozumiem, że wbrew pozorom napisanie komentarza do "Spraw" to nie taka prosta sprawa. Mnie może się wydawać inaczej, bo a.) ja tego nie robię :-D, b.) większość treści "Spraw" mam poukładaną w głowie, przynajmniej mniej więcej, i rzadko muszę się cofać do poprzednich odcinków. No, ale ja mam nad Wami tę przewagę, że wiem, dokąd to zmierza... ;-)_

_Jak Merlin da, to kolejna część jeszcze przed północą - żeby nadrobić zaległości. Co to się Merlinowi składało w ofierze?... Hm..._


	22. XXII: Nie dom

**--------------------**

Nie dom

**--------------------**

* * *

Otworzywszy drzwi, widzi, że na korytarzu jest jeszcze ciemniej niż w pokoju. Ledwie jednak stawia stopę za progiem, gdzieś u góry zapala się blade światło. Blask staje się coraz silniejszy i wkrótce wszystko doskonale widać. Spotyka się z tym fenomenem po kilka razy dziennie od niemal tygodnia, ale na dobrą sprawę wciąż go nie rozumie, dlatego uważa za coś w rodzaju cudu.

Rozglądając się po niewielkim holu, nasłuchuje - w domu panuje głucha cisza. Zastanawia się, co robić dalej (chyba powinien skorzystać z łazienki...), gdy zauważa jeszcze jedną osobę obecną na korytarzu. Podchodzi do niej oblizując wargi i nieśmiało mówi:

- Cześć...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 22

**--------------------**

* * *

_Kur...rara. Zasnęłam przy kompie zaraz po wywieszeniu aktualizacji "Lwa i węża". Fajnie. Znowu spóźnienie..._

_Za to mam komentarze, których po poprzednim odcinku nie spodziewałam się wcale! Wielki, wielkie dzięki! Naprawdę mile mnie zaskoczyłyście, drogie panie._

_**Itheanil**__ Wcale się nie dziwię, że nie odpowiada Ci fanfik pisany samymi drabble'ami. Nie wszyscy lubią drabble, a nawet ci, którzy teoretycznie nie mają nic przeciwko nim, nie muszą lubić dłuższego tekstu napisanego w ten sposób. Ale ja lubię eksperymentować, pisać rzeczy, których wcześniej nie próbowałam. To po pierwsze. Po drugie ten pomysł (pod koszmarnym tytułem tymczasowym) przeleżał na dysku mojego komputera przeszło rok. Jak zaczęłam pisać ten tekst w sierpniu 2008, tak tego samego dnia skończyłam i nie podeszłam do niego znowu. Pomysł nie jest jakiś specjalny, ale i tak byłoby mi szkoda, gdyby nigdy nie został zrealizowany. Gdy więc pewnego wieczora w sierpniu 2009 roku nieoczekiwanie wpadłam na myśl napisania opowiadania składającego się z samych drabbli, momentalnie zaadaptowałam do niej pomysł sprzed roku. I tak powstały - czy raczej nadal powstają - "Sprawy". Cóż mogę jeszcze powiedzieć... Nie może się wszystko wszystkim podobać. Ja się cieszę, że "Sprawy" podobają się komukolwiek, bo nie spodziewałam się tak pozytywnego przyjęcia tego fanfika. A następny rozdział "Piekła..." opublikuję najpewniej po co najmniej jeszcze jednym komentarzu. Na razie nie ma tak dużego zainteresowania "Piekłem...", żebym dla niego miała odkładać na bok inne projekty, niestety._

_**duszek_zły**__ Aż tak mocno? O kurczę... W okolicach mojej pracy są jeszcze te huśtawki na metalowych prętach, więc dałoby się do dechy. Ale boję się, że gdybym spróbowała, to bym zarwała huśtawkę, bo to raczej nie jest przewidziane na moją masę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że huśtać bym się musiała na stojąco, bo nie zmieszczę tyłka :-P. A skakać nie skakałam, aż tak źle ze mną nie było :-P. Pewnie, że dla Harry'ego deszcz jest najlepszy - przynajmniej ma wtedy święty spokój._

_**Anula93**__ Ja już wiem, gdzie tkwił błąd. Twój jednak ;-). Jak chcesz, to dam Ci znać. No jestem ciekawa, czy ktoś jeszcze pokusi się z rozwiązaniem tych zadań... O Jeżu... Dodatkowe zajęcia z algorytmiki... Na UJ... A ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest algorytmika... Dobra, Wikipedia wie - nauka o algorytmach. Problem w tym, że o algorytmach też nie mam pojęcia :-P. Trudno, nie o wszystkim można :-P._

_**Daimon Frey**__ No ale co dzieci są temu winne? Też chcą się bawić i mają do tego takie samo prawo jak Harry. Jeśli nie większe - ze względu na wiek. Oj nie, ja za deszczem nie przepadam. OK, za cukrową figurkę się nie uważam, ale wolę, jak nie pada - szczególnie na mnie ;-). Może już się zestarzałam... No właśnie, kwestia w tym, że run - przynajmniej według Wikipedii - wcale nie jest tak dużo. Runy to coś jak alfabet i plus minus tyle właśnie ich jest. Więc pod względem samego odczytywania run nie powinno to być nic szczególnie trudnego - coś jak nauczyć się cyrylicy lub alfabetu greckiego. Te runy są jednak magiczne, dochodzi więc wykucie tego, co można magicznego zrobić z ich pomocą. Sądzę, że na tym zasadza się większa część nauki run w Hogwarcie. Zakładając, że Rowling w ogóle to przemyślała... Ja mam do szycia dwie lewe ręce. Ale zazdroszczę lubianej pracy. Może jak się za rok zwolnię, to też znajdę taką pracę, która będzie mi się podobać... Ach, herbatę uwielbiam, najlepiej Earl Grey, szczególnie Tetley. Może być z mlekiem, ale niekoniecznie. Za to bez mleka musi być gorzka - słodzona herbata bez mleka albo cytryny niesamowicie mnie mdli. No i nie powinna być mocna, bo gorzka mocna herbata jest dla mnie... za gorzka ;-)._

_Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się zamieścić kolejną część jeszcze dzisiaj. Może wczorajsze ofiary dla Merlina były zbyt skromne, co, moi drodzy Czytelnicy?... ;-)_


	23. XXIII: Lepsze niekoniecznie jest wrogiem

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lepsze niekoniecznie jest wrogiem dobrego

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Gdy tylko postawił tarczę, Severus otworzył zaklęciem wszystkie okna i drzwi, po czym zainstalował wewnątrz czar wietrzący. Nawet uodporniony na wiele trucizn Mistrz Eliksirów nie lubił przebywać wśród wyziewów jadu trupiego.

Następnie wzdłuż krawędzi kwadratu założył barierę antyaportacyjną - bezpieczeństwo było sprawą życia i śmierci, nie zamierzał niczego zaniedbywać - i wziął się za ulepszanie osłon. Tuż przy poukładanych wcześniej kamieniach kolejno transmutował w głąb ziemi wielkie słupy bazaltowe, opatrzone odpowiednimi symbolami. Niewidoczne, stanowiły najdoskonalsze zabezpieczenie.

Kiedy skończył, zmierzchało. Pozbierał pergaminy z runami, zostawiwszy jedynie ten w domu, zamknął okna i drzwi i wrócił do Hogwartu porannym sposobem. Reszta prac musiała zaczekać.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 23

**--------------------**

* * *

_Tak, wiem: znowu spóźnienie, a odcinek nie wnosi nic nowego. Pocieszcie się: parę kolejnych części o Severusie też nie wniesie :-P. Coś mi chyba ostatnio jest, że tak zasypiam przy komputerze... A może to "Sprawy" już mi się znudziły i nie jestem w stanie zamieścić więcej niż jednego rozdzialiku dziennie?... Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to był ostatni raz._

_**Klio**__ No nie wiem, czy to tak miło, mieć odcinki do nadrobienia :-P. Ja nie lubię, bo potem nie mogę się wyrobić... jak widać. Dokładnie. Każde może nie, ale wiele dzieci marzy o lataniu. Niektóre nawet z tego powodu wyskakują z okna... Mój brat swego czasu (roczek może miał) skoczył do jeziora za ostatnim kawałkiem chleba, którym karmił kaczki... problem w tym, że to było zimą :-P. O huśtaniu nie wspomnę, bo pewnie większość z nas ma doświadczenia tego typu: byle jak najwyżej, do dechy, a jak się da, to i do pionu prawie... Czasem się zastanawiam, jakim cudem tyle osób dożywa wieku dorosłego :-P. Myślę, że w kwestii "Nie domu" sporo powinna wyjaśnić następna część tego wątku. O ile napiszę ją w taki sposób, w jaki obecnie planuję - to się czasem zmienia. Ech, ja matematykę lubię, ale właściwie fragmentarycznie. Wyższej matematyki nie znoszę, bo nie rozumiem, a ja bardzo nie lubię czegoś nie rozumieć i w rezultacie zwykle nie lubię tego, czego nie rozumiem. Zboczenie takie. Nie zamierzam Cię zmuszać, chcesz, to rozwiązuj. Życzę przyjemności przy lekturze "Kamienia Małżeństw" - jeszcze im trochę do przetłumaczenia zostało..._

_**duszek_zły**__ A co już złożyłaś w ofierze? Zresztą: czy ja wiem, jakie ofiary lubi Merlin? (mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że nie lubi ofiar losu :-P) Pytałam Was o to, ale nikt mi jakoś nie udzielił odpowiedzi... Spokojnie, to, kogo spotyka na korytarzu, powinno się wyjaśnić w kolejnym "Nie domu". Czyli za jakiś tydzień. Niecały chyba nawet. On nie wszedł do domu, on wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz - w pokoju miał ciemno (mówią o tym poprzednie odcinki "Nie domu"), a na korytarzu zapaliło się światło, gdy tylko postawił tam nogę. Ja też uważam, że to fajny wynalazek :-D._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Dobry pomysł. *też poszła wstawić wodę* *autentycznie* *dobrze, że nie ma daleko, bo już wróciła* :-D Herbatę z cukrem - czarną wyłącznie - piję tylko jeśli dodaję mleka albo cytryny. Normalnie nie słodzę, ewentualnie sokiem malinowym. Zielonej, czerwonej, białej ani ziółek też nie - ale to wszystko piję znacznie rzadziej (no, najczęściej jeszcze zieloną, zwykle jednak smakową: z grejpfrutem, z pomarańczą i *woda się zagotowała; zalała herbatę i wróciła do biurka* guaraną, z opuncją itd.). Dooobrze... to sobie porozmawiałyśmy o herbatach - a mówią, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje... Co tam oni wiedzą :-P. Ja bym tego spotkaniem nie nazwała... "Cześć" wbrew pozorom niczego nie determinuje :-P. Chyba nie, czasu jednak więcej poświęcam raczej na pisanie, bo zwykle przycięcie treści do stu słów trochę czasu zajmuje. Zdecydowanie więcej poświęcam Wam za to miejsca, przynajmniej przy tym tekście. Dziwne chyba nie jest ;-)._

_Trzymajcie kciuki, składajcie ofiary Merlinowi, palcie kadzidełka... Róbcie, co chcecie, tylko sprawcie, żebym dzisiaj zamieściła kolejną część i wyrównała wreszcie do harmonogramu. W Was cała moja nadzieja!_


	24. XXIV: Ani idioci, ani samobójcy

**--------------------------------------------------**

Ani idioci, ani samobójcy

**--------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Wracając do domu, Harry wpadł na panią Figg, która, podpierając się kulami, usiłowała nieść ciężkie torby.

Pozdrowiwszy ją, zaoferował pomoc. Zarobienie punktów u okazjonalnej opiekunki mogło zwolnić go z obowiązku oglądania zdjęć kotów przy kolejnej wymuszonej wizycie.

Staruszka chętnie przyjęła propozycję. Krótką drogę _umilała_ Harry'emu narzekaniem na jego kuzyna, który parę tygodni wcześniej wjechał w nią rowerem. Groziła - nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat jemu - że poruszy tę sprawę w rozmowie z ciotką Petunią.

Nie słuchając jej, tylko kiwał głową. Oboje wiedzieli, że nikt normalny nigdy nie naskarżyłby rodzicom na Dudziaczka. Aby tego spróbować, trzeba było być albo kompletnym idiotą, albo samobójcą.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 24

**--------------------**

* * *

_Hm... Nie wiem, co się dzisiaj dzieje z fanfiction_net... Niby wysyłam rozdział, a tu mi mówi, że jeszcze go nie ma, mimo że minęły już całe godziny... No trudno, spróbujemy mimo wszystko. O, komentarz duszka też zaginął w akcji, jak widzę. Dobrze, że chociaż na e-mail dotarł..._

_**duszek_zły**__ No widzisz, a może Merlin nie lubi ludziny...? Może to dlatego fanfiction_net tak dzisiaj świruje - Merlin wziął i się obraził... Weź Ty mu może złóż jednak w ofierze coś innego, a nie ludzi, wciąż ludzi i tylko ludzi. Taka monotonia każdemu może się znudzić :-P. Heh, a ja lubię ciemności, w znajomych pomieszczeniach obijam się rzadko. Zresztą, jak to opisałam w którejś części "Nie domu", ciemności nieczęsto są całkowite, zwykle widać jakieś kontury przedmiotów, zarysy, jaśniejsze płaszczyzny. Tylko psa dość łatwo po ciemku nadepnąć, a szczególnie tę moją sierotę, która za knuta nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego i kładzie się tam, gdzie ludzie chodzą, i nie wstaje, gdy ktoś się zbliża... Ech, rozmarzyłam się, chyba czas spać, co by znowu nie zasnąć przy komputerze :-P._

_Rano - jakoś po dziewiątej - na sto procent będzie kolejna część, bo tę, dla odmiany, mam napisaną od kilku dni. O ile (czuję się w obowiązku zastrzec w świetle dzisiejszych wydarzeń), szlag totalny nie trafi fanfiction_net. Albo mnie, że tak dodam na wszelki wypadek._


	25. XXV: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho

**--------------------**

* * *

Na ulicy bez namysłu pozbywa się papierosa i dyskretnie rzuca _Tempus_. Klnie pod nosem. Dochodzi jedenasta, powinien jeszcze popracować. Kiedy Ministerstwo powierzało mu odnalezienie Harry'ego Pottera, z pewnością spodziewało się szybkich i pozytywnych rezultatów. A tu dzień ucieka za dniem... Sierpień za rogiem... O chłopcu nadal nikt nic nie wie...

Zdjąwszy kapelusz, przeczesuje palcami brązowawe, nijakie włosy. Przynajmniej przestało padać.

Domyśla się, że nie jest jedyną osobą, której władze zleciły zajęcie się tą wymagającą dyskrecji sprawą. No cóż, stara się. Chyba widać. Nie będą mu mogli zarzucić bezczynności czy nieskuteczności. Szczególnie tego drugiego jest pewny.

I tylko to się liczy.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 25

**--------------------**


	26. XXVI: Opłacalna strata czasu

**--------------------------------------------**

Opłacalna strata czasu

**--------------------------------------------**

* * *

Następne dni Severus spędził głównie w Hogwarcie - uzyskanie zastrzeżonego podłączenia pod sieć Fiuu było dość skomplikowaną sprawą, wartą jednak zachodu: nawet aurorzy musieli otrzymać zgodę Wizengamotu, aby mieć dostęp do takiego kominka. Nadrabiał w tym czasie zaległości w warzeniu eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego oraz uzupełniał zapasy najróżniejszych składników. Przy okazji jednej z wizyt na Pokątnej zahaczył o Nokturn, gdzie spod lady zakupił nie do końca legalny drobiazg prawie gwarantujący, że nikt niepowołany nie przejdzie przez kominek, nawet znając adres i hasło. Nic czarnomagicznego, zwykła nieprzyjemna klątewka.

Po tygodniu doczekał się. Mógł wreszcie zacząć urządzać dom bez konieczności podróżowania mugolską koleją.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 26

**--------------------**

* * *

_Mam komentarze! Hurrra! A już się obawiałam, że przez te gierki, jakie fanfiction_net odstawiało w weekend, nie doczekam się odzewu Czytelników. Dzięki Wam wielkie, moje panie._

_**Klio **__Fanfiction_net znowu w weekend zarzuciło błędami i nawet pisanie do nich nie zlikwidowało problemów od razu. Pozbyli się jednego błędu, prawie zaraz na jego miejsce mieli kolejny. Na razie wszystko wygląda dobrze, ale dopiero w praktyce okaże się, w jakim stopniu jest to prawda. Stąd to zamieszanie. Te trzy poprzednie odcinki były zamieszczane w odstępach około półdniowych, z uwagi na zaległości. Owszem, rozdzialiki powinny mieć po sto słów (nie biorąc pod uwagę tytułów) - niby liczę, acz zawsze zostaje możliwość, że gdzieś się pomyliłam. Yhm. To miłe, kiedy człowiekowi uda się do czegoś dojść, wiem po sobie. Ta satysfakcja... Przyjemniutkie. Nie, dobrze pamiętasz, to jest scenka kanoniczna, a przynajmniej o kanon hacząca: w pierwszym tomie zostało wspomniane, że Dudley zaraz pierwszego dnia po urodzinach wjechał rowerem w panią Figg, która z nogą w gipsie przechodziła przez ulicę (coś w tym stylu, w każdym razie). La la la la... nic nie słyszałam o Prochowcu... la la la la la... Bardzo mi miło, że się rozgadałaś i to na temat. Polecam się na przyszłość ;-)._

_**Itheanil**__ Nie muszę się mieścić w stu słowach - chcę tego :-D. Obawiam się, że gdybym nie napisała tego w ten sposób, nie napisałabym tego wcale. To - plus fakt, że taki sposób opowiadania tej historii naprawdę mnie bawi i jakoś jeszcze mi się nie znudził - zdecydowało o kształcie tego fanfika. Nie żałuję. Tylu komentarzy nie ma pod żadnym moim tekstem, chociaż ogromna większość z nich liczy w sumie więcej słów niż "Sprawy" obecnie._


	27. XXVII: Za dobre dobre jest złe

**----------------------------------------------**

Za dobre dobre jest złe

**----------------------------------------------**

* * *

Wakacje mijały względnie spokojnie. Harry wstawał wcześnie, robił wujostwu śniadanie i uciekał z domu zanim Dudley choćby pomyślał o otwarciu oczu. Lato było pogodne a jednocześnie nieszczególnie upalne, więc z przyjemnością włóczył się po okolicy aż nadchodziła pora przygotowania kolacji. W ten sposób unikał koleżków kuzyna oraz większości obowiązków domowych. Najdziwniejsze było, że nikt mu z tego powodu nie robił sprawy.

Wiadomo jednak, że wszystko, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Zwykle prędzej niż później. Tego pięknego poranka, gdy słoneczko zaglądało w okna kuchni, smażący bekon Harry miał wyjątkowo złe przeczucia.

"Ciekawe" - myślał później. - "Nie miałem pojęcia, że jestem jasnowidzem."

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 27

**--------------------**

* * *

_Jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Nie macie - jak sądzę - pojęcia, jaką przyjemność mi nimi sprawiacie. Tymi w temacie największą ;-)._

_**Klio **__A, tak, ja też nie przepadam za poniedziałkami. No, chyba że akurat mam urlop :-D. Faktycznie, koniecznie muszę się zastanowić, co też Severus jeszcze wymyśli z domem... ;-) No jeszcze brakowałoby, żeby komentarze skasowało... Chociaż właściwie... większość z Was i tak pisze jako niezarejestrowane osoby, a komentarze na e-mail dostawałam (podobnie zresztą, jak powiadomienia, że opublikowałam nowy rozdział... którego tak poza tym nikt nie widział), więc w razie potrzeby można by je bez większego problemu wkleić jeszcze raz. Gburowatości komentarza nie odczułam. A piętnastolatki potrafią być równie głupie jak ludzie w każdym wieku. Mamy to do siebie ;-)._

_**labamba**__ Narzeka, ale przynajmniej na temat też komentuje... :-P Hm?_

_**Lierre**__ O rany, ale się rozpisałaś... Przepiękny komentarz, tylko nie wiem, jak zdołam na niego odpisać... Na początku oczywiście zapewniam, że cieszę się, że się Tobie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że niepokoi Cię tylko to, co powinno, czyli niewyjaśnione w poszczególnych drabble'ach kwestie. Ale mimo wszystko napisz, jak się już dowiesz, co Cię niepokoiło. Hm... Na Mirriel zazwyczaj krytykuje się drabble'owe debiuty, bo wiele osób uważa, że drabble jest zbyt trudną formą, aby nią debiutować. Prawda jest jednak taka, że tak naprawdę na świecie nie ma rzeczy trudnych dla wszystkich - to, co jedne osoby uważają za nieledwie niemożliwe, inne, utalentowane w tym kierunku na przykład, śmiało mogą uważać za najłatwiejsze co istnieje. Z drabble'ami jest podobnie. Sama uważałam je za trudne, dopóki nie zaczęłam ich pisać. O, to samo mogę powiedzieć o narracji w drugiej osobie. Zanim cokolwiek w niej napisałam, czytałam, że to koszmarnie trudne, że mało komu się udaje i w ogóle stosowanie tej narracji to prawie jak samobójstwo. Napisałam pierwszy tekst w drugiej osobie (fakt, że nie mnie oceniać, czy dobry - ja go lubię) i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, o czym ci ludzie w ogóle piszą. Przecież ta narracja jest niemal śmiesznie prosta! Co innego narracja w trzeciej osobie i czasie teraźniejszym - ta rzeczywiście wymaga wiele uwagi od autora. Ale drugoosobowa? W praktycznie dowolnym czasie? Śmiech na sali. Z drabble'ami u mnie jest podobnie. Łatwo mi się je pisze i chociaż podejście Czytelników do nich bywa bardzo różne (tego samego drabble'a potrafią dotyczyć komentarze skrajnie entuzjastyczne i wciskające krytyką w ziemię), to ich pisanie nie jest dla mnie szczególnym wyzwaniem. Owszem, wymagają pewnego rodzaju szczególnej troski, ale to w zasadzie wszystko. Wracając do komentarzy na Mirriel: moim zdaniem głównie osoby, które a.) nie potrafią pisać drabbli (a przynajmniej tak uważają), b.) napisały parę drabbli i sądzą, że tylko dzięki temu stały się kimś szczególnym, c.) drabbli po prostu nie lubią (nie każdy musi, nie da się ukryć) krytykują drabble za samo to, że jest to drabble. Owszem, komentuję na Mirriel drabble, i, owszem, często podchodzę do nich krytycznie (jak do wszystkiego zresztą). Ale nie z powodu obranej formy, tylko tematu i wykonania. Tak, drabble trzeba umieć napisać. Tyle że... cóż... to się tyczy dokładnie każdego rodzaju tekstu. Ach, zaskakujące puenty... Takie drabble też mam w dorobku (na fanfiction_net są dwa moje zbiorki drabbli, identyczne zresztą jak na Forum Mirriel - są w nich drabble bardzo różne, zabawne, poważne, ironiczne... z zaskakującą puentą i bez; wszystko zależy od tego, co autor chce przekazać). Zastanawiam się, jakich nie mam... ;-) "Literackie puzzle" - ładnie powiedziane; i dla mnie jest to bardzo nobilitujące określenie. Tak, świetnie się bawię przy "Sprawach". Półmetek już za mną, więc chyba tym razem skończę to, co zaczęłam... No patrz, ja mam to samo: współczuję Harry'emu, w związku z czym z uporem maniaka wyszukuję do czytania takich fanfików, gdzie jest mu czego współczuć :-P. Nie jestem tylko pewna, czy to masochizm - ja bym to jednak raczej podciągnęła pod sadyzm... ;-) Jesteś pewna, że nie miałaś problemu z policzeniem kamieni? :-D A... skoro nie miałaś, to może znasz też odpowiedź na drugie pytanie? Dlaczego tych kamieni było akurat tyle? Czyli, nieco ułatwiając: co numerologicznie niezwykłego może być w tej liczbie? Wiesz, jak ktoś ma chorobę lokomocyjną i nie może czytać w pociągu... i nie ma tam nic innego do roboty, tylko się gapić w okno... to uroków jazdy pociągiem raczej nie zauważy. Ja pociągiem jeździć wręcz uwielbiam... ale mnie akurat w pociągach choroba lokomocyjna nie łapie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem niesamowicie ciekawa, jaka jest Twoja wizja mojej układanki. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ją ujawnisz ;-). Taaa... Jak widać ja nieraz też nie potrafię powstrzymać słowotoku. No, chyba że akurat piszę drabble :-D. A czytelników ze słowotokiem bardzo lubię - przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas ja też mam coś do poczytania ;-)._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Naprawdę, fanfiction_net ładnie poszalało w weekend. Momentami nawet ja nie wiedziałam, co się właściwie dzieje z moimi tekstami. Ale chyba wreszcie się uspokoili... A kto by nie chciał uroków w domu porozmieszczać. Strategicznie. Przeciwko pewnym określonym osobom. Ja bym, przykładowo, założyła taki, żeby komornik na progu mojego domu zapominał, po co tam przyszedł :-P. Lubisz moje tytuły? W sensie, że tytuły rozdziałów? Staram się, żeby coś sobą reprezentowały, naprawdę, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że niektóre są trochę na siłę... No to zdementuję: Prochowiec nie jest z Ministerstwa, on od nich dostał tylko zlecenie odnalezienia Harry'ego. Pracuje na własną rękę, przyjmuje różne zlecenia z rozmaitych źródeł i tyle :-D. Tylko zauważ, że Severus jechał tym pociągiem prawie dwadzieścia lat temu i spokojnie mógł być to pociąg podmiejski. Szukałam, co prawda, informacji o połączeniach kolejowych w tamtym czasie i miejscu, ale niezbyt dokładnie, więc niezbyt wiele znalazłam. Wyszło mi jednak, że na dwóch stacjach między Morpeth i Berwick-upon-Tweed pociągi zatrzymywały się AFAIR dwa razy w tygodniu! A obecnie na części mniejszych stacji w tamtej części Anglii w ogóle się nie zatrzymuje. Z drugiej strony: mogłam coś źle zrozumieć... Jakby przejechał się naszą koleją, to by zszedł na chorobę lokomocyjną :-P. Zresztą... no nie wiem: jak komuś niedobrze to nie wszystko jedno, w jakiej jakości pociągu? :-D A Harry'ego "Cześć" do muchy nie było... chociaż w pewnym sensie blisko ;-)._


	28. XXVIII: Nie dom

**--------------------**

Nie dom

**--------------------**

* * *

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna patrzy na niego przyjaźnie.

- Dobry wieczór, chłopcze - mówi.

Dziecko niechętnie krzywi twarz.

- Nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie nazywa chłopcem.

- Jak zatem chciałbyś być nazywany? Dziewczynką?

- No wie pan! Miał pan do mnie mówić po imieniu! Musimy tak zaczynać każdą rozmowę?

- Tylko dopóki nie nauczysz się zwracać do mnie per "Salazar". - Unosi brew pytająco.

- No dobrze. - Chłopiec wzdycha ciężko. - Salazarze, czy mój porywacz jest w domu?

- Nie wiem, Harry. Jeśli chcesz, sprawdzę, jak sprawy stoją.

- Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna znika, aby po chwili wrócić.

- Nie ma go, lecz niewątpliwie przed północą wróci. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Harry niepewnie kiwa głową.

- Wiem.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 27

**--------------------**

* * *

_Pięknie, ledwie kilka godzin - dobrze, kilkanaście :-D - a tu już trzy komentarze. Jak miło. Aż się chce pisać. I ujawniać pewne skrawki pewnych tajemnic ;-)._

_**Duszek_zły**__ Heh, nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do Twojego nicka pisanego wielką literą. Tak, fanfiction_net zaliczyło wczoraj miejscami nowy błąd: pokazywało, że tekstu nie ma. Ale chyba już sobie z tym poradzili... Właśnie się zastanawiam, jakiego rodzaju chryja będzie w domu Dursleyów... Hm... No nie wiem, zobaczy się. Ja nie umiem pisać krwawych odcinków, torturowany Harry przechodzi mi przez palce wyłącznie w tłumaczeniach, sama czegoś takiego raczej nie potrafiłabym wymyślić. Chociaż... ostatnio pod wpływem pewnej piosenki Madonny mam takie dziwne zapędy... Zobaczymy, czy wyjdzie z tego cokolwiek._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Cóż, nie jest trudno zapomnieć, ile już lat minęło od czasu, kiedy działa się akcja Harry'ego Pottera. Z każdym kolejnym rokiem trudniej jest sobie przypomnieć, jak to było w pierwszej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku. A jak się pisze fanfik dziejący się wcześniej, to już w ogóle grób i mogiła... Z naszymi pociągami bywa różnie (acz mam porównanie tylko z tokijską koleją miejską, bo na Wyspach nigdy nie byłam... choć planuję - między innymi właśnie wizytę w Northumberlandzie, bo iście mnie przez ten tekst fascynuje ;-)), z braku laku można się przyzwyczaić. Taaak... Oczywiście, że przeczuć należy słuchać. Wczoraj na przykład rozwiązywałam test wstępny na kurs językowy z angielskiego - jak zobaczyłam wyniki, to byłam na siebie wściekła, że kilka razy nie zaznaczyłam pierwszego wrażenia, przeczucia, tylko to, co sobie później wymyśliłam :-(. O przeczuciach w kwestiach życiowych w ogóle nie wspomnę. Lecz cóż, decyzje możemy podejmować tylko raz i zanim ją podejmiemy tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czy obróci się na dobre, czy na złe. Z przeczuciami też różnie bywa: czasem lepiej ich jednak nie słuchać, a czasem - jak w przypadku Harry'ego - nawet gdyby się chciało, nic nie można poradzić... Po powyższym odcinku zazębiło się chyba potężnie, co? Oczywiście jeśli uznać, że to TEN Harry... :-D_

_**Klio **__Nie powiem, na co nadszedł czas. Następna część o Harrym-w-czasie-przeszłym już pojutrze, więc spokojnie. "Dursleyów" bez apostrofu. I nie da się od nich odpocząć, bo oni są niesamowicie nachalni... No proszę, choruje tu sobie jedna. Ja też bym chciała... A matematyki, obawiam się, nie przeskoczysz - będziesz musiała nadrobić to, czego uniknęłaś, niestety. Ups, nie chciałam Cię straszyć. Choruj sobie spokojnie, choruj._


	29. XXIX: Niegustowne lądowanie na twarzy

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Niegustowne lądowanie na twarzy

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Gdy Severus skorzystał wreszcie z połączenia siecią Fiuu, momentalnie stwierdził, że musi niezwłocznie przebudować kominek. Palenisko było tak niskie, że wylądował praktycznie na twarzy. Wypełzłszy na dywan, spojrzał za siebie zniesmaczony. Mugole nie mieli pojęcia o budowaniu kominków.

O wystroju wnętrz również, uznał, rozejrzawszy się po salonie. Choć może to tylko gust cioteczki Matyldy. Czy raczej jej bezguście. Koszmarna tapeta w różyczki oraz podobna tapicerka budziły w Severusie wrażenia przypominające podróż mugolską koleją.

Najwyższy czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i gruntownie zmienić wszystko co się da. Nawet jeśli przeharuje resztę wakacji, to przynajmniej w domu można będzie normalnie mieszkać.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 29

**--------------------**

* * *

_Powoli zbliżamy się ku końcowi i nawet jeśli nie wszyscy jeszcze wszystko wiedzą, to przynajmniej niektórzy część. A to i tak dużo. Może nawet zbyt dużo... Może powinnam trochę namieszać... Hm... Zastanowię się nad tym porządnie. Tymczasem zaś dziękuję za komentarze i jak zwykle polecam się na przyszłość._

_**duszek_zły**__ To dobrze, że może, bo już się naprawdę przyzwyczaiłam. Pewnie przez Forum Mirriel... Ja nic o duchu Salazara S. nie pisałam, wypraszam sobie :-P. A kim jest porywacz, dowiemy się niebawem. Jeszcze przed ostatnim odcinkiem, w każdym razie. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to konkretnie w przedostatnim :-D._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Lubię motać, a jeżeli uważasz, że potrafię, to tym lepiej. Od razu czuję się dowartościowana ;-). Przy okazji: śliczna dedukcja. Tylko czy to jeden Harry na świecie musi mieć uraz do słowa "chłopcze"? :-P Harry ma pewność, bo... A nie powiem. Ale ma pewność. Na tyle, na ile może mieć - dlatego głową kiwa niepewnie. Bo niby wie, ale nie jest do końca przekonany. Nie ma do tego zbyt dużych podstaw, powiedzmy. Ja do Szkocji też chcę! W ogóle jak się już znajdę w Wielkiej Brytanii, to pewnie latami nosa stamtąd nie wyściubię. Tylko kiedy to będzie..._

_**Klio **__Wiesz, niejeden Harry chodzi po świecie... ;-) Rzeczywiście, nadrabianie materiału to zdecydowanie nie to samo, co odpowiadanie przy tablicy. W liceum miałam takiego historyka, przy którym prawie wszyscy tracili mowę - czasem tak zadał pytanie, że nie wiadomo wtedy było, o co mu właściwie chodzi. Mnie też się zdarzało. Tylko że ja wtedy spokojnie mówiłam: "Nie rozumiem pytania, panie profesorze. Czy mógłby je pan zadać w inny sposób?" I on zadawał. Chyba doceniał uczniów, którzy się go nie bali... Czytelnika w pole to ja lubię wyprowadzać; w niektórych tekstach samo mi wychodzi, chociaż wcale tego nie zamierzałam. Na przykład w "Gdzie diabeł nie może" - naprawdę nie chciałam nikogo wprowadzić w błąd, po prostu nie pomyślałam, w którą stronę podążą w pierwszej kolejności myśli większości czytelników. Z kolei przy "Zawsze razem" już się starałam, aby zakończenie było zaskakujące, a większa część utworu w ogóle na nie nie naprowadzała. Czasem fajnie tak... trochę zamotać. Ja już nic nie powiem na temat tego, czego będzie można się dowiedzieć w kolejnych rozdzialikach... :-D_

_Do przeczytania jutro, w czwartek, jak Merlin da. Miłego popołudnia wszystkim czytelnikom, a komentatorom miłego wybitnie. Skoro wprawiacie mnie w świetny nastrój, to czemu miałabym Wam tego nie życzyć? ;-)_


	30. XXX: To były wspaniałe wakacje

**--------------------------------------------------**

To były wspaniałe wakacje

**--------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Wuj Vernon był tego poranka w paskudnym nastroju. Albo raczej w paskudniejszym. Niż zwykle. Harry nie wnikał w szczegóły - problemy w pracy, nieprzemyślana skarga na Dudziaczka (jednak!), ciotka Marge pół nocy nadająca przez telefon, że jej ukochany piesek złapał kleszcza... To nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się wyłącznie nastój wuja. Ten paskudniejszy.

Przy śniadaniu, które ze stu czterdziestu siedmiu powodów wujowi nie smakowało, sprawa się rypła. Harry, mianowicie, jest śmierdzącym leniem, wrzodem na zdrowej tkance rodziny, pasożytem i kilkoma innymi, mniej wybrednymi określeniami. Ale dość tego! Z tymi słowami Harry otrzymał niekończącą się listę obowiązków do wypełnienia.

A było tak pięknie...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 30

**--------------------**

* * *

_O rrrrany... Ja Was naprawdę strasznie przepraszam. Już nawet nie pamiętam, co spowodowało tę zwłokę, faktem jednak jest, że nastąpiła. A taką miałam nadzieję, że skończę to opowiadanko w zaplanowanym terminie... No cóż, nie udało się. Mi się, widać, nigdy nie udaje. Oby mi się udało je skończyć W OGÓLE! Za komentarze oczywiście bardzo dziękuję, jak zwykle grupowo. A teraz szczegóły:_

_**Anula93**__ Nie masz mnie o co pytać? Jak żyję nie byłam na obozie integracyjnym. Myślę jednak, że zajęcia grupowe z psychologiem powinny być wyjaśnione same przez się. To znaczy przez to, co w ich czasie robiliście. Sądząc z Twojego pytania, pewnie nie były... Zgadza się, wymieniłaś Harry'ego wśród hipotetycznych bohaterów "Nie domu"... ale nie powiem, w jakim on tam był towarzystwie. Nadal na myśl o tej Twojej wyliczance uśmiech rozciąga mi wargi od ucha do ucha. Naprawdę się wtedy setnie ubawiłam, dzięki raz jeszcze. Na Merlina, aż się cieszę, że ja się takich twierdzeń nie musiałam uczyć (nie znam ich i wcale się nie spieszę, aby je poznać). Nie zazdroszczę. W "Zew Cthulhu" (musiałam sprawdzić pisownię :-P) nigdy nie grałam, tylko w "Warhammera" (popularnego _młotka_ - od razu wiadomo, dla kogo ta gra :-P) dawno temu i nieprawda, nawet Lovecrafta nic nie czytałam, chociaż ze dwa zbiorki opowiadań kiedyś kupiłam bratu z jakiejś okazji, bo sobie zażyczył. Koleżanka mi kiedyś mówiła, że u Lovecrafta wszystko jest... eee... jak to ona określiła... plugawe, o. Może kiedyś coś _plugawego_ przeczytam ;-). Zazdroszczę za to śpiewania przy gitarze. Śpiewać nie umiem, lecz uwielbiam. Biedne uszy słuchaczy..._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Masz chorą wyobraźnię :-P. Ale fakt, różowe całkiem nieźle komponuje się z czarnym. Problem w tym, że czarne całkiem nieźle komponuje się z... ze wszystkim praktycznie. Trzeba Severusowi przyznać, że wybór na spory. Jaki koniec, kurczę, to ma mieć 49 odcinków! Ledwie połowa minęła... Bez przesady... Ten Glenfinnan Viaduct rzeczywiście robi wrażenie. Czy mi się wydaje, czy tamtędy rzeczywiście jeździ ekspres do Hogwartu?... Szkocja to jeden z moich wymarzonych krajów, kwestia w tym, że mam ich sporo, bliższych i dalszych. Finlandia, Norwegia, Kanada, Japonia, Wielka Brytania (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem północy Anglii, Szkocji i Irlandii), Irlandia, Islandia... Z tego wszystkiego byłam tylko w Japonii. Wszystko przede mną, co nie? :-D Nic strasznego nie stało się w moim życiu, nie martw się. Ale dziękuję Ci bardzo za troskę. Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiem, co się stało, że zamilkłam. Już odmilkłam i miejmy nadzieję, że na dobre._

_**Klio**__ No ja bym się nie zakładała, że to na pewno ten Harry, o którym myślisz. Ale jak tam sobie chcesz. Fakt, robienie czytelników w balona to moje hobby. Chociaż w zasadzie chyba Wasze - czy ja Wam każę myśleć tak, jak zwykle myślicie? Nie. No więc właśnie. No niechby na mnie nauczyciel spróbował się wydrzeć... Nigdy nie byłam specjalnie potulnym uczniem i wcale tego nie żałowałam. Jakkolwiek, oczywiście, daleko mi było do tych delikwentów, co to wkładają nauczycielom kosze na śmieci na głowy. Po prostu otwarcie wyrażałam swoje zdanie, które niestety miałam na prawie każdy temat. Jakim cudem kadra ze mną przeżyła, to ja naprawdę nie wiem... U mnie nikt nie chory, poza mną. Tak mi się coś przyplątało w zeszłą sobotę i ze zmianami mnie męczy. Może rzeczywiście powinnam w końcu iść do lekarza..._

_**Itheanil**__ Harry jak Harry. O pewnym hipotetycznym porwaniu była mowa wcześniej. Salazar jak Salazar. Jest pogmatwane, bo ma być pogmatwane. Trochę trudno, żeby było inaczej, skoro na przemian obserwuje się fragmenty życia czterech postaci. Proszę Cię bardzo, następna część (i przestań narzekać na formę :-P)._

_**Hakuna_matata**__ Nie, na szczęście to jeszcze nie ten szlag. Ale racja, możliwe, że wykrakałam. Czy raczej wykraczę, jak tak dalej będę krakać. No, to nie będę, nie?_

_Nie kracząc więc zapowiadam następną część na jutro, to jest w niedzielę. I oby tak dalej. Aha: nadal czekam na rozwiązania zagadek spod części dwudziestej... ;-)_


	31. XXXI: Soho

**--------------------**

Soho

**--------------------**

* * *

Zostawia zdjęcie jeszcze w kilku lokalach, prawie wszędzie wysłuchując tyrad, że tacy opiekunowie to sprawa dla sądu. Nawet on nie może powiedzieć, aby się z tym nie zgadzał. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, mógł nie dożyć jedenastych urodzin przez własnych krewnych! No, ale to już nie jego problem. Przekazał zdobyte informacje komu trzeba; resztą zajmą się odpowiednie władze.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi kolejnego baru i rozgląda się z namysłem. Może powinien zajrzeć do jakiegoś domu rozrywki? Niektórzy _lubią_ małych chłopców... Krzywi się. Niech los zdecyduje. Podrzucony knut nie błyszczy w świetle neonów. Czyżby już się zdążył ubrudzić tym miejscem?...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

części 31

**--------------------**

* * *

_Ach, słowo się rzekło, "Sprawy" u płota. A prawie zapomniałam dzisiaj wkleić... Chyba się już odzwyczaiłam od codziennych aktualizacji... Tym bardziej dziękuję dwóm osobom - obu płci pięknej, co ciekawe; nie wiem, czyżby panowie obawiali się wyrażać opinie? - które nie odzwyczaiły się od komentowania :-D. Bardzo, bardzo Wam dziękuję, moje piękne! (tak, tak, późno już jest, możecie to na karb tego złożyć ;-))_

_**Daimon Frey**__ Nie, dlaczego? Ja lubię różowy. Tzn. może nie taki typowy, pastelowy, ale ciemny róż bardzo lubię. Do noszenia albo w kwiatach... Szczególnie gerbery o ciemnoróżowych płatkach (albo czerwonych) i brązowych, aksamitnych środkach. Mówiłam Mamie, że takie ma mi na cmentarz przynosić - ciekawe, czy będzie pamiętać... :-P Naprawdę gdzieś pisałam, że za chwilę koniec? Coś mi się jarzy, że wspominałam, że półmetek minęliśmy, ale koniec?... Nic, mam sklerozę; może rzeczywiście coś takiego napisałam w odpowiedzi na jeden z osiemdziesięciu ośmiu wcześniejszych komentarzy :-D. Nawet gdyby wiadukt Glenfinnan nie był tym z HP, jest wystarczająco majestatyczny, żeby zachwycić. Ach, ale ja do Japonii zamierzam jeszcze wrócić! Ten kraj bardzo mnie fascynuje, a nawet całego Tokio nie zdążyłam sobie jeszcze obejrzeć - mnóstwo przede mną. I na Fuji chciałabym wejść, i Kioto zobaczyć, i w ogóle... Nic, może za rok albo dwa wybiorę się znowu. Dużą ulgą jest dla mnie, jeśli czytelnik daje mi nieco swobody; odnoszę wrażenie, że sporo osób prezentuje postawy roszczeniowe i ma mi za złe każde spóźnienie. Ale cóż, tak to jest, jak się ludzi do czegoś przyzwyczai. Normalne. Cieszę się, że spodobały Ci się opisy nastroju Vernona; w zasadzie był na nich oparty cały poprzedni odcinek. W stu słowach często nie da się powiedzieć wszystkiego, co by się chciało. Drabble to jednak ciekawy sposób pisania..._

_**Klio**__ Miło mi, że ci milutko :-D. No dobrze, możesz zakładać, że Harry z "Nie domu" to ten Harry, o którym myślisz. Nie twierdzę, że to on, zauważ, ale zakładać możesz. To, co o dzieciństwie Harry'ego jest w kanonie, to jeszcze nic. Naprawdę paskudne rzeczy potrafią z nim zrobić dopiero autorzy - a przeważnie autorki - fanfików... W kwestii więzienia, to dość zabawne, bo powyższy odcinek napisałam jeszcze przed poprzednim, nie mówiąc już o tym, że przed opublikowaniem poprzedniego ;-). Ładnie nam się zbiegło. Możesz się dzisiaj spodziewać kolejnej części. Trzymanie kciuków najwyraźniej przyniosło efekty... chociaż pewnie myślałaś o wcześniejszej godzinie. No cóż... Tak jakby mi się zapomniało :-P._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do przeczytania jutro, czyli w poniedziałek... mam nadzieję..._


	32. XXXII: Miłe remontu początki

Miłe remontu początki

* * *

Severus czuł olbrzymią pokusę zabawienia się w dekoratora wnętrz; nie musiałby wtedy zamykać oczu, gdy się rozglądał. Miał jednak znacznie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jak modernizacja nieszczęsnego kominka.

Prace przy palenisku trwały parę godzin i kosztowały go wiele wysiłku. Ale warto było: ruszt mógł teraz pomieścić trzy osoby, a dekoracyjne obramowanie przepuściłoby nawet Hagrida (wyżej był już sufit).

W nagrodę Severus pozwolił sobie na zmianę wystroju salonu. Resztę pomieszczeń zostawił na później: był zmęczony, zaczynało mu również brakować czasu. Musiał wracać do Hogwartu, pokazać się dyrektorowi, udowodnić, że żyje. Wakacje kończyły się za przeszło miesiąc - z pewnością zdąży urządzić dom.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 32

* * *

_Ha! Zdążyłam! Mimo że miałam dzisiaj tyle na głowie i do komputera zdołałam usiąść dopiero po ósmej... Ale oto jestem i oto jest kolejny kawałek układanki. Gdyby tak porównać "Sprawy" do puzzli, to ten fragment pewnie byłby częścią nieba: nic z niego nie wiadomo i właściwie po co on w ogóle w całym tym obrazku...? Cóż, może rzeczywiście po nic :-D. Za komentarze serdecznie dziękuję wymienionym niżej dwóm osobom. Miło mi, że Wam się chciało._

_**Anula93**__ Oj, zła jesteś :-P (a co! przecież nie będę zaprzeczać... :-P). Jak słyszę o Twojej szkole, to mi się mózg lasuje. Nie mam pojęcia, z czym to się je. I wcale nie wiem, czy chcę je mieć. "Soho" dawno nie było, bo była przerwa w aktualizowaniu "Spraw". Poza tym jednak trzymam się harmonogramu i poprzedni odcinek "Soho" był, jak zwykle, sześć rozdzialików przed następnym. Hm... Te tyrady to głównie kwestia zdjęcia - jedynego zdjęcia zaginionego dziecka, jakie Prochowiec posiada, bo krewni innego nie mieli. Podejrzewam, że w Soho pracują ludzie, którzy znają życie od najgorszej strony (acz niekoniecznie osobiście), więc opiekunów, którzy nie mają lepszego zdjęcia dziecka, uważają za wyrodnych. Ten brak lepszego zdjęcia jest znakiem, że w tym domu źle się działo. Przynajmniej według mnie. Jak się ma spadek Severusa do zniknięcia Harry'ego, to ja nie powiem. Chociaż wiem :-P. Nie, nie, nie rób wyliczanki koncepcji, bo jeszcze trafisz! :-D Co do tego, kiedy dzieją się czyje przygody: wskazówką powinien być czas narracji. Jest adekwatny do czasu akcji. Plus minus. Opisywana w "Soho" postać to jeden i ten sam "agent Ministerstwa", zapewniam. Chociaż ogólnie jest ich wielu, jak było napisane w poprzednim "Soho". Dumbledore'a w ogóle niewiele jest w tym opowiadanku, ale pojawi się jeszcze. Najpewniej osobiście. A ostateczne rozwiązanie zagadki... Cóż, w ostatnim odcinku, oczywiście ;-)._

_**Klio**__ A bo byłam dzisiaj u lekarza, co samo w sobie jest dla mnie wielką wyprawą. No i kilka godzin to ogółem potrwało. Ale już jestem. Nareszcie. Powiem tak: tajemnicza postać z Soho powinna się rozszyfrować w ostatniej części, nie wcześniej. Chociaż nie zdziwię się, jeśli ktoś się wcześniej domyśli jej tożsamości... (nie puszczę pary z gęby!). Niektórzy są zdecydowanie ZBYT domyślni :-P. Musicie tyle myśleć przy czytaniu? :-P Och. To chyba powinnam zacząć dodawać te odcinki o wcześniejszej porze, żebyś przeze mnie nie zawalała nauki. Powodzenia na jutrzejszych lekcjach. Historia jest faaaajnaaaa... choć niekoniecznie w dzień sprawdzianu. Z fizyką różnie, zależy, co teraz przerabiacie._

_Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie, powyższym dwóm Paniom ponownie dziękuję za komentarze i do przeczytania jutro, we wtorek._


	33. XXXIII: Przyjemny obowiązek

_No nareszcie! Oto "Sprawy" wracają na scenę, z zamiarem zostania dokończonymi. Choć tym razem nie będę się starała aktualizować ich codziennie - najpewniej nowe części będą publikowane w tym samym czasie, co na Forum Mirriel - mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda mi się doprowadzić je do (szczęśliwego?) końca. Zobaczymy, jak to z tym będzie..._

* * *

Przyjemny obowiązek

* * *

Harry'emu głupio było się przyznać nawet przed sobą, ale lubił zajmować się żywopłotem Dursleyów. Żywopłot chyba też miał słabość do swojego opiekuna: nigdy go nie ukłuł ani nie zadrapał i pozwalał się przycinać, nie stawiając oporu nożycom. Sprawiał wręcz wrażenie, jakby próbował się po swojemu odwdzięczyć, bo miał najpiękniej błyszczące, ciemnozielone, kolczaste liście w okolicy i najczerwieńsze owoce, utrzymujące się przez całe zimy. Ukrywał też jednego z nielicznych przyjaciół chłopca, chudego owada długości dłoni, który na podstawie zdjęcia w encyklopedii został zidentyfikowany jako patyczak. Albo coś bardzo podobnego.

Inna sprawa, że poza Harrym nikt jego przyjaciela nie widział...

I dobrze!

* * *

KONIEC  
części 33

* * *

_Długo to trwało, ale nareszcie jestem. Czy raczej nowa część "Spraw" jest. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze o nas - moim tekściku i mnie - pamiętacie i wrócicie do nas teraz, kiedy my wróciliśmy do Was ;-). Po prawie ośmiu miesiącach... O rany, nie myślałam, że aż tyle czasu minęło... Cóż, najwyższa pora wziąć się w garść i dokończyć, co się zaczęło :-D. Liczę na wiernych czytelników, którzy będą mi dzielnie kibicować w tym postanowieniu poprawy ;-)._

_**lanjeli**__ Hm, muszę przyznać, że nie znam się na chińskich układankach. Ale to, co napisałaś, brzmi doprawdy kusząco. Może kiedyś spróbuję rozwiązać coś takiego... Jak już skończę "Sprawy", bo jeszcze znowu je przerwę i będzie! ;-) Naprawdę uważasz, że wątki "Spraw" tracą sens czytane osobno? Ciekawe podejście, jeszcze nikt poza Tobą niczego podobnego nie napisał. Cóż, to tylko pokazuje, jak różnie różni czytelnicy podchodzą do tekstu i jak odmiennie go odbierają. Zawsze podobało mi się w komentarzach właśnie takie odmienne spojrzenie na niby to samo. Ale Severus nie jechał PKP, bo to jest w Anglii... ;-) Przy okazji: ja bardzo lubię jeździć pociągami, gdybym miała czas i pieniądze pewnie zrobiłabym z tego coś w rodzaju hobby. Podczas ostatniej podróży udało mi się stanąć w pierwszym wagonie tak, że widziałam tory przez przednią szybę, bo kabina maszynistów była otwarta. Przez około piętnaście minut (tyle trwała podróż, blisko miałam, trzy stacje zaledwie) jak zahipnotyzowana gapiłam się przed siebie. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że muszę sprawdzić, co trzeba zrobić, żeby zostać maszynistą... :-D Serio! Nakago czasem miewa takie pomysły, że ach!_

_**Klio**__ Owszem, mówię poważnie, a przynajmniej takie mam plany. Zresztą akurat wątek "Soho" mam już napisany do końca, więc chyba rzeczywiście będziecie musieli poczekać do ostatniej części na tożsamość człowieka z "Soho"... o ile nie domyślicie się jej sami, oczywiście ;-). Czytam tak czasem komentarze - tutaj i od jakiegoś czasu na Mirriel - i dziwię się nieraz, kiedy czytelnicy piszą, że dana część niczego nie wnosi ich zdaniem do fabuły. Nie, nie chodzi mi o to, że według mnie każda wnosi - wręcz przeciwnie, moim zdaniem prawie żadna nie wnosi! Poza pierwszymi częściami poszczególnych wątków i kilkoma wyjątkami ze środka w żadnej części nie ma niczego, co popychałoby fabułę do przodu albo cokolwiek wyjaśniało. Przynajmniej ja mam takie dziwne wrażenie ;-). Widzisz, napisałaś o tej literówce, a ja, tępa, nie poprawiłam jej od razu i jeszcze tę trzydziestą drugą część zamieściłam na Mirriel z tą samą literówką. Niektórzy debilami pozostaną chyba do końca życia :-(. Trzeba było poprawić ją od razu, a nie czekać bez końca, aż wreszcie kompletnie się zapomniało o jej istnieniu. Grrr... Jestem na siebie ZŁA!_

_**Daimon Frey**__ No, jak też już jestem. Też _trochę_ spóźniona - o prawie osiem miesięcy. To trzeba umieć, naprawdę... Lubię różowy, ale ciemny, taki... no nie wiem, różowofioletowy? Nie landrynkowy, jaśniutki, pastelowy, tylko ciemny, prawie czerwony. Z charakterem, o ile można to tak określić. Takie bluzeczki mam ze dwie, letnie. I jedną parę skarpetek. Ściany mam niebieskie, modre, powiedziałabym, czy może chabrowe, bo prawie dokładnie w tym odcieniu. W moim pokoju takie są, znaczy się, bo u nas w domu co pomieszczenie, to inny kolor ścian. Feeria barw nieledwie :-D. Kwiaty na cmentarz? Te moje ciemno różowe chętnie, szczególnie gerbery o brązowym, _aksamitnym_, jak to określam, środku. Czerwone też mogą być. Nawet żółte - byle gerbery o tym brązowym środku. Zboczenie jakieś, normalnie. Mamie już kilka razy mówiłam, co ma mi na grób nosić; mam nadzieję, że pamięta. Nie, nie wybieram się na drugą stronę, żadnych takich - ale gdyby się zdarzyło, to lepiej zawczasu powiedzieć, jak chce się być traktowanym. To, że mam zostać skremowana, też moja Mama już wie. OK, starczy tych grobowych tematów, bo chyba odbiegam od sedna... sprawy ;-). Heh, zwiedzenie _całej reszty_ w Japonii pewnie zajęłoby mi _całą resztę_ życia, a ja, mimo że Japonię bardzo lubię, plany mam nieco rozleglejsze. Ale dziękuję, na pewno tam wrócę. O ile los pozwoli, oczywiście. Ja czasem też się zastanawiam, jaki jest sens, żeby człowiek jedną trzecią życia musiał przesypiać :-(. Uwielbiam spać, ale bywa, że mam tyle do zrobienia, że wolałabym nie spać... i nie udaje mi się. Szkoda, naprawdę, że potrzeba snu nie jest uzależniona od chęci człowieka. Przynajmniej trochę, no... Fakt, remonty to koszmar (zastanawiam się, czy ludzie, którzy wybrali sobie zawód speca od remontów, to masochiści, czy po prostu umęczanie się sprawia im frajdę... hm, jeśli to drugie, to tym bardziej masochiści :-P), Severus powinien się cieszyć, że ma różdżkę. Z drugiej strony, wiesz jak jest: do dobrego łatwo się przyzwyczaić. Osoba, która od jakichś dwudziestu lat używa różdżki pewnie nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej..._

_**Monia 234**__ Z tymi słupami chodziło o to, że są wkopane w ziemię, nie wystają ponad nią, dlatego są niewidoczne, więc stanowią najlepsze zabezpieczenie, ponieważ nikt o nich nie wie i się ich nie spodziewa. Chyba niezbyt wyraźnie to zaznaczyłam, bo widziałam, że nie Ty jedna miałaś kłopot ze zrozumieniem tej kwestii. Chociaż nikt nie wyszedł z aż tak... nowatorską interpretacją, jak Ty ;-). No, ale bycie śpiącą niejako Cię usprawiedliwia. Cieszę się, że fanfik Ci się podoba, mimo całej jego dziwaczności._

_**lucynapilo**__ Nie zarzuciłam pisania niczego, co zaczęłam tutaj publikować (poza jednym tekstem, który nie miał zresztą ani jednego komentarza; już go dawno usunęłam, ale może kiedyś do niego wrócę), wszystko zamierzam kontynuować i kiedyś skończyć. Datą publikacji pierwszego rozdziału "Spraw" jest 20 sierpnia 2009 roku; _10-5-09_ to data publikacji poprzedniej, trzydziestej drugiej części... ale podana w kolejności amerykańskiej, to znaczy miesiąc-dzień-rok. Sama też miewam problemy z przestawieniem się na ten porządek; w Japonii także go używają... niestety. Zatem poprzednia część opublikowana została tutaj 5 października 2009 roku - dawno, lecz przynajmniej nie aż w maju. Przyznam, że ja również miałam problemy, żeby zacząć czytać fanfiction, nie dlatego jednak, że trafiłam na kiepskie, tylko dlatego, że nie rozumiałam, po co to w ogóle jest pisane. Takie... bez sensu mi się to wydawało. Teraz nie tylko czytam, ale - jak widać ;-) - również piszę i tłumaczę. Ludzie naprawdę potrafią się diametralnie zmienić i często wcale nie potrzebują na to jakoś bardzo dużo czasu. Ciekawe porównanie: depesza... A tory? To powinno niebawem wyjść na jaw ;-). Myślę (mam nadzieję, WIERZĘ), że takich przerw w publikowaniu dalszych części tego opowiadanka już nie będzie i wkrótce dowiecie się, o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi. Obyście nie byli rozczarowani..._

_**mee**__ Mam kiepską pamięć, ale nie aż tak. Pamiętam wszystko, co kiedykolwiek napisałam... albo zaczęłam pisać._

_**scientist**__ Jak to niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią docenić (czyt. skomentować) tego, co mają, a zaczynają cokolwiek pisać dopiero kiedy to stracą..._

_**Arsina**__ No cóż, niektórzy nie mają silnej woli, co nie? :-P Ale mi to jakoś wcale nie przeszkadza, przynajmniej nie w tym konkretnym przypadku :-D. Wiesz, Arsino, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, czy któraś z części - tych dotychczasowych, w każdym razie - jest aż tak ważna dla całości, że można, zapomniawszy ją, nie zrozumieć zakończenia. Co najwyżej można przeczytać całe "Sprawy", kiedy opublikuję już wszystkie części, i wtedy od czasu do czasu pukać się w czoło, mówiąc: "Ach, to o to tu chodziło..." Poszczególne części w ogromnej większości zaplanowane są tak, żeby ich pełnego sensu można było być pewnym dopiero po przeczytaniu całości. Jedynie bardzo domyślne osoby, w dodatku równie zakręcone jak ja, mają ewentualnie możliwość domyślić się więcej (choć niekoniecznie wszystkiego) przed ostatnim rozdziałem. Większość czytelników - przynajmniej zgodnie z moimi planami - powinna rozumieć możliwie mało. Ot, taka zabawa w kotka i myszkę :-P. I owszem, masz rację, fabuła praktycznie stoi w miejscu i nie dzieje się właściwie nic. Wszystko powinno przyśpieszyć w kilku ostatnich częściach. Powinno, ale czy przyśpieszy... ;-)_

_**Astra**__ Ja też kiedyś nie pomyślałam, że można napisać dłuższy fanfik w formie drabbli. Zdarzało mi się czytać fanfiki o krótkich rozdziałach, ale nie o aż tak krótkich (do niedawna, bo jakiś czas temu natknęłam się na dwa dłuższe opowiadania po angielsku, złożone - jedno całkowicie, a drugie prawie - wyłącznie z drabbli). Taka forma miała być sposobem na moje szybkie nudzenie się tekstem i porzucenie go; jak widać, podziałało tylko częściowo. Owszem, wróciłam do "Spraw" - do wszystkich swoich tekstów zresztą zamierzam wrócić, prędzej czy później - ale przerwę miałam sporą. Dobrze przeszło pół roku... Tym nietrafianiem bym się nie przejmowała, na Forum Mirriel domysły latają jak jaskółki przed deszczem i mało kto się martwi, że może nie trafić (a nawet jeśli się martwią, to całkiem sporej liczby czytelników jakoś to od wyrażania domysłów nie odstrasza ;-)). To przecież tylko zabawa... Oczywiście, że trening czyni mistrza, choć z drugiej strony nie trzeba być mistrzem, żeby komentować. Wystarczy przecież napisać, co myśli się o danym tekście. To tekst ma być porządnie, poprawnie napisany, spójny i pozbawiony niepotrzebnych elementów - komentarz moim zdaniem może być dowolny w szerokim spektrum, zimny, profesjonalny, emocjonalny, nie na temat... Co kto lubi ;-). Jak dla mnie, możesz się nie krępować :-D._

_**duszek_zly**__ Duszuś, jakby to powiedziała moja - bardzo przeze mnie lubiana - koleżanka w pracy: "Nie strasz, nie strasz, bo się zes..." Yyy... kupę zrobisz, znaczy się :-P. Ostatnio i tak mi niczego nie komentujesz, nawet jeśli już coś wypocę. Mam rozumieć, że po zamieszczeniu tej części skomentujesz mi wszystko, co w tym czasie opublikowałam?... :-PPP_

_**kurenai**__ Przykro mi, naprawdę, ale muszę odmówić. To opowiadanie zaplanowane jest jako złożone tylko li i wyłącznie z drabbli, czyli tekścików stuwyrazowych - i ani wyrazu więcej (jak również mniej, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy). Takie jest założenie drabble'a, a moim założeniem jest właśnie napisać "Sprawy" od początku do końca w taki sposób. To nie jest kwestia prostoty, wręcz przeciwnie, wcale niełatwo jest napisać rozdział, który ma dokładnie sto słów (acz przyznam, że powyższy był wyjątkowym wyjątkiem - praktycznie od razu wyszła mi w nim równo seteczka, nie musiałam go ani wydłużać, ani, co zdarza mi się znacznie częściej, przycinać :-D). Ale też jest to mój jedyny prawdziwie odcinkowy tekst, który w ten sposób wygląda, więc pozostałe możesz spokojnie czytać ;-)._


	34. XXXIV: Nie dom

Nie dom

* * *

Kiedy zaczyna nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę, żegna się, usprawiedliwiając sprawami niecierpiącymi zwłoki. Sekundy później wchodzi do łazienki; Salazar z pewnością rozumie, że wymówka nie była fałszywa.

Ulżywszy pełnemu pęcherzowi, Harry myje ręce, sporo uwagi poświęcając przy tym odbiciu w lustrze. Nie jest próżny, ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły jednak, że przy każdej okazji bacznie się sobie przygląda. Nareszcie zna twarze rodziców, nie musi już pytać, po kim odziedziczył oczy i włosy. Każdego dnia może dowiedzieć się o kolejnych podobieństwach, poznać więcej cech łączących go z mamą i tatą... ale wolałby wiedzieć to wszystko teraz, zaraz, natychmiast, już! Tak długo czekał...

* * *

KONIEC  
części 34

* * *

_Ufff... No, to wróciłam. Nareszcie. Nie wiem, czy tęskniliście - ja na pewno :-D._

_**Klio**__ Czyżbyś wolała komentować "Sprawy" tutaj zamiast na Mirriel? Tam się rzeczywiście dziewczyny tak rozpędziły, że trudno za nimi nadążyć. Nawet mi czasami... Cóż, pozostaje mi przeprosić - po raz kolejny - za żółwie tempo aktualizacji. Może poprawi się coś teraz, kiedy większość dalszych części mam już napisanych. Problem jedynie w tym, że nie wszystkie; jeżeli nie nastąpi jakiś nagły przypływ wena, znowu mogą być przestoje, gdy dotrę do tych fragmentów, jakie mam wciąż jeszcze nie do końca przemyślane. Prawdę mówiąc, zamierzałam wrócić do "Spraw" dopiero kiedy będę miała wszystkie części napisane, ale że jedna z wiernych komentatorek "Spraw" z Forum Mirriel ma akurat dzisiaj urodziny, to pomyślałam sobie, że w ramach drobnego prezentu mogłabym dzisiaj "Sprawy" popchnąć nieco dalej. O ile można to tak określić w przypadku tego fanfika. No i są... Widzę, że żywopłot ogólnie się spodobał, bo i na Mirriel został ciepło przyjęty. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, sama też dosyć go lubię :-D. Hm... Patyczak od dżdżownicy chyba jednak nieco się różni, co? Nie tylko wyglądem: patyczak jest chyba owadem, stawonogiem, w każdym razie, a dżdżownica to pierścienice... o ile dobrze pamiętam z lekcji biologii :-p (w Wikipedii wyjątkowo nie chciało mi się grzebać :-p). Mam w pracy koleżankę, która bardzo nie lubi owadów, szczególnie biegających: na samo słowo "karaluch" robi się zielona (tak, wiem, jestem sadystką :-p). Bardzo się cieszę, że czytasz już opowiadania po angielsku. Jestem zwolenniczką czytania fanfików w oryginale, szczególnie że nie jest to aż tak trudne, jak mogłoby się wydawać zanim się zacznie. Przynajmniej tak właśnie było w moim przypadku: bardzo szybko z osoby uważającej, że za słabo znam angielski, aby brać się za fiki w tym języku, stałam się osobą czytającą prawie wyłącznie po angielsku. Życzę Ci więc dobrej zabawy i wielu ciekawych fanfików po angielsku. Co zaś się tyczy "Had I Known", to ponoć ma się ku końcowi - tak przynajmniej zapewniała autorka przy ostatniej, całkiem niedawnej kontynuacji. Tylko że te ostatnie rozdziały zapowiadają się bardzo nieprzyjemnie..._

_**lanjeli**__ No wiesz, wychodzę z założenia, że nigdy nie jest za późno. Oczywiście szkoły kształcące maszynistów mogą wychodzić ze zgoła innego założenia :-p, ale nie dowiem się, póki nie spróbuję. Nie w najbliższym czasie, w każdym razie, bo na najbliższe lata plany mam dość sprecyzowane. I bardziej szalone, niż prozaiczne zostanie maszynistą :-p. Nie, nie, nie. Harry nie hoduje patyczaka. W żywopłocie Dursleyów żyje stworzenie _podobne_ do patyczaka. Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jakie dokładnie, to powinnaś szukać w kanonie, nie w mugolskich książkach ;-). Cóż, podejrzewam, że Twój żywopłot nie jest dla Ciebie tak miły, ponieważ nie jesteś wiedźmą i w Twoim żywopłocie nie mieszka sobie _stworzenie podobne do patyczaka_ :-D. Ech, tyle osób skarży się, że coś im "Sprawami" z głową zrobiłam... Chyba naprawdę nie wywinę się od płacenia odszkodowań, ech... :-p_

_**Esien**__ Uch... Moje kondolencje. Czytanie przeszło trzydziestu części "Spraw" naraz musiało być traumatycznym przeżyciem. Cieszę się, że nie rzuciłaś tej historii wcześniej, tylko dotarłaś do miejsca, w którym wówczas skończyłam, i deklarujesz chęć dalszej lektury. Takie komentarze bardzo mnie podnoszą na duchu. Ależ, hm, możesz oczywiście traktować te drabble jako osobne tekściki. Niekoniecznie wszystkie, bo nie do wszystkich to pasuje (w zasadzie, poza wątkiem Harry'ego, pozostałe drabble układają się w całość i trudno zrozumieć na przykład wyrwaną gdzieś ze środka część "Soho", jeżeli nie zna się tego wątku od początku; takie mam przynajmniej wrażenie), ale jeśli ktoś ma taką ochotę, to właściwie czemu by nie? Ach, bo fabuła "Spraw" celowo jest tak zagmatwana, żeby możliwie nic z niej nie wynikało - przynajmniej przez ponad połowę treści (jeżeli w ogóle można tu mówić o jakiejkolwiek treści...). Mocno się obawiam, że wyjaśnienie wszystkich zagadek będzie dla czytelników wielkim rozczarowaniem... ale tak sobie tę historię umyśliłam i w zasadzie nic już na to nie poradzę. Podłożę głowę pod topór i zdam się na Waszą łaskę, po prostu ;-)._

_**marionetek**__ Ja również cieszę się, że nie zrezygnowałaś wcześniej. Oraz że byłaś tak miła i mi o tym napisałaś - cenię osoby, które potrafią się zdobyć na napisanie komentarza do przeczytanego tekstu. Dla mnie, jako autorki, jest to chyba największa nagroda. Opowiadanie złożone z drabbli wydało mi się ryzykownym przedsięwzięciem, wolałam jednak to, niż możliwość, że ta historia nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego, bo nigdy jej nie napiszę jako tekstu złożonego z rozdziałów normalnej długości. Mam wrażenie, że dobrze zrobiłam - reakcje czytelników są raczej pozytywne, a i ja czerpię przyjemność z pisania tego dziwacznego fanfika. Trochę żałuję, że już prawie koniec - jeszcze tylko piętnaście części..._


	35. XXXV: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony

.

* * *

Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony

* * *

Kilka następnych dni Severus poświęcił piwnicy. Powiększył ją, aby pomieściła pracownię eliksirów, magazyn składników oraz półki na kociołki i inne utensylia. Następnie wzmocnił ściany oraz strop, co mogło się okazać sprawą druzgocącej wagi: gdyby coś mu kiedyś wybuchło - czystym przypadkiem, oczywiście - nie chciał zostać pogrzebany pod rumowiskiem. Z tego też powodu wydał przeszło połowę oszczędności na wyłożenie płaszczyzn czarnym marmurem, odpornym na prawie wszystko, czym mogły skutkować nieudane eksperymenty. Układając posadzkę, wtransmutował pod podłogę ostatni słup bazaltowy opatrzony runami; mógł wreszcie wyrzucić leżący w salonie skrawek pergaminu.

Pozostało mu tylko zadbanie o wystrój wnętrz. Jakoś się do tego nie palił.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 35

* * *

_No cóż... Czyżby poprzednia część była tak słaba, że chciało się ją skomentować tylko jednej osobie z przeszło siedemdziesięciu, które ją przeczytały?... Zdaje się, że mam się nad czym zastanawiać..._

_**Klio **__Przede wszystkim bardzo Ci dziękuję za komentarz-rodzynek - głupio bym się czuła, gdyby nikt mi nie skomentował jednego z rozdzialików "Spraw". I tak się dość głupio czuję (dawno tu nie miałam tylko jednego komentarza pod najnowszą częścią), ale nie aż tak źle, jak bym mogła. Za to bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczna. Cóż, jeżeli rzeczywiście nie wiesz, o jakim _Salazarze_ była mowa w części 34, to najwyraźniej rzeczywiście powinnaś powtórzyć sobie co najmniej "Nie dom". To, oczywiście, moja wina - pewnie nie miałabyś tego problemu, gdyby nie ta wielka zwłoka między 33 a 34 częścią. Tym razem jest trochę lepiej, chociaż zapewne dość trudno przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie robił poprzednio Severus... Odnośnie opowiadań po angielsku już Ci odpisałam w innym fanfiku - i widziałam, że zauważyłaś, bo już zdążyłaś tamten tekst też skomentować :-D. Na przyszłe urodziny chyba rzeczywiście napiszę coś tylko dla Ciebie... Co (o kim / o czym) byś chciała? :-D No jasne, że nie popędzasz. Wcale a wcale, co nie? :-P Dzięki wielkie raz jeszcze i do przeczytania. Tu czy tam... ;-)_


	36. XXXVI: Niespotykane

.

* * *

Niespotykane

* * *

Dursleyowie jedli kolację, kiedy Vernon rzucił znienacka:

- Czy dzisiaj jest piątek trzynastego?

Ciotka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, kochanie, dzisiaj jest środa siedemnastego.

- Tak myślałem - skłamał jej mąż.

Po posiłku Dudley poszedł oglądać telewizję, a dorośli zostali w kuchni. Najwyraźniej rozmowa nie była przeznaczona dla delikatnych uszu ich syna.

- Spotkały mnie dzisiaj _niespotykane_ rzeczy - zagaił wuj. - Nie zwyczajnie niespotykane, tylko _niespotykane_, rozumiesz.

Petunia rzuciła siostrzeńcowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej rozumiała.

Z narzekań na pękniętą oponę, zepsutą kopiarkę, wściekłego szefa i tysiące innych _niespotykanych_ spraw oraz sposobu, w jaki patrzyli na niego Dursleyowie, zmywający naczynia Harry wywnioskował jedno: znowu pójdzie spać głodny. Nic _niespotykanego_.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 36

* * *

_Kwestię komentarzy pozostawię tym razem bez komentarza. Już mi się nie chce. Jedna osoba na około siedemdziesiąt to i tak więcej niż norma, prawda?_

_**Klio**__ Nie tylko nie mam nic przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie: jestem Ci dozgonnie wdzięczna. Osoby, które czytają "Sprawy" na Mirriel też powinny - gdyby nie Twój jeden jedyny komentarz, nie zamieściłabym nowej części dzisiaj (na forum ukaże się pewnie za kilka godzin - muszę jeszcze sklecić odpowiedzi na komentarze ;-).) Czekałabym, choćby do śmierci, na co najmniej jeden tutaj. Może w tym czasie napisałabym pozostałe części tego fanfika, bo wciąż nie wszystkie mam jeszcze gotowe. W każdym razie: dziękuję. _Kambek_, mam nadzieję, działać będzie nadal. Na razie idzie mu całkiem nieźle... Jeśli zapamiętałaś, co się dzieje w wątku z Severusem, to albo masz wybiórczą pamięć :-P, albo ten właśnie wątek darzysz największą sympatią. Możliwe zresztą, że powód jest jeszcze inny; tylko te jednak przyszły mi do głowy. Tylko daj mi znać przynajmniej trochę wcześniej, żebym miała czas wymyślić i napisać ten Twój prezent urodzinowy. Żebyś nie musiała czekać jak inni jubilaci - w nieskończoność... Czyli chwilowo miałoby to być coś o Harrym i najlepiej jeszcze o Severusie i Draconie? Przyznam, że z Draconem miewam raczej niewiele do czynienia, przynajmniej w tym, co piszę: mam na koncie obecnie chyba tylko jedno drabble z nim i część krótkiej miniaturki, gdzie jest zresztą postacią poboczną. Gdybym się jednak mocno skupiła, może coś by z tego wyszło. Cóż, trzeba będzie pomyśleć. No widzisz, znowu skomentowałaś tylko Ty. Wakacje są, to fakt, z drugiej strony kilkadziesiąt osób poprzednią część przeczytało (autorzy w swoim profilu mają wgląd w takie rzeczy) i nikomu poza Tobą się nie chciało jej skomentować. Nie żeby mnie to jakoś mocno zaskoczyło. Przykro mi trochę, to wszystko. Fajnie, to widzę, że przez dwa ostatnie tygodnie sierpnia nie będzie aktualizacji "Spraw". No cóż, ja przeżyję :-P. Mnie, z kolei, nie powinno być na początku września, bo wybieram się do Zakopanego. Zobaczymy jeszcze, co mi z tych planów wyjdzie... A słowotoki są przeze mnie mile widziane, zawsze. Nawet kiedy na nie odpowiadam i odpowiedź wychodzi mi dłuższa od komentarza ;-) (zdarza się, że kilkukrotnie... choć akurat nie tym razem ;-))._


	37. XXXVII: Soho

.

* * *

Soho

* * *

Chwyconą w locie monetę chowa do kieszeni, nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy. Nigdy nie zdawał się na łaskę losu i teraz również nie zamierza tego robić. Jak zawsze sam zadecyduje o swoich dalszych krokach.

Ostatecznie postanawia wrócić do czekającego w domu syna. Może zjawi się trochę za wcześnie, dał jednak słowo i musi go dotrzymać.

Na dziś wystarczy udawania najlepszego detektywa czarodziejskiego świata. Fakt, jest dobry w te klocki, ministerstwo właśnie jemu porucza priorytetowe sprawy. On traktuje to jak zabawę - niebawem ją przerwie, aby wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Jutro dalej _poprowadzi śledztwo_, ale już w innym miejscu. Ot tak, gwoli urozmaicenia.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 37

* * *

_Łał. Nie spodziewałam się aż takiego odzewu, szczególnie od tych osób, które normalnie "Spraw" nie komentują. Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którym chciało się rzucić kilka uwag odnośnie tego fanfika / poprzedniej części._

_**zmora90**__ Zaskoczyłaś mnie, przyznam. Rozumiałabym, gdyby długość _rozdziałów_ odpychała od czytania tego _opowiadania_, ale żeby odpychała ich od komentowania? Ciekawe. No właśnie, nie da się ukryć, że niektórzy dorośli (choć nie tylko) czasami rzucą takim tekstem, że ręce opadają. I właściwie nie wiadomo, o co konkretnie im chodzi - mówią zagadkami, których rozwiązanie znają tylko oni sami, i dziwią się, że nikt ich nie rozumie._

_**Klio**__ Jak zawsze, zapewne - przy _rozdziałach_ tej długości czytanie raczej idzie szybko. A przynajmniej powinno. Teoretycznie. Podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę większość dorosłych wyładowuje się na dzieciach. Albo na zwierzętach. Albo na kimkolwiek słabszym, kogo ma pod ręką - małżonku, podwładnych w pracy itd. Taka ludzka natura. Tylko że niektórzy ludzie zdecydowanie z tym wyładowywaniem się przesadzają, pozbywając się całej odpowiedzialności za wszystko i zrzucając ją na Bogu ducha winną inną osobę. A dzieci zwykle są łatwym celem. No i, niestety, bardzo dużo jest dzieci takich jak Harry; nie w sensie, że mieszkających w komórkach pod schodami czy przycinających żywopłoty, ale zaniedbywanych przez opiekunów lub wręcz dręczonych przez nich. Szczęśliwe są dzieci, które takich doświadczeń nie mają. Heh, moi wierni komentatorzy na Mirriel - czy raczej wierne komentatorki - to, mam wrażenie, grupa, która dobrze się bawi, komentując i wymyślając różne, niestworzone czasem, teorie. U nich to już chyba rzeczywiście nałóg... Nie powiedziałabym, żeby wszystko, co piszę, było świetne, ale dziękuję za miłe słowa. Postaram się wymyślić coś odpowiedniego na Twoje urodziny, acz z Drarry rzeczywiście może być mi trudno. Chociaż kto wie... Napisałam wiele rzeczy, których nigdy nie spodziewałabym się napisać, bo akurat wpadłam na jakiś dziwaczny, nietypowy dla mnie pomysł. Więc szansa jest, może nikła, ale jest. Podejrzewam tylko, że nawet jeśli mi się uda, to nie będzie to Drarry typowe... Ciekawe - i przyjemne - jest, że wielu czytelników ma swój ulubiony wątek "Spraw". Przyznam, że jestem nieco zdziwiona mnogością (statystyczną, żeby nie było) osób deklarujących lubienie wątku o Harrym u Dursleyów. Ten wątek wydaje mi się taki zwyczajny..._

_**Esien**__ Wiadomo: wakacje, urlopy i ludzie wypadają z rytmu. Ja w przyszłym tygodniu w piątek jadę na dziesięć dni w góry - ciekawe, czy uda mi się znaleźć kwaterę z dostępem do internetu, żebym mogła aktualizować fanfiki... O rany, nie wiem, czy chciałoby mi się czytać to wszystko od początku przy każdej aktualizacji. Niby nie jest tego dużo, ale... po tylu razach można to już chyba znać na pamięć, co? ;-) Hej, a moje drabble poza "Sprawami" też czytujesz czy nie? Skoro w ogóle lubisz czytać tego rodzaju teksty... Przyznam, że sadystycznie lubię czytać teksty, w których Dursleye Harry'ego wręcz katują (zboczenie jakieś chyba), ale nie podejrzewam, żebym mogła coś podobnego napisać. Bo nie uważam, żeby tak był rzeczywiście traktowany w kanonie, a pisanie tekstów w miarę kanonicznych przychodzi mi chyba najłatwiej, niemal odruchowo. Takie mam przynajmniej wrażenie. Dzieciństwo Harry'ego było wystarczająco przykre, nie trzeba go jeszcze _ozdabiać_ fizycznym i/lub seksualnym okrucieństwem. Ja się naprawdę cieszę, że mnie takie dzieciństwo ominęło. Nie wiem, czy na miejscu Harry'ego pewnego dnia nie uciekłabym po prostu z domu. Może... gdyby nie Hogwart, kiedy Harry byłby starszy i nadal tak traktowany... może wtedy rzeczywiście coś takiego by zrobił - jedenaście lat to chyba trochę mało, żeby uciekać od takiego traktowania, szczególnie jeśli nie pamięta się innego. Lubię pisać drabble, ale nie potrafię ich ocenić, podobnie zresztą jak żadnego innego mojego tworu. Dlatego tak ważne są dla mnie komentarze - pozwalają spojrzeć mi na moje pisanie z boku, z cudzej perspektywy, i nie wpadać w samozachwyt ;-). Właśnie ta sztuka zamykania treści w stu słowach najbardziej mnie w drabble'ach pociąga - i właśnie dlatego bardzo restrykcyjnie podchodzę do tego rodzaju tekstów. Dla mnie drabble _musi_ liczyć sto słów i dokładnie sto; ani słowa więcej czy mniej. Owszem, czasami powoduje to, że drabble może brzmieć dziwnie, jeśli za bardzo się je poobcina i w dodatku zrobi się to kiepsko; cóż, każdemu może się zdarzyć, ja też mam takie drabble na swoim koncie, chociaż czuję się w tego typu tekstach raczej pewnie. Pewniej niż w wielu innych, w każdym razie. Podejrzewam, że _pewne podejrzenia_ odnośnie fabuły i osób dramatu ma każdy czytelnik "Spraw", nawet jeśli specjalnie nad tym nie główkuje. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, bo tekst ten celowo jest pisany z ten sposób :-P. Co do faceta w Soho, to jest on celowo ukazany tak, jak ukazany został. Jestem niezmiernie ciekawa, co do jego wizerunku wniesie powyższa część... ;-) Tak, ciekawe, czy zakończenie Cię zaskoczy... Daj znać, OK? ;-) Na PMkę odpowiem za jakiś czas, kiedy go znajdę. Czas, znaczy się. Bo, znając mnie, to będzie dłuuuga odpowiedź..._

_**Apollo**__ Nie, nie komentowałeś mojego cyklu na Mirriel; powiedziałabym, że komentowałeś tam tylko jeden z moich fanfików, nie licząc tych, które oceniałeś w pojedynkach (też chyba jeden). Wszystko za czasów Hogwartu jeszcze ;-). To zresztą też było drabble, ale nie z tego cyklu. Bez względu na wszystko, cieszę się, że zechciałeś skomentować "Sprawy". Rzeczywiście, ta, jak to określiłeś, miniaturowość z pewnością jest tym, co może wybijać z rytmu i zmniejszyć ewentualną przyjemność czytania, a nawet ją całkowicie zniszczyć. Uznałam jednak, że jest ona konieczna, abym w ogóle kiedykolwiek ten tekst skończyła. Bo jakkolwiek napisanie drabble'a nie zawsze jest łatwe, szczególnie przy takiej regularnej zmienności wątków, to, znając mnie, gdybym pisała to w formie normalnych rozdziałów, skończyłabym, idąc na emeryturę. A jeszcze mi trochę do sześćdziesiątki brakuje :-P. Dlatego postawiłam na taką formę, z nadzieją, że pozwoli mi ona na w miarę szybkie zakończenie tej historii. I, w porównaniu z innymi moimi fanfikami w odcinkach, to rzeczywiście działa. Zresztą... lubię eksperymenty i byłam ciekawa, jak wyjdzie historia opowiadana w taki sposób. Przyznam, że nie zawiodłam się, wręcz przeciwnie, uważam eksperyment za udany. Co nie znaczy, że planuję w ten sposób pisać też inne teksty - ten jeden raz moim zdaniem w zupełności wystarczy. Przynajmniej na razie ;-). Wiesz, ja się cieszę, że chociaż niektóre z tych drabbli są ciekawe same z siebie, w oderwaniu od fabuły. Bo akurat w przypadku "Spraw" nie muszą takie być, ale jeśli są, to tym lepiej. Ależ oczywiście, że _końce części_ to moja wina - spokojnie mogłoby ich nie być, ale nie lubię przechodzić od fabuły od razu do odpowiadania na komentarze, stąd wszędzie _końce_ (nie tylko części czy rozdziałów, ale również miniaturek) zawieram - przynajmniej od pewnego czasu (w tekstach zamieszczonych tu dawniej może ich nie być, podobnie jak w tekstach zamieszczonych przeze mnie dawniej na Mirriel może nie być formatowania z wcięciami akapitowymi; jedno i drugie planuję z czasem poprawić). Swoje i cudze komentarze, jak już wiesz, czytać możesz; jak zresztą każdy tutaj, czy jest zarejestrowany, czy nie. Cieszę się, że mogłam Ci w tym pomóc - nikt przecież nie wie wszystkiego, więc wiedzą powinniśmy się dzielić ;-). Tak przynajmniej uważam._


	38. XXXVIII: Niespodzianka!

.

* * *

Niespodzianka!

* * *

Tego wieczora, parę minut po powrocie do Hogwartu, wymęczony mistrz eliksirów zobaczył nad paleniskiem w salonie okoloną zielonymi płomieniami głowę McGonagall.

- No nareszcie - przywitała się opryskliwie. - Musimy porozmawiać.

- Mów - zachęcił możliwie zniechęcająco.

- To nie sprawa na kominek. Będę czekać w gabinecie Albusa.

I znikła.

Gdy dotarł na wieżę, krążąca niczym lwica w klatce wiedźma momentalnie przeszła do rzeczy.

- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - Rzuciła pergaminową kopertę pod nos uśmiechniętego dyrektora siedzącego za biurkiem.

Adres raczej nie budził wątpliwości: _Pan H. Potter, Komórka pod Schodami, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey_.

Severus zacisnął wargi. Jego umowa z Dumbledore'em czegoś takiego nie obejmowała.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 38

* * *

_Ach, jak miło - komentarze. I to w połowie przypadków od osób, które wcześniej nie komentowały. Aż chce się mrrruczeć ;-)._

_**deo**__ Odnośnie tępoty moich czytelników nie chcę się wypowiadać, bo kto tam Was właściwie wie :-P, mogę jednak ujawnić, że ta cała konspiracja w "Sprawach" jest jak najbardziej celowa - _specjalnie trzymam Was w niepewności_, jak to określiłaś. Wszystko zamierzam wyjaśnić w ostatniej części, chociaż niewykluczone, że częściowo parę puszczę już wcześniej (ba, w zasadzie jest pewne, że wszystkiego, poza jednym faktem, dowiecie się już z części... przedostatniej :-P; ach, jakaż jestem łaskawa i wspaniałomyślna... :-P). Trudno mi powiedzieć, czy właśnie tak zaplanowałam ten fanfik od samego początku, bo już tego nie pamiętam, ale taki właśnie kształt przybrały "Sprawy" w mojej głowie dość szybko. Na tyle, w każdym razie, że udało mi się nie zdradzić niczego zbyt wcześnie. Wychodzę z założenia, że to właśnie tajemnica jest w tym tekście tym, co ewentualnie będzie trzymać przy nim czytelników. Bo co poza tym ma właściwie ten fanfik do zaoferowania? Bez tych pytań pozbawionych odpowiedzi byłby tylko jednym opowiadaniem spośród wielu podobnych i nawet forma by go nie uratowała (wręcz przeciwnie, podejrzewam, że właśnie by go pogrążyła). I w efekcie tak to wyszło... Odnośnie tego, kiedy rzecz się dzieje, wywnioskowałaś bardzo dobrze. Po powyższej części widać to chyba całkiem nieźle ;-)._

_**Esien**__ Cóż, szukałam kwatery na niecały tydzień przed wyjazdem, więc ostatecznie skończyłam w miejscu internetu pozbawionym. Znalazłam wprawdzie w Zakopanem dwie kafejki internetowe i nieco czasu w nich przesiedziałam, ale za dużo chodziłam po górach, aby mieć czas na aktualizacje, niestety. Czas to wreszcie nadrobić... Widzę, że mamy coś wspólnego: ja też lubię oglądać filmy o tańcu i sporcie (właśnie: wolę filmy o sporcie niż sam sport, chociaż i to zdarza mi się oglądać, ale już nie tak często, podczas gdy filmy - i anime - o sporcie należą do moich ulubionych rodzajów filmów). Nigdy, co prawda, nie podchodziłam do tego w ten sposób, że oglądam takie rzeczy, bo fascynuje mnie to, czego nie potrafię. Wielu rzeczy nie potrafię, a nie wszystko mnie fascynuje. Zresztą lubię filmy o każdym możliwym sporcie, a wychodzę z założenia, że może byłabym dobra w jakiejś dyscyplinie... gdybym poważnie ją trenowała. Ale jestem na to zbyt leniwa, więc poza króciutkimi epizodami w szkole nie mam z wyczynowym sportem nic wspólnego. Raczej patrzę na to chyba przez pryzmat talentów: lubię patrzeć, co ludzie robią ze swoim talentem i do czego ostatecznie dochodzą (bo filmy o muzykach itd. też bardzo lubię - jednym z moich ulubionych seriali w młodości była "Sława"...). Wychodzę z założenia, że każdy ma jakiś talent, należy go jedynie odkryć, ćwiczyć i wykorzystywać. Jestem ciekawa, jak radzą sobie z tym inni, więc oglądam filmy na ten temat. To, w każdym razie, takie moje wytłumaczenie mojej dziwnej fascynacji ;-). Wracając do "Spraw": w pierwotnym założeniu, kiedy pomysł na ten tekst wpadł mi do głowy, planowałam napisać ten fanfik w normalnej, typowej formie, jako odcinkowe opowiadanie o niewyróżniającej się specjalnie długości rozdziałów. Nie udało mi się, bo wciąż brakowało mi czasu i chęci na realizację tego pomysłu; udało mi się napisać ledwie początek prologu i na tym stanęłam. W końcu, przeglądając pomysły na fanfiki (zapisuję je, bo inaczej większość już bym pewnie zapomniała - trochę tego jest), uznałam, że mogłabym to napisać w formie drabbli, bo inaczej nigdy się za to nie wezmę. No i się zaczęło. Tajemniczy detektyw z Soho taki właśnie miał być. Głównie dlatego, że jest tą postacią, którą najłatwiej do końca utrzymać w tajemnicy - jego personalia, w każdym razie. Mogłabym bardziej się postarać o utrzymanie w sekrecie tożsamości bohatera "Nie domu", ale w takim stopniowym ujawnianiu kart też jest pewien urok, jak sądzę. Zgadzam się, że Dursleyowie śmiało mogli na Harry'ego podnosić rękę, chwilowo jednak nie zamierzam napisać żadnego fanfika, w którym pojawiłyby się kary fizyczne, a tym bardziej maltretowanie. Takie pomysły mnie zwyczajnie nie lubią. Mogę podobne teksty czytać, a nawet tłumaczyć (choć zwykle z trudem), ale nie wymyślać._

_**mortk**__ No proszę, nie spodziewałabym się, że to czytasz. Tym bardziej się cieszę, że napisałaś komentarz i się, że tak powiem, ujawniłaś ;-). Wiesz, poza drabble'ami są jeszcze dribble, które składają się z pięćdziesięciu słów - tak _nieprzegadanego_ tekstu jeszcze nie udało mi się napisać... A owszem, wszystkie wątki mają się zbiec; w zasadzie chyba powoli zaczęły się zbiegać, od momentu, kiedy okazało się, kto jest bohaterem "Nie domu". Pod koniec jednak wszystko powinno się złożyć w całość - zobaczymy, w jakim stopniu uda do tego doprowadzić. Jeśli chodzi o podłączenie domku Severusa pod sieć Fiuu, to według niego (czy raczej według mnie ;-)) jest to najlepsze połączenie wygody z bezpieczeństwem. Dostęp do jego kominka jest zastrzeżony w takim stopniu, że trzeba by wielkich starań, aby go uzyskać, jeśli nie udzieli go sam Severus, a dodatkowo gospodarz zamontował tam _małą klątewkę_, która nie wiadomo, co dokładnie robi, ale zapewne nic przyjemnego :-P. Ostatnim argumentem przemawiającym za bezpieczeństwem takiego podróżowania: jeśli nikt nie wie, że Severus ma dom - i gdzie ten dom się znajduje - to nikt nie wie, jaki adres podać przy korzystaniu z sieci. Jeżeli sprawa z domem i jego lokalizacją wyjdzie na jaw, to sieć Fiuu nadal nie będzie najłatwiejszym sposobem, aby się tam dostać. Dlatego uznałam, że korzyści są większe niż ryzyko (szczególnie zakładając, jak to uczyniłam w tym tekście, że teleportacja pozostawia ślady, po których można znaleźć miejsce, w którym czarodziej się aportował ;-)). Niestety, całości "Spraw" wciąż jeszcze napisanej nie mam, więc nie wiem, jak szybko skończę publikować ten fanfik. Muszę wreszcie nad tym usiąść..._

_**Klio**__ No proszę, wiedziałam, że czytanie któregoś z wątków w całości może niektórym czytelnikom rozjaśniać w głowach! (Chociaż nie powiedziane, że działa to na wszystkich ;-)). Całe szczęście, że nie wiesz, kim jest osobnik z Soho - nie macie tego wiedzieć jeszcze na tym etapie (jakkolwiek wiem, że niektórzy się domyślają - i nie mylą ;-)). Uff, nie no, też mam nadzieję, że kiedy napiszę i opublikuję "Sprawy" do końca, doskonale je zrozumiesz; to nie powinna być aż tak skomplikowana historia. Pytaniem raczej pozostaje, czy uda mi się w tych jedenastu częściach, jakie pozostały do ostatniej, wyjaśnić wszystko, co czytelnicy chcieliby wiedzieć... Nic, dowiemy się z końcem historyjki i Waszymi komentarzami pod ostatnią częścią ;-)._


	39. XXXIX: Zabawmy się!

_**Od autorki**_

_Tytuł tej części może wydawać się dziwny, ale nie zdołałam wymyślić lepszego. Początkowo chciałam zatytułować tę część "Let's party!" - jako że właśnie o _party_ tu chodzi ;-) - ponieważ jednak wolę unikać wyrażeń w obcych językach, które przecież nie każdy Polak znać musi, to przełożyłam zaplanowany tytuł części na polski i wyszło, co wyszło. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wyszło źle._

* * *

Zabawmy się!

* * *

Harry nie znosił przyjęć urządzanych przez Dursleyów. Spadało na niego całe sprzątanie, szorowanie, mycie, pranie i wszystko inne; ciotka wyręczała go tylko w zakupach, a kuzyn w bałaganieniu. Wuj zajmował się wyłącznie sprawami organizacyjnymi, wyręczanie siostrzeńca żony nie leżało w jego charakterze.

Niedzielne popołudnie zastało dom - mimo starań Dudleya - lśniący czystością, całą rodzinę - takoż - w eleganckich strojach, Harry'ego zaś w komórce pod schodami, gdzie udawał, że nie istnieje. Czekało go kilka godzin ciemności (zabrano mu żarówkę), nudy i ogłuszającego hałasu (dzieci uwielbiały skakać po schodach, dorośli głośnieli z upływem alkoholu), ale nie cieszyła go myśl o końcu zabawy. Wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 39

* * *

_Uff... Powolutku zbliżamy się do końca - wreszcie zdołałam wymyślić, co ma się dziać u Harry'ego w tych ostatnich częściach, teraz więc powinno pójść z górki. Co, mam nadzieję, nie odstraszy Was od komentowania "Spraw". W końcu zostało już tylko dziesięć części..._

_**Klio**__ A mnie jak zwykle bardzo cieszy Twój komentarz. Mam wrażenie, że na Ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć, jeśli o komentarze chodzi. Mnie również zastanawia, czy kanoniczny Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co działo się na Privet Drive przez te wszystkie lata. Tego nigdy się zapewne nie dowiemy, co zresztą sprawia, że można tę kwestię w fanfikach rozpatrywać od najrozmaitszych stron. Nie przeoczyłaś niczego, jeżeli chodzi o _umowę_ Severusa i Albusa - to był tylko taki mały hincik, aluzyjka vel wskazóweczka, jak kto woli ;-). Nie znam tego problemu, kiedy zaczyna się nową szkołę i nie ma starych kolegów. Za moich szkolnych czasów nie było gimnazjów, więc prosto po podstawówce poszłam do liceum - z połową mojej starej klasy, bo większość wybrała nowo otwarte liceum w naszej okolicy. Poza tym nie byłam wówczas osobą szczególnie towarzyską (teraz jestem znacznie bardziej otwarta na ludzi, potrafię sama kogoś obcego zagadnąć, ale w wieku nastu lat był ci ze mnie prawdziwy odludek), więc mi niespecjalnie zależało na znajomych. Mam jednak nadzieję, że znalazłaś sobie nowe przyjaciółki albo chociaż bliższe koleżanki, skoro to dla Ciebie ważne. Wiesz, naprawdę mogłabyś się tutaj zarejestrować - miałabyś przynajmniej możliwość dodawania do ulubionych tekstów, które Ci się podobają..._

_**Esien**__ Ogólnie wszystkie czy chodziło Ci o to ostatnie? Czy też może przedostatnie... Yhm, lubię czasem nadać czemuś przewrotny tytuł - o ile przyjdzie mi do głowy, o co ostatnio niestety trudno. Na przykład odnośnie tytułu powyższej części mam uczucia naprawdę mocno mieszane... Za to odnośnie treści nie :-P. W kwestii uwagi odnośnie nauczycieli w kanonie, zgadzam się jak najbardziej. Uważam zresztą, że w cyklu HP nie ma pedagogów z prawdziwego zdarzenia; najbliższa jest im, według mnie, Minerwa McGonagall, ale i ona miała gorsze chwile, kiedy nie zwracała należytej uwagi na to, co mówią jej uczniowie. Ale i tak jest znacznie lepsza od Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie wspominając już o kanonicznym Severusie Snapie, który moim zdaniem w ogóle nie powinien był zostać dopuszczony do pracy z dziećmi :-P (dobrze, że przynajmniej w niektórych fanfikach to nadrabia ;-)). Podejrzewam, że Twoje podejrzenia są słuszne :-D. To się zresztą powinno okazać już całkiem niedługo... Przyznam, że nie przypominam sobie spotkania z takim kryminałem, w którym autor przesadziłby z tajemniczością; zawierzę więc Twoim doświadczeniom i odczuję ulgę ;-), że nie zapuściłam się w "Sprawach" przesadnie daleko z tajemniczością. Ufam Twojej opinii w tej kwestii. Powiedziałabym, że trudność formy zależy od osoby autora - ja akurat drabble pisać lubię, chociaż również miewam tendencje do rozpisywania się, a także do niemożebnego zaplątywania i zapętlania zdań, na co w drabble'ach właściwie nie ma miejsca. Z drugiej strony drabble jest mi o tyle łatwiej napisać - o ile mam na nie pomysł - że mam mniejsze problemy z ocenieniem stylu i treści tak krótkiego tekstu. Kiedy piszę coś dłuższego, zwykle odnoszę wrażenie, że coś tam jest nie tak, że niepotrzebnie rozpisuję się na jakiś temat, podczas gdy inny traktuję po macoszemu; a potem się okazuje, że na przykład czytelnicy woleliby na odwrót. Na dłuższe teksty czy rozdziały potrzebuję też znacznie więcej czasu, którego niestety nie mam. W ten sposób wciąż miewam nowe pomysły i nadal ich nie realizuję - starych zresztą też - bo nie mogę na nie znaleźć czasu i wena. Mój wen chyba woli drabble... Sama nie wiem... Nic, może w końcu uda mi się napisać cośkolwiek dłuższego. Zobaczymy. Plany są... Ja, dla odmiany, o przemocy czytać lubię, przy świadomości, że to fikcja. Wiem, są ludzie, którzy takiej przemocy doświadczają - ale nie są to akurat te osoby, o których czytam, co dla mnie wystarczy, abym mogła o takich rzeczach czytać. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że pisać o nich po prostu nie umiem. Choć może kiedyś się nauczę, kto wie..._


	40. XL: Nie dom

.

* * *

Nie dom

* * *

Wciąż wlepiając wzrok we własne odbicie, zastanawia się, co robić dalej. Nie chce się kłaść, bo jeszcze by zasnął, a to nie byłoby pożądane, nie tej nocy. Mógłby wrócić do rozłożonej na podłodze w salonie układanki, mógłby w bibliotece poszukać czegoś ciekawego do czytania. Może wybierać i przebierać, decydować o tylu sprawach, że wydaje się to aż nierealne. Szczególnie dla niego, który do niedawna w najlepszym przypadku miał wybór między jednym _muszę_ a drugim.

Przez moment krótszy niż pół sekundy gości w jego głowie pytanie, czy Dursleyowie są równie zadowoleni z jego zniknięcia.

Nieprawdę mówiąc, wcale go to nie obchodzi.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 40

* * *

_Uff, znowu długa przerwa, choć przynajmniej krótsza od poprzedniej. Za wszystkie komentarze jak zwykle dziękuję - zastanawiam się, czy tym razem też niektórzy czytelnicy będą musieli przeczytać "Sprawy" od początku, aby przypomnieć sobie, co się w nich działo... Cóż, mogę zapewnić, że rzadkie aktualizacje nie mają tego na celu, rozumiem jednak, że mogą być tego skutkiem. Mam nadzieję, że następną część będę w stanie opublikować przynajmniej nieco szybciej..._

_**J. Joplin**__ Pewnie, że możesz zacząć od narzekania. Możesz nawet na tym poprzestać - komentujący mają pełną dowolność w tym względzie :-D. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego Ty drabbli nie lubisz, ja je właśnie lubię. Przynajmniej jako autor. Jestem osobą, która nie potrafi pisać długich, wieloczęściowych tekstów; preferuję miniaturki, choć te bywają u mnie długie (rzadko, ale zdarza się). Pisanie opowiadań w rozdziałach jest dla mnie... przerażające, powiedziałabym. Zaczęłam już parę i jeszcze żadnego nie skończyłam. To jest spośród nich najbliższe zakończenia, jak sądzę - i powiedziałabym, że to wyłącznie dlatego, iż składa się z drabbli. Jakkolwiek utrudniłam sobie zadanie, narzucając sobie pewne zasady (ilość części, sposób, w jaki się przeplatają, to, jak się wiążą, oraz jedno słowo, jakie się w każdym z nich powtarza), to te drabble nadal wciąż jest mi łatwiej pisać niż którykolwiek z pozostałych tekstów, gdzie rozdziały są zdecydowanie dłuższe. Chociaż bez bicia przyznam, że powodem może być również to, iż w "Sprawach" praktycznie od początku miałam obmyślany początek i koniec, musiałam więc czymś po prostu wypełnić środek. Z drugiej strony... z przynajmniej dwoma innymi moimi odcinkowymi fanfikami jest tak samo, a wypełnianie środka jakoś mi nie idzie. Więc może rzeczywiście kwestią zasadniczą jest długość części. Trudno mi ocenić. Tak samo nie potrafię orzec, czy _niektóre teksty_, jak to określiłaś, rzeczywiście _są tak zawiłe i mało wyjaśniające_, ponieważ wiem, co _chciałam_ napisać, a nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, co _udało mi się_ napisać. Wiem jednak, że całkiem sporo czytelników niektóre moje _teksty_ uważa za zawiłe, skomplikowane i trudne - lub wręcz niemożliwe - do zrozumienia. Może "Spraw" również to dotyczy, naprawdę nie wiem._

_**Esien**__ Podejrzewałam, że akurat Tobie tytuł po angielsku nie przeszkadzałby - czytasz przecież teksty w tym języku, więc zrozumiałabyś go. Staram się jednak myśleć o wszystkich moich czytelnikach, również tych, którzy angielskiego ni w ząb. Podejrzewam, że mogą się wśród osób czytających moje wypociny znaleźć również takie, które nie mają zielonego pojęcia, co oznacza "Let's party!". Dlatego ostatecznie wybrałam tytuł polski. Hm... _Sytuacje domowe_, jak to określiłaś (czyżby miało to być powtarzające się określenie w tych moich odpowiedziach na komentarze?... trudno, jakoś nie potrafię w tej chwili wymyślić odpowiedniego zamiennika), bez wątpienia zmierzają do finału, nie wiem jednak, czy będzie to finał _dramatyczny_. Będzie finalny, to na pewno. Jak to mówią: coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna ;-). (Nie, nie sequelu nie planuję. Chociaż... :-P). Dumbledore'a też bym nie nazwała dobrym pedagogiem, wśród nauczycieli opcmu w czasach kanonicznych udany był dosłownie jeden. O reszcie wiemy trochę za mało, aby ich ocenić, chociaż powiedziałabym, że pozostali opiekunowie domów (pozostali, czyli z wyłączeniem Severusa) pedagogami byli raczej niezłymi. To jednak wciąż za mało. O wiele. Przeczytawszy, że nie znosisz miniaturek, w których tożsamość bohaterów ujawniona jest na samym końcu, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, ile podobnych tekstów sama napisałam. Wyszło mi, że jeden. I trzy czwarte, powiedzmy, bo w drugim pod koniec ujawniona jest wprost tożsamość jednego z bohaterów (tożsamość głównego zna się od początku), a tożsamość głównej postaci żeńskiej nie jest określona wcale (acz raczej łatwo można się jej domyślić - znając tożsamość jej syna, czyli na końcu). Z drugiej strony... mam ze trzy takie teksty w "Spóźnionych wyznaniach", zdaje się. I niektóre moje drabble opierają się na tego rodzaju _zaskoczeniu_... Czyli trochę tego mam. Ups. W tekstach mojego autorstwa opisów przemocy nie ma i raczej nie będzie, ale w tłumaczeniach się pojawią. Czy też raczej: pojawiają. Poza tym mam na tapecie songfic, który będzie mówił o przemocy domowej - bez opisywania jej, bo tego nie umiem, nie lubię i nie uważam za potrzebne; nie w tym zaplanowanym tekście, w każdym razie. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie go napiszę, bo przymierzam się do niego chyba od miesiąca... (a to i tak mało, jak na mnie: niektóre pomysły na fanfiki kurzą się na moim dysku twardym od dobrych paru lat :-(). Dzięki za życzenia noworoczne. Wiesz, że komentarz pisałaś w moje urodziny? :-D_

_**Klio**__ Przynajmniej wiadomo, jak długiego - czy raczej jak krótkiego - rozdziału można się spodziewać, kiedy aktualizowane są "Sprawy", co nie? ;-) Staram się, żeby Harry miał w tym fanfiku _przerąbane_ w miarę kanonicznie. Wierzę, że tak powiem, we wszystko, co tu piszę, a dotyczy Harry'ego. W sensie, że wierzę, że tak właśnie mogło wyglądać jego codzienne życie, te chwile, których JKR nie pokazała. Nie sądzę, aby było tak źle, jak ukazują to niektóre fanfiki. Ale... no cóż, różowo ten dzieciak też nie miał. Tak mniej więcej wyobrażam sobie kanonicznego Harry'ego u Dursleyów, jak go tu piszę. Podpowiem - bo do części Harry'ego jeszcze zostało nieco czasu - że Harry nie spodziewa się większych przykrości niż zwykle. Co nie znaczy, że napawa go to optymizmem. Nie pamiętam już, przyznam, jak się rejestruje tutaj, ale rzeczywiście nie jest to trudne - o ile zna się angielski. Ty znasz, z pewnością w stopniu wystarczającym, skoro czytujesz po angielsku fanfiki. Nie zamierzałam sugerować, że musisz się rejestrować lub chociaż że powinnaś; zarejestrowanym jest po prostu łatwiej, bo mają do dyspozycji narzędzia niedostępne osobom niezarejestrowanym. Nie no, tym razem o tekście napisałaś (chyba :-P) więcej niż o innych sprawach. A mi nie przeszkadza, kiedy piszesz o czymś poza tekstem; nie jesteś jedyna, komentarze (szczególnie kiedy autor / tłumacz na nie odpowiada) skłaniają do pisania różnych rzeczy. Więc się nie przejmuj. Cieszę się, że nowa klasa w miarę przypadła Ci do gustu. Oby to się nie zmieniło._

_**Ametist**__ O tym, kim jest _ten znad morza_, zapewne już się zdążyłaś dowiedzieć. A _pan Soho_, owszem, ma być niewiadomą. Chociaż mogę napisać, że tak, to jest postać z książek. Z tym, że nie jest palaczem :-P. (Wiem, mieszam, ale to u mnie normalne, szczególnie w tym fanfiku ;-)). Przyjemnego czytania ciągu dalszego życzę._

_Wszystkim ;-)._


	41. XLI: Wąż w terrarium

.

* * *

Wąż w terrarium

* * *

Severus doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Minerwa była zawiedziona, że to jemu dyrektor zlecił tę _misję_. Znał też pobudki zwierzchnika: teoretycznie mistrz eliksirów był bardziej bezstronny... a właściwie stronniczy inaczej. Kwestia w tym, iż pogłoski o wszechwiedzy Albusa Dumbledore'a były przesadzone - naprawdę nie wiedział _wszystkiego_.

Długo w noc zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić w tej sprawie. Rozważał za i przeciw, kłócił się z samym sobą, w końcu pozwolił nawet wciągnąć się w hipotetycznie dydaktyczną rozmowę z portretem Slytherina, który nie mógł już znieść jego miotania się.

Ostatecznie decyzję podjął sam. Dzięki temu mógł później winić tylko siebie, co uważał za nadzwyczaj praktyczne.

* * *

KONIEC  
części 41

* * *

_No, nareszcie bilanse się skończyły, mogę zacząć znowu działać. Nie spodziewajcie się może niczego wielkiego, ale "Sprawy" powinnam móc poprowadzić dalej i niebawem zakończyć. W ciągu najbliższych paru miesięcy, w każdym razie... :-P_

_**Klio **__No widzisz? Nic dziwnego, że zapomina się treść poprzedniej części tego samego wątku, skoro między publikacją poszczególnych odcinków są tak duże. A jeszcze pomiędzy fragmentami tego samego wątku są części innych wątków... - i już w ogóle można się pogubić. Ale postaram się przyśpieszyć z aktualizacją (jeśli mi w tym pomożecie, naturalnie), może wtedy nie będzie to aż tak trudne. No właśnie, ja też uważam, że to "Nieprawdę mówiąc" z poprzedniego odcinka jest, niestety, prawdziwe. Dlatego użyłam takiego właśnie zwrotu - tam pierwotnie było klasyczne "Prawdę mówiąc", po zastanowieniu uznałam jednak, że "Prawdę mówiąc" byłoby w tym przypadku... cóż, nieprawdziwe. Więc zmieniłam na coś, co uważam za bardziej zgodne z (tamtą) rzeczywistością. Czasami tęsknię za szkołą (podejrzewam, że większość osób pracujących ma tak przynajmniej od czasu do czasu), lecz tylko do chwili, kiedy przypomną mi się właśnie sprawdziany i kartkówki ;-). Nie przejmowałam się nimi specjalnie, wprawdzie, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym je lubiła. Chiński? Merlinie, słyszałam, że jest strasznie trudny! I nawet nie w kwestii znaków, choć też oczywiście, ale wymowy, bo podobno wystarczy drobna zmiana akcentu / intonacji / czegokolwiek i już mówi się nie to, co się zamierzało, ale coś zupełnie innego! A jeszcze te wszystkie dialekty... Nie, zdecydowanie wolę japoński. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, z chińskim nie miałam dotychczas zbyt wiele do czynienia. Kto wie, może by mi się spodobał..._

_**Esien**__ Się nie przejmuj, przy którymś kolejnym czytaniu może wreszcie znajdziesz je wszystkie. Jak Pokemony - złap je wszystkie! :-P Harry miałby pewnie u prawie każdego lepiej, niż u własnych krewnych; mało kto, mimo wszystko, w taki sposób wykorzystuje i traktuje dzieci, szczególnie te, którymi się opiekuje. Oczywiście, bywają znacznie gorsi opiekunowie, robiący podopiecznym niewiarygodnie większą krzywdę, mimo to jednak podejrzewam, że jest ich ułamek i większość ludzi traktuje jednak dzieci co najmniej przyzwoicie. Acz możliwe, że się mylę - nie znam nawet statystyk (nie wspominając już o tym, że w nie nie wierzę :-P). Nie martw się, ja też nie pamiętam treści poprzednich Twoich (ani niczyich) komentarzy. Swoich odpowiedzi na nie zresztą też :-P. Najwyżej będziemy się powtarzać obie. W kupie raźniej :-P. Dumbledore - jak dla mnie - okazał się fatalnym pedagogiem już pod koniec pierwszego tomu, podczas uczty na zakończenie roku szkolnego: to, jak postąpił ze Ślizgonami, woła moim zdaniem o pomstę do nieba. I to gromkim głosem. Ale ja jestem do tej postaci dość uprzedzona, więc możliwe, że przesadzam. Jeśli w taki sposób, jak przedstawiłaś, czytasz dłuższe teksty, to ja się boję, jak będzie wyglądało Twoje czytanie kolejnych rozdziałów "Była sobie rzeczywistość" albo niektórych - tych dłuższych - moich miniaturek. Szczególnie, że lubię czasem, zwłaszcza w miniaturkach, wodzić czytelnika za nos i zaskakiwać na końcu, pokazując mu na przykład całą opowieść w zupełnie innym świetle. Ale cóż, nie mam na to wpływu, prawda? A już dawno doszłam do wniosku, że martwienie się tym, na co się nie ma wpływu, jest bezproduktywne i bezsensowne. Lepiej tracić czas na coś innego ;-). Planowany mój songfic jest mój. Znaczy, nie jest tłumaczeniem. Tak jak poprzedni. Na razie jeszcze nie tłumaczyłam żadnego songfica; trudno powiedzieć, czy to się kiedykolwiek zmieni. Na razie AFAIR nie znalazłam songfica, który chciałabym przetłumaczyć. A piosenka... może niech na razie pozostanie tajemnicą. Już sam jej tytuł, podejrzewam, zbyt wiele mówiłby o treści tego fanfika. Tytuł fanfika, choć tym razem będący tytułem piosenki (poprzednio wykorzystałam fragment refrenu jako tytuł fanfika, bo bardziej mi się podobał w roli tytułu, no i nie kojarzył się aż tak z tą piosenką, przynajmniej nie na pierwszą myśl, jak sądzę), na początku może być wręcz mylący, ponieważ... sama zobaczysz ;-). Nie lubisz _sequela_? Dla mnie to takie samo słowo, jak _fanfik_ czy _songfic_ i dziesiątki innych określeń tego rodzaju. Choć rzeczywiście, akurat _sequel_ łatwo jest zastąpić polskim wyrażeniem (acz wolę _ciąg dalszy_, nie _drugą część_)__, znacznie dłuższym, co prawda, ale można. _Prequel_ jednak? Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy, poza przytoczeniem całej definicji. "Dalsze sprawy" wynikają zawsze - u mnie potrafią wynikać nawet po śmierci postaci, vide "Kara za grzechy", na przykład - ale niekoniecznie muszą zostać opisane. Z końcem "Spraw" w pewnym sensie coś się zacznie - dla bohaterów przynajmniej. Nie wiem, czy dla czytelników, na dziś dzień jednak przyznam, że wątpię. "Weźcie na wstrzymanie, ludzie!" komentowałaś, zgodnie z datą, jaką tu widzę, dzień po moich urodzinach. Co w praktyce może oznaczać nawet dwa dni później, bo ff. net działa według któregoś czasu USA i jest tu godzina (data również) późniejsza o osiem, dziewięć godzin od naszej. Czyli dopiero o ósmej lub dziewiątej rano (kwestia zmiany czasu - oni mają ją najwidoczniej w inne dni, niż my, bo te zmiany sobie skaczą) data na ff. net zmienia się na naszą _dzisiejszą_. Zgadzam się, dobre życzenia działają ogólnie, bez okazji równie dobrze, jak z okazji. Wszystkiego najlepszego, zatem ;-)._

_**Elorthanielle**__ Bardziej skomplikowanego nicka nie mogłaś mieć? LOL Hm, odnoszę wrażenie, że drabble albo się kocha, albo się ich nienawidzi. To taka... dość kontrowersyjna chyba forma pisania. No, ale tak to już jest, że jedni ludzie uwielbiają coś, czego inni wręcz nie cierpią. Tacy jesteśmy - i chwała Merlinowi za to. Hej, przecież zawsze można jeszcze napisać coś, czego nie napisało się kiedyś! Póki się żyje, oczywiście. Wciąż masz jeszcze szansę na napisanie tekstu złożonego z samych drabbli, nie zniechęcaj się. Może kiedyś Ci się zachce i jednak go napiszesz. Daj znać wtedy, chętnie przeczytam ;-). Owszem, sto słów to z pewnością mniej pracy niż pełnowymiarowy rozdział czy miniaturka. Z drugiej strony jednak trzeba wybrać takie sto słów, żeby mówiły wszystko, co chce się powiedzieć - z tym bywa kłopot, przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Ponadto "Sprawy" są dość specyficzne również pod tym względem, że regularnie przeplatają się w nich cztery wątki, a nie na wszystkie mam w danym momencie pomysły. Na przykład Severus, jak dla mnie, mógłby jeszcze trochę poremontować dom - ale nie może, bo jeśli napiszę kilka dodatkowych części o remoncie, to nie zmieszczę się w zamierzonej liczbie części. Podobnie jest z "Soho": obawiam się, że dałam temu wątkowi zbyt mało miejsca, przez co pewne kwestie nawet po zakończeniu fanfika mogą pozostać niezrozumiałe. Z kolei oba wątki dotyczące Harry'ego, a już zwłaszcza ten o Harrym u Dursleyów, są czymś, co pisało mi się jak po grudzie, bo nie wiedziałam właściwie, co ma się tam dziać. Wymyślanie wciąż nowych sposobów, na jakie Dursleyowie mogli dopiec Harry'emu bez wyrządzania mu krzywdy fizycznej, bywało wręcz ponad moje siły. Z napisaniem tych części miałam najwięcej kłopotu - bo nie wiedziałam, co w nich właściwie pisać. Najchętniej obcięłabym ilość tych odcinków tak o połowę i rozdzieliła ją między wątek Severusa i "Soho", ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego drugiego. Skomplikowałam sobie pisanie tą naprzemiennością wątków; rzadko chciała do mnie przyjść akurat taka wena, jakiej akurat potrzebowałam. I tak to się ciągło... Teraz powinno już pójść z górki, bo fabułę mam do końca rozpisaną, pozostaje mi więc ubranie jej w odpowiednie słowa, a to najmniejszy problem (choć wciąż problem). Byle wena się już nie buntowała... Postaram się, w każdym razie. A koleżance pogratuluj tekstu. Może jeszcze udałoby się jej wymyślić, co mam zrobić, żeby Wasze sranie przeszło w komentowanie?... ;-)_


End file.
